Shiranui: Una historia de Fatal Fury
by Legend355
Summary: Mai recibe una ultima mision de su abuelo fallecido, volver a entrenar para convertirse en la nueva maestra Shiranui y administrar un dojo en Kyoto, pero no sera facil, su nuevo sensei es un grosero, se tendra que alejar de sus amigos y para colmo, hay una organizacion mafiosa en la ciudad, que podra hacer Mai ahora con todo esto?
1. Chapter 1

Bueeeeeeeeeeeno, ya que en Twitter y Discord había gente que me estaba pidiendo la versión en español, decidí tomarme unos minutos en domingo para hacerlo, de todos modos ¿En donde esta la mayor fanaticada de SNK concentrada? Nop, no es Japon, es en Latinoamerica, hasta el dia de hoy los juegos de KOF siguen siendo populares por aca, y ya que Terry Bogard esta en Smash al igual que todos sus amigos… ah esperen

"Super Smash Bros es solo para niños y niñas buenos" Nintendo se tiene demasiada confianza ¿No?

De los personajes mas populares por aquí, solo a Kyo y a Iori los pusieron, pero si alguien esta en el top 3 al menos por aca, y considerada por varios como la verdadera cara de SNK, es a quien no ponen, Mai Shiranui, Bueno ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

Este fic tiene el propósito de ver que tanto potencial tiene el personaje, porque la verdad Mai tiene mucho para dar mas que su belleza física, pero para promocionarlo mas, podrán encontrar en mi twitter, como Legend_355, dibujos promocionales sobre el fic, no solo incluyendo a Mai, sino a varios de los personajes que aquí aparecerá, incluyendo a los OC para que los conozcan

En fin, no interrumpo mas asi que ¡Disfruten el prologo!

…

Meditación, tranquilidad, concentración, algo que no se puede obtener fácilmente en un lugar como South town, pero para Andy Bogard no fue un impedimento para ir a un parque, sentarse en un banco y solo estand protegido por la sombra de un árbol, ponerse a respirar y pensar

-De alguna manera, hoy está muy tranquilo, sin responsabilidades, sin favores que me pidan Terry o Rock, y nadie aquí para molestarme ... es como si la vida hoy quisiera que yo descanse ...

¿De verdad seria asi? En esos momentos una sombra se acercaba a él, pero ya que estaba tan calmado, su mente le advirtio sobre el próximo peligro, pero, ¿Sería para tanto? Mientras evitaba el ataque, su calma se fue

-Bueno, fue lindo mientras duró- y abrió los ojos -Hola otra vez, Mai.

La conocida belleza, la kunoichi del fuego Mai Shiranui intentó abrazarlo, pero, cuando Andy la evitó, ella aterrizó de cara en el suelo, por eso tuvo que tomar su rostro con las manos.

-Diablos Andy, ¿Por qué sigues siendo tan malo conmigo?

-No esperaba que aparecieras hoy, pero estaba alerta, eso fue natural- dijo Andy con total calma -Además, ¿No estabas comprando junto a Mary?

Mai se levantó y se limpió la ropa —En el último minuto dijo que no podía, quería pasar un tiempo con Terry.

-No es una mala decisión para ser honesto, pero si puedo estar de acuerdo contigo en algo, es que ella tuvo que decirte con suficiente tiempo, por otro lado, ¿Cómo me encontraste esta vez?

-Rock me dijo que estarías allí- dijo Mai con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro -Entonces ... ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Meditando- Andy dijo -Así que por el momento no puedo ayudarte.

Mai insistió, sentándose a un lado de él —Bueno, probablemente pueda darte algo que hacer.

Andy solo respondio -Mai, tal vez sonaré malvado, pero por el momento solo quiero relajarme, tal vez más tarde.

Como respuesta, la kunoichi se enojó un poco y se puso de pie nuevamente —No te entiend a veces Andy ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de lo que estás ignorando? Pero bueno, probablemente no sea el mejor momento ahora, pero un día te convencerás de que me amas.

Enojada como en varias veces, incluso si fue de una manera cómica, salió de ese lugar, Andy solo suspiró con alivio —Bueno, pobre de ella, es una pena que cuando las cosas no le salen bien, yo soy el único que puede ayudarle.

Mai Shiranui, la belleza del fuego, una kunoichi que era conocida como la heredera del estilo de combate ninja Shiranui, pero ahora, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Perder tiempo o tratar de hacer algo

-Maldita sea, y en solo una hora tengo que trabajar en ese estúpido restaurante- comenzaba a hacer muecas -No tienes estudios, no tienes la imagen de un sensei para los buenos niños y niñas, eres inútil ... Maldición, a veces mis amigos pueden ser muy malos conmigo.

1 hora después y después de tomar algo de ropa tras ir a su apartamento, fue a un restaurante bastante grande, por dentro parecía bastante lujoso con colores en los que predominaba el azul claro en la decoración, Mai miró su reloj

-Bueno, 5 minutos antes, eso no está mal.

-Oye Mai, finalmente estás aquí.

Desde adentro, venía una chica con aspecto de nerd, con cabello anaranjado y un poco más baja que Mai.

-Oh, hola Riho, ¿El jefe ya está aquí?

-Todavía no, pero él me llamó y nos dio órdenes a todo el personal, hoy tenemos un cumpleaños y tenemos que preparar todo a partir de ahora.

Algo que suponía Mai, eran horribles noticias-¿Qué, la comida, las bebidas, todo eso? - Riho asintió -Oh no, eso es mucho trabajo extra.

-No te preocupes, con la ayuda de los chefs y el cantinero, todo estará bien.

Riho parecía el tipo de persona que siempre pensaba de manera positiva, probablemente eso es algo que Mai necesitaba en ese momento.

-Ah mierda, aquí vamos de nuevo.

2 horas después el restaurante estaba totalmente lleno, mucha gente bien vestida, hombres de negocios y mujeres hermosas llenaron el lugar, tal vez como más de cien personas

Y en una de las mesas, el cumpleañero, un hombre de negocios gordo que ya estaba calvo

-Oye, ¿dónde está la camarera?

-Ya estoy aquí ya.

Mai estaba usando un vestido blanco con un delantal naranja, algo que le quedaba muy bien

-Hola, voy a ser tu mesera hoy, mi nombre es Mai Shiranui.

-Oh, te ves hermosa con ese vestido querida señora, espero que cumplas nuestras expectativas y deseos.

Pero para la kunoichi, eso no sería algo satisfactorio -Maldita sea, y yo tenía que ser la elegida para atender a esos idiotas.

Incluso si tenía algo de ayuda para su amiga Riho, Mai no tenía una tarea fácil, el hombre y sus amigos pidieron las comidas y bebidas más caras, y no querían que les diera otra persona que no fuera Mai, aparentemente el hombre le gustaba tanto, que una vez que se dio una palmada en el trasero

En otras circunstancias, ella habría golpeado a ese bastardo, pero necesitaba el dinero, así que sin decir nada continuó su trabajo, el día de trabajo en ese restaurante comienza a las 4 pm y dura hasta las 2 am, y todo el personal , compuesto por 20 personas entre chefs, camareros y camareras, estaban totalmente cansados al final, especialmente Mai y Riho que estaban hablando con un hombre alto en un traje, aparentemente su jefe

-Buenas damas, buen trabajo hoy- Incluso si la chica nerd estaba feliz, Mai estaba enojada. ¿Qué pasó hoy?

La kunoichi habló -Ese cliente me tocó el trasero, más de una vez.

Su jefe, tal vez en sus 40 años mientras miraba su rostro, solo suspiro - Sabes que esos son problemas normales que toda camarera tiene que resolver, además, eres la más querida entre nuestros clientes.

Después de decir aquello, dio su pago a las damas y salió del lugar

-Bien Mai, tenemos dinero ahora, al menos una razón para ser feliz.

-Sí, supongo- Mai bostezó -Bueno, es hora de ir a casa, nos vemos el lunes, Riho.

-Adiós Mai, cuídate.

Tomar un taxi fue la forma en que llegó a su departamento, después de unos minutos estaba frente a su puerta, con el cabello totalmente enredado y bolsas en los ojos, no quería hacer nada más que ir a su cama y dormir ...

-Espera, ¿Un sobre en mi correo?

A un lado de la puerta había una pequeña caja blanca, obviamente para correspondencia y un sobre amarillo dentro, por un segundo pensó que no se ocuparía de eso y solo entraría a su apartamento, pero la curiosidad ganó en esta ocasión y tomó el sobre.

Una vez dentro de su departamento, lo abrió y descubrió el contenido, un CD

-Bueno, las cosas se están poniendo raras- mirando el remitente, era de un abogado, a ella no le importaba, pero decidió encender su televisor y reproductor de DVD, insertó el CD allí y esperar -bueno, al menos esto Es una forma diferente de terminar mi estúpido día.

Pero lo que parecía la sorprendió, esa vieja cara, incluso si él falleció hace años, todavía era reconocible.

-Abuelo Hanzo?

-Hola Mai, espero que las cosas vayan bien donde sea que estés.

Mirándolo de nuevo, después de que él falleció hace algunos años le dio algunas lágrimas. Pero ... ¿Cómo, cómo él...?

-Intentaré ser claro con mi mensaje, en primer lugar, lo siento, quería que fuera mejor que yo, lo siento si mis métodos no fueron tan efectivos como quería, pero incluso con eso, estoy feliz de cómo estas creciendo ... pero también, me siento un poco vacío.

Esas palabras hicieron que Mai se sintiera un poco curiosa, ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-Sabes, el tiempo que te entrené a ti y a Andy fue bastante especial, pero debo ser honesto, el fue el mejor alumno de los dos por un poco ... e incluso considerando aquello no puedo evitar darte este mensaje, porque eres la única que puede cumplir esta misión.

Andy siendo mejor que ella, bueno, algo que podia aceptar a regañadientes que diga su abuelo, ya que la rescató algunas veces en el pasado, pero ¿Qué tipo de misión podría ser?

-Aunque no seas la mejor, todavía eres mi nieta y la verdadera y única heredera del clan Shiranui, sin tu padre presente y tu madre que ha desaparecido, eres tú quien debe estar a cargo del Shiranui Dojo en las afueras de Kyoto

-¿Qué ... cuidar un Dojo? Eso ... no suena realmente difícil.

-Pero Mai, mientras te veía crecer, te entrené y te crié, todavía creo que puedes hacerlo mejor ... ahora sé que no tengo demasiado tiempo, así que le pregunté a un viejo amigo mío y uno de mis socios durante mi época como aprendiz para cuidar el dojo hasta que tu cumplas 26 años, espero que cuando tenga esa edad, sea lo suficientemente maduro como para entender esta responsabilidad.

Esas palabras eran bastante inusuales provenientes de él, se veía tan tranquilo, no como ella lo recordaba, pero aún hay algo que no estaba claro

-Le pedí a un abogado que le enviara esto un mes antes de cumplir 26 años y le diera algunas instrucciones junto con este disco, y una cosa más Mai, mi amigo, Genzo Suzuki, también es un maestro del estilo Shiranui, mientras entrenamos en el mismo dojo con mi padre, Genzo era más joven, pero, por supuesto, es más estricto.

\- ¿Estricto? - esa palabra la sorprendió

-La cosa es que no pude enseñarte a ti y a Andy todo lo que sé debido a mi salud y Genzo era mejor que yo, cuando llegues al dojo Shiranui en Kyoto, te convertirás en el estudiante de Genzo para que puedas entrenar en todo lo que sabe, una vez que complete el entrenamiento, puede asumir el liderazgo del dojo, como se merece por ser la verdadera heredera del clan Shiranui, como una verdadera maestra Shiranui

¿Un nuevo entrenamiento, pero bajo qué tipo de circunstancias?

-Espero que puedas recibir este mensaje, Genzo te estará esperando y ... ten exito.

Después de escuchar que Mai se sentía dormida en sus muebles ...

… 10: 30 am

Su estómago comenzó a rugir, una señal de que tenía hambre, ahora que era por la mañana, los rayos del sol mostraban una sala de estar bastante desorganizada, no era una ama de casa, incluso si deseaba ser una con Andy siendo su esposo, pero al menos logró llegar con bastante facilidad a la cocina, lo que no sorprenderá que estuviera tan desorganizada como la sala de estar, pero por otro lado, y después de abrir su refrigerador, estaba abarrotada de verduras, carnes y frutas de cualquier tipo

Al menos trabajar en un restaurante le ofreció algunas ventajas, como aprender a cocinar, incluso si no era chef, en algunos momentos los chefs la ayudaron a aprender, por lo que tomó algunos huevos, harina, leche y azúcar, mezcló todo y preparó 3 hotcakes muy rápido, se sirvió un vaso de leche y comenzó a comer, mirando todo el desorden en su departamento

-Maldita sea, necesito ayuda con todo esto.

Intentó llamar a Riho para esto, pero se escuchó el contestador automático "Moshi Moshi, Riho aquí, lo siento, no puedo responder por el momento, llámame más tarde, adiós"

-Por amor de Dios- entonces trató de llamar a Mary pero fue en vano -Probablemente lo pasó muy bien con Terry.

Sin opciones, quería llamar a Andy, pero luego recordó lo que sucedió ayer, probablemente solo le molestaría.

-Ahora, ¿A quién puedo llamar?

…..12 30 PM

Probablemente como una sorpresa, pero con un cabello castaño muy erizado y de pie y usando un pañuelo blanco, Joe Higashi estaba de pie frente a la puerta de Mai, después de que ella la abrió, solo parecía curioso

-¿Por qué yo?

-¿Porque tu no?

-Bueno, para ser sincero, incluso si somos amigos, no somos tan cercanos, incluso Terry parecía una mejor opción para ayudarte.

-Pero viniste, eso demuestra que al menos eres considerado- Mai sonrió

-Y que me prometiste algo de comida gratis- bromeó Joe -Espero que no me envenenes.

-Oye, trabajar en ese restaurante me hizo mejorar mis habilidades culinarias, entra.

Después de una hora de arreglar toda la sala de estar, tanto Joe como Mai terminaron

\- Maldición mujer, tienes un gran desastre aquí.

-No me lo recuerdes- entonces la kunoichi suspiró

Algo que Joe notó -¿Qué pasa?

Mai estaba considerando si tenía que decirle a Joe: no sé, si te digo, probablemente les contarás a los demás lo que está sucediendo.

-Es algo malo? - Mai lo negó con un movimiento de cabeza -Entonces, ¿Por qué esconderlo?

-Es porque es confuso, no sé qué hacer.

-Puedes explicarme si quieres.

-Pero por favor dime que no vas a contarle a Andy ni a Terry sobre eso, al menos cuando tenga mi mente clara- Con un gesto Joe lo prometió -Bueno, aquí va ...

Mai le contó sobre el DVD y el mensaje de su abuelo, luego un pequeño trozo de papel, Joe no sabía qué contestar

-Maldita sea, esto es bastante complejo.

-Es el último testamento de mi abuelo, pero no sé qué hacer, viajar de regreso a Japón significará estar lejos de todos ustedes.

-Un poco interesante el cómo logró enviar un DVD desde Japón, pero probablemente pensó que decírtelo fue lo mejor- Mai se sentó en su sofá -Incluso diciendo eso, esta es tu decisión.

-Bueno, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Al parecer, ese hombre Genzo me está esperando, y aunque no quiero viajar, también respeto a mi abuelo lo suficiente como para pensar en todo esto.

Entonces Joe dijo algo -Bueno, si la parte del entrenamiento es cierta, entonces esta será probablemente la oportunidad para que seas más fuerte que todos nosotros, incluso Andy.

Las palabras mágicas decían aquí: ¡Espera, eso es, si voy a entrenar, no solo eso, sino que deben considerarme en su equipo para el próximo torneo King of Fighters!

-¡Ey un momento, esa es mi posición! - gritó Joe de manera cómica

-Estoy bromeando Joe, pero gracias por tu ayuda- lo besó en la mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojar un poco -Pero no pienses que tienes una oportunidad conmigo.

-Bueno ... no dije eso- bromeó Joe rascándose la sien

-Pero probablemente con una de mis amigas del restaurante- luego usó su teléfono celular para mostrarle una foto a Joe -Su nombre es Riho Sazaki.

Mirándola, Joe sonrió -Wow, se ve muy linda.

-Para mostrar mi gratitud, te daré su número de teléfono.

Algo que Joe festejo -¡Yo sha! Pero no olvides la comida.

Con algunas risas, Joe y Mai terminaron su sesión de trabajo

….Por la noche

Terry y Andy estaban jugando videojuegos en su casa, Rock no se encontraba en ninguna parte, y en un momento, Terry celebró

-¡Toma ese hermano, mi quinta victoria consecutiva!

-No es justo Terry, todos los días prácticas en esto- Andy suspiró

Mirando cómo estaba su hermano, Terry preguntó -¿Pasa algo malo?

-Algo así, ayer Mai lucía aún más enojada de lo que normalmente está ... y es tu culpa.

Algo que sorprendió a Terry con la guardia baja -¿Por qué yo?

-Como le pediste a Mary que estuviera contigo, se suponía que estas dos iban de compras, así que es probable que lo hayas hecho porque ...

-Eh sí, me conoces bastante bien, pero no sabía que la situación era así, si veo a Mai, me disculparé con ella.

Entonces ambos escucharon que llamaban a una puerta, Terry se levantó para abrirla. -Rock, estás un poco tarde... oh, hola Joe.

-Hola, ¿cómo están las cosas?

Terry respondió -Bueno, que pateé el trasero de Andy en Street Fighter por sexta vez consecutiva.

-5 veces, ¡No mientas! - grito su hermano desde la sala

Tanto Terry como Joe se rieron -Entonces, ¿Por qué decidiste venir?

Joe entró en el apartamento y suspiró - Bueno, tengo noticias, Mai se va de South Town.

Andy dejó caer su controlador y Terry estaba en silencio, el primero dijo -Espera, ¿Qué?

Terry luego preguntó -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno, es una historia bastante larga, ella me pidió que fuera a su departamento ... - Luego miró a Andy, estaba enojado -Para ayudarla a ordenar su sala de estar, no tengas ideas estúpidas, por favor Andy.

-Seguro…

-Para que lo compruebes, ella me dio un número de una amiga suya mientras estaba allí- y él mostró la foto de Riho en su teléfono celular -¿Ves? No estoy bromeando.

Pero Terry luego interrumpió -Ok, cálmense ustedes dos, vayan directo al punto Joe.

-Bien, entonces es cuando ella me dijo que el Sr. Hanzo Shiranui grabó un video, días antes de su muerte y se lo envió 1 mes antes de cumplir 26 años, su último testamento fue que ella se hiciera cargo del dojo Shiranui en Kioto.

\- ¿Qué, otro dojo? - preguntó Andy - ¿Cómo el señor Shiranui no nos lo contó?

-No lo sé, me pidió que no te lo dijera hasta que estuviera segura de esto, pero después de unos minutos miró con confianza.

-Y por supuesto, no tuviste ninguna influencia al respecto.

Después de lo que dijo Andy, Joe parecía nervioso, y Terry también lo notó -Oh, idiota ...

Andy casi golpea a Joe en la cara, pero su hermano lo detuvo con una mano -¡Déjame golpearle la cara!

\- ¡Eso no resolverá nada!

-Él la influenció, ¡Mai saliendo de South Town es tu culpa!

Esas palabras molestaron a Joe, pero en lugar de golpearlo, decidió hablar - ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Tú eres quien siempre la rechaza, es una belleza, pero tienes un ridículo complejo de inseguridad, si hubieras aceptado al menos una de sus múltiples propuestas, ¡tal vez no hubiera considerado abandonar esta ciudad en primer lugar!

\- ¡Eso es absolutamente ...!

-Cierto - Terry detuvo toda la situación -Andy, no sé si se trata de tus propios nervios o si es algo más, pero Joe tiene razón sobre esta situación, ahora Mai es una adulta, esta es su decisión y nosotros necesitamos respetar eso.

Después de lo que dijo su hermano mayor, Andy se veía terrible, le preguntó a Joe - ¿Cuándo se va?

-Me dijo que la semana que viene, ya que tiene que contar la situación en su trabajo y preparar documentos.

-Bien, una semana, tengo tiempo para pensar en algo.

Andy dejó la sala en dirección a su habitación, justo en el momento en que Rock llegó con algunas bolsas de plástico en sus manos.

-Oh, hola Joe, nadie me dijo que vendrías.

Terry le dijo inmediatamente -No te preocupes Rock, probablemente Andy no estará comiendo.

Después de lo que dijo su padre adoptivo, Rock se sorprendió - ¿Me perdí algo importante?

… .6 días después

Mai estaba hablando con su jefe en una mesa del restaurante, estaba firmando algunos papeles.

-De acuerdo, debido a tu año completo de trabajo aquí, 2000 dólares es lo que recibes como compensación.

-Gracias por su apoyo, Sr. Rogers, y perdón por irme

El hombre solo sonrió, pero parecía un poco triste -No, gracias a ti, nos ayudaste mucho aquí, y perdón si no pude mostrar nuestro agradecimiento de manera adecuada.

Compartieron un apretón de manos y Mai se levantó lista para irse, pero estandoen la puerta, Riho estaba llorando.

-Buaaaahhhh Mai, te voy a extrañar!

-Riho me sorprendes, siempre eres tan feliz- dijo Mai con una sonrisa que ocultaba un poco de tristeza

-Pero eres mi mejor amiga, ¡No quiero que te vayas! - y Riho siguió llorando

-Mira Riho, solo tienes 20 años, te volverás aún más hermosa y probablemente serás la próxima estrella de este lugar, si haces esfuerzos para hacerlo- y ella sacó las lágrimas de su amiga -Y no te preocupes mantendremos contacto.

-Claro ... solo que ya no será lo mismo.

Mai le dedicó otra sonrisa -Bueno, probablemente no, pero para que no te sientas mal mira, hay un chico que le conté sobre ti, se llama Joe Higashi, probablemente pasar tiempo con él sería bueno, piensa que eres lindo.

-Espera, ¿Qué, un chico que piensa que soy linda? - Riho cambió su cara triste por una vergonzosa, su cara comenzó a ponerse roja - Oh, Dios mío.

-Jehe, espero que ustedes dos sean muy buenos amigos- y Mai guiñó un ojo -Te veo en el futuro.

Por la noche comenzó a empacar su ropa, una Nintendo Switch, un reproductor de DVD portátil, algunas otras cosas que necesitará en su viaje, pero luego escuchó que llamaban a su puerta, después de abrirla, su rostro mostró su sorpresa.

-Andy?

-Podemos hablar un momento?

-Si, seguro- y ella salió - ¿Qué pasa?

Andy no sabía cómo empezar, pero después de pensar un poco y Mai se puso un poco molesta, finalmente lo dijo

-Soy tan estúpido, toda mi vida fue ser un estúpido que no sabía qué hacer realmente en su vida.

-¿Por qué estás diciendo eso?

-Bueno, probablemente lo sepas, pero Joe nos contó hace días sobre tu viaje.

-Ese Joe ... bueno, tuve que elegir mis palabras más sabiamente- luego miró la cara de Andy

-Probablemente fue lo mejor, necesitaba tiempo para pensar qué decir y tengo que pedir perdón por ese día, me pediste ayuda y fui tan tonta, no solo entonces, todas esas veces que querías estar conmigo y simplemente te rechacé ... Simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Tus nervios se apoderaron de ti, pero no los mostrabas en el campo de batalla- Mai dijo eso con algo de tristeza, incluso con una sonrisa en su rostro -Pensé que cambiaría algo después del primer beso.

-Sí, soy tan tonto, lo siento ...

\- ¿Ahora qué? - Andy no sabía qué decir después de esas palabras provenientes de Mai -Ya compré mi boleto de avión, mi viaje es mañana.

-Entonces, ¿Vas a viajar incluso con lo que dije?

-Personalmente no cambiaría mi elección, es por mi abuelo Andy, tu sensei también, tengo que cumplir su último deseo.

-Oh Mai ... -

Él trató de poner sus manos sobre sus hombros, pero ella tomó ambas con sus propias manos. - Y, después de tener esos días para pensar en nuestro tipo de relación, recordé ese beso y todas las veces que me ayudaste, ¿Cómo puedo ser una buena esposa si tienes que rescatarme todas las veces que estoy en peligro? Si quiero casarme contigo, debo ser capaz de defenderme para poder ser un buen equipo.

-Eso es ... ayudarte, puedo hacerlo siempre Mai ...

-Pero no quiero ser un peso muerto sobre tus hombros, ya no ...

Al darse cuenta de que tratar de convencerla de que se quedara fue en vano, Andy la abrazó con algo de fuerza. Lo siento, Mai, te extrañaré.

-Volveré Andy, te lo prometo porque te amo.

Con esa promesa hecha, ambos se besaron ...

…

Así comenzó su nueva aventura, tomando el primer avión a Kyoto, Japón, Mai se despidió de sus amigos que fueron allí para despedirla, Andy, Terry, Joe, Rock, Mary y Riho, la última parecía triste, pero no tan tanto como Andy, que no quería mostrarlo

Mary le dijo algo a Terry -No estoy tan segura de que Mai haga esto, ¿Crees que estará bien, Terry?

-Lo estara, y si se mete en problemas, al menos sabemos dónde la podremos encontrar.

-Bien ... le doy una semana.

-Eso es malvado- Terry se rió

Momentos después y después de subir al avión, Mai pensó para sí misma.

-Espero que las cosas mejoren, ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez pueda ganar el próximo torneo King of Fighters.

Y así, comenzó un nuevo viaje, una nueva aventura

_**Shiranui**_

_**Una historia de FATAL FURY**_


	2. Capitulo 1: El nuevo sensei

¿No hubo lecturas al prologo? Bueno, quizás conociendo a los nuevos personajes se animen, no se olviden de visitar la galería en mi Twitter: Legend_355, para que asi vean a los nuevos personajes, adelante raza latina, se va a poner todo muy bueno para nuestra kunoichi favorita

…..

Capítulo 1: El nuevo sensei

Kyoto, Japón

Mai estaba sola en este país, era japonesa pero después de años de vivir en Estados Unidos, regresar fue bastante extraño, no se sentía como en casa en lo absoluto.

-Bueno, tengo que ir a este lugar- miró un papel que le dejó su abuelo, parte del paquete en el que venia el disco -Aquí vamos.

Después de salir del aeropuerto, tomó el primer taxi que vio y le dio la dirección al conductor, este tenía curiosidad.

-Pero esto está bastante lejos de aquí.

Lo cual intrigo a Mai-¿Cuánto cuesta?

-1095 yenes.

Sonaba un poco caro -¿Qué? Agh ok, vamos.

Y el conductor no se equivocó, el viaje le llevó casi una hora más, en total casi un día de viaje, nada que le guste, pero no importó realmente, lo que realmente importaba eran las preguntas que la kunoichi se hacia a ella misma

-¿Por qué mi abuelo no me contó a mí ni a Andy sobre este dojo de los Shiranui? ¿El tal Genzo Suzuki me lo contará? Y también, que mi abuelo no me habló de él, ¿Por qué?

Después de 50 minutos de viaje en taxi y tras darle el dinero al conductor, Mai llegó al dojo, que estaba en la zona rural de Kioto, por lo que el dojo estaba rodeado de naturaleza, pero no le prestó atención a aquello, sino más bien al enorme edificio que tenia al frente

-Guau.

Mai se acercó a la puerta, había un timbre a un lado y la tocó, después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió automáticamente y entró.

-Aaammm, hola, ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Luego se dio cuenta de cómo era el dojo por dentro, rodeado por un enorme jardín, un edificio central de 2 pisos estaba allí, luego lo miró, parecía un artista marcial clásico de al menos 70 años, sin pelo en la parte superior de la cabeza, un hombre que estaba usando una escoba para deshacerse del polvo, luego miró a la señorita

-¿Eres Mai Shiranui?

Ella se encogió de hombros afirmándolo - ¿Y tú eres Genzo Suzuki?

-Sí- el anciano tardó unos segundos en continuar. -Hummm, esperaba que estuvieras aquí antes, ¿Qué pasó?

_-Así que todo en el video era cierto_\- luego sacudió la cabeza -Bueno, tenía algunos amigos en Estados Unidos y un trabajo, dejarlo todo a un lado me llevó algo de tiempo.

-Bien, ya no importa, entra.

Dejó su escoba y Mai lo siguió, la primera habitación ya mostraba un gran escenario de entrenamiento, Genzo tomó asiento en medio de ella.

-Bueno, creo que es adecuado decirte cómo conozco a tu abuelo.

-En el video me dijo que eran compañeros de entrenamiento- Mai también se sentó

-Sí, pero supongo que no te contó sobre mí antes, nuestra historia es bastante complicada pero fuimos muy buenos amigos hasta los 30, este dojo, lo abrimos juntos con un poco de suerte y trabajo duro, pero Hanzo fue el que invirtió más dinero, por eso este fue el primer verdadero Dojo Shiranui.

Mai miró en dirección al techo, contemplando toda la estructura - ¿Y por qué estabas a cargo?

-Por él, incluso si nos separamos debido a problemas personales, tuvo la amabilidad de permitirme manejar este dojo cuando abrió otro, pero me dijo algo, que cuando venga la heredera Shiranui, ella será la nueva encargada, como estaba eternamente agradecido con él no dudé, gracias a él pude trabajar adecuadamente.

-Así que es por eso, y tuvieron problemas en el pasado.

-Sí, me contactó días antes de su muerte, que vendrías antes de cumplir 26 años, y se aseguraría de que esto suceda- Genzo suspiró -Mi buen amigo Hanzo, ¿Sabes cómo murió?

Mai se cruzó de brazos, recordando que la situación no era cómoda -Tenía un problema pulmonar.

-Ya veo- Genzo se puso de pie -Bueno Mai, quiero saber qué tan buena eres ahora, como eres la nieta de Hanzo y su alumna, supongo que no eres un principiante.

-Por supuesto que no- Mai se puso de pie - ¿Me estás pidiendo una pelea?

-Eso es, te daré 5 minutos para que te prepares con la ropa adecuada.

-Me estás dando 4 minutos y 50 segundos más de lo que realmente necesito- Con una sonrisa confiada, Mai se quitó la ropa y, en solo unos segundos, ya estaba con su clásico traje rojo de ninja -En guardia.

Genzo estaba en silencio, y aún más después de ver cómo poseía Mai, con una mano en su cintura y toda la parte superior de su cuerpo a un lado, dejando su pecho expuesto, el hombre simplemente adoptó una pose clásica.

-¿Listo?

Mai estaba esperando el primer movimiento, después de unos segundos Genzo movió un poco su pie, algo que hizo que la kunoichi atacara primero, Genzo evitó su ataque fácilmente y la tomó del cuello, y con suficiente fuerza, atacó a Mai con un suplex inverso, haciéndola aterrizar violentamente de cara y cuerpo contra el suelo

Viendo aquello, Genzo se mostró decepcionado-Que forma vergonzosa de pelear, ¿Qué diablos intentabas, seducirme?

Tomando su rostro con sus manos, Mai demostró el dolor que sentía -Algo…así.

Escuchando aquello, Genzo espeto -No puedo creer que fueras estudiante de Hanzo. Eres una desgracia, esa ropa, esa pose de pelea, fuiste expuesta a un ataque fácil y eso es lo que hice, ¡Párate ahora!

Aun soportando el dolor, Mai lo hizo - ¿Qué ... así será el entrenamiento?

-Por supuesto ... - y con molestia miró cómo Mai volvió a su pose de lucha -¿Por qué estás volviendo a esa pose inútil? No creo que tu abuelo te haya enseñado eso.

-Pues, me siento un poco más libre haciendo esto- respondió Mai, ya algo molesta con su atacante

-No sobrevivirás si mantienes ese tipo de actitud- Genzo luego se alejó -ponte de nuevo tu ropa, mañana comenzaremos tu entrenamiento desde lo básico.

-¡¿Lo básico?!... - Mai estaba frustrada por escuchar eso -Pero no soy un principiante.

-Actuaste como tal- su cara mostraba lo estricto que era, una cara de la cual Mai estaba empezando a asustarse -No sé si Hanzo te dijo esto, pero un entrenamiento conmigo será difícil, mañana tendrás que levantarte temprano

Esas palabras la hicieron sentir mal, pero se resigno -Bien, ¿Qué tan temprano?

-4: 30 am, te estaré esperando en el jardín- dicho aquello, Genzo salió de la habitación

Mai estaba asombrada, sorprendida y enojada, no solo su opinión sobre Genzo cambió en cuestión de segundos, sino que ahora estaba preocupada por su propia seguridad, pensando en aquello se dejó caer al suelo

-Abuelo Hanzo... ¿Por qué?

… .. Más tarde en la noche

Al menos Genzo la dejó ir a Kyoto, estando ahi Mai quería comer un poco de tonkatsu, y mientras estaba en un restaurante, ya esperando su plato, recibió una llamada, pero al mirar el nombre, se sintió molesta.

-Otro intento inútil de Yuri por hacerme responderle, tal vez debería cambiar mi número- y Mai negó la llamada, momentos después recibió otro, era Riho, alguien a quien no dudaría en contestar

-Moshi moshi Mai, ¿Cómo están las cosas en Kyoto?

Su amiga suspiro -Horrible, mi nuevo sensei es un maldito idiota- Mai suspiró

-Bueno, eso es una lástima, pero espero que algún día podamos visitarte.

-Sí, será bueno hacerlo,

-Espera, tu cumpleaños es en 3 semanas ¿verdad?

Mai se rio un poco. -Sé lo que estás pensando, quieres visitarme, ¿Adivine?

-Si puedo, puedo ir con Joe si quieres.

Escuchar aquello hizo sonreír a Mai -Oh, veo que tuviste una buena primera cita.

Las bromas comenzaron de un lado a otro. Sí, está un poco loco, pero también me hace reír. Deberías haberme hablado de Joe hace algún tiempo.

-Jaja lo siento, no pensé que él sería tu tipo- el camarero vino con su plato -Gracias ... mira Riho, esta comida se ve increíble.

-Se ve muy rico de hecho jaja.

Mientras continuaban con sus bromas, los problemas comenzaban a aparecer en otro lado del restaurante, un hombre borracho comenzaba a causarle problemas al mismo camarero que atendía a Mai

-¡Dame más sake!

-Señor, deberías ir a tu casa.

-¡No me digas que hacer, pendejo!

Al escuchar todo esto, Mai se enojó -Oh maldición, justo cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo bien por una vez- Intentó comer, pero luego se escuchó el sonido inquietante de los vidrios rompiéndose.

-Pagué por estar aquí, así que, si no me das más sake, ¡Te daré una paliza!

-Señor, cálmese ahora mismo o llamaré a seguridad.

El hombre lo atrapó y quiso golpear al pobre hombre, pero luego el borracho sintió una mano suave sobre su hombro.

-Detén estas tonterías y sal de aquí.

Esas no fueron palabras que lo hicieron detenerse -¡Cállate la boca, perra! - y la escupió en la cara

Ese fue el momento en el que supo, que lo arruino

Un poderoso golpe en el codo en la cara y luego un puñetazo en el abdomen fueron suficientes para derribarlo, luego ella lo atrapó y envolvió su mano en fuego, el tipo estaba asustado

-Ahora vete, o te hare pedazos

Después de que ella le dio la oportunidad de irse, salió corriendo del lugar como si no hubiera mañana, después de mirar esto, el camarero le agradeció a Mai

-Muchas gracias señorita, me ayudaste mucho.

La hizo sentirse un poco avergonzada, Mai sonrió -No fue por nada, no te preocupes.

-Oh, insisto, hoy el restaurante te invita a comer.

Buenas noticias por una vez -Bueno, eso es genial.

…

Pero estando solo en el dojo, Genzo miraba a las estrellas, pensando para sí mismo.

-Esperamos que ella no tenga ningún problema ni pelea.

….

Algo que ya hizo, pero ¿Por qué Genzo estaba tan preocupado? Tal vez tenga que ver con que alguien esté en su habitación, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que el sensei, recibió una llamada a su teléfono celular

\- ¿Qué pasó?

-Algo inesperado, una pelea en un restaurante.

-Claro, problemas normales para ser honesto, se supone que debes darme noticias interesantes mientras patrullas la ciudad, no para decirme eso.

-Señor, por lo que pude ver, la mujer que ganó la pelea usó pyrokinesis ...

Pyrokinesis, una palabra que lo hizo enojar un poco -Gracias por la información, pero necesitamos confirmar todo, usemos a algunas personas más para continuar las patrullas solo para asegurarnos.

-Por supuesto señor- entonces la llamada terminó

-Pyrokinesis ... clan Shiranui ...

… Día uno del entrenamiento

La alarma comenzó a sonar, eso solo significaba una cosa, a las 4:30 a.m., Genzo configuró el reloj para que Mai se despertara

-Oh, maldita sea- tomó el reloj que estaba sobre un pequeño escritorio en su nueva cama -Lo toma muy en serio, afffff ...

Momentos después y todavía en pijamas, Mai bajó las escaleras y observó a su nueva sensei poner algunas cajas en bolsas.

-Llegas tarde.

\- ¿Qué?

-Mira la hora- Genzo señaló un reloj que estaba arriba de la puerta.

Y después de que Mai lo vio, se molestó -¡Son las 5:01 am, estás exagerando!

-Si llega antes de la hora acordada estas a tiempo, si llegas a tiempo en realidad estas tarde, y si llegas tarde, es mejor no venir.

-Oh, ¿Entonces me estás diciendo que debería irme? - finalmente ella mostró su molestia

-Un consejo para la próxima vez- Finalmente terminó su trabajo -Ahora para comenzar, necesitamos distribuir todas esas cajas de leche.

Luego, Mai miró al suelo, dos grandes palos de bambú sostenían grandes bolsas llenas de cajas de leche, mirando esto, Mai se mostro bastante preocupada

-Oh ... ok, ¿a qué lugar está cerca de aquí?

-Al centro de la ciudad de Kyoto.

Y ese lugar estaba en casi 1 hora en auto. Oh, claro, ¿Dónde está el auto?

Esa pregunta hizo que Genzo se riera -¡¿Auto? Jajajajajaja!

Esa risa malvada acaba de hacer que Mai se dé cuenta de que su día comenzará de una manera horrible

Y momentos después, al menos 1 hora después, la señorita estaba empezando a cansarse muchisimo, mientras ella y su sensei caminaban sin dudar por el camino.

\- ¡Esto es horrible!

-Y es por eso que tenemos que levantarnos temprano, si no llegamos al menos a las 8 en punto, entonces los vendedores no querrán nuestro producto.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo lograste obtener todas esas cajas de leche?

La pregunta de Mai sono bastante precisa -Gracias a un distribuidor que está aún más lejos de Kyoto, le dije que dejara las cajas en el dojo para que ahorrara en combustible y, por supuesto, me ayudara con algo de dinero extra.

\- ¿Y tú también le contaste sobre mí? - Escuchó a Genzo reírse un poco -Oh vamos, ¡Nos vamos a tomar mucho tiempo!

-Si no quieres que sea así, ¡Entonces comencemos a trotar!

Mirando cómo Genzo tenía esa cantidad de energía, hizo que Mai cayera como si fuera la vieja de las dos, gimiendo de molestia porque tenía que seguirlo.

7:55 am

Finalmente, el dúo llegó al centro de la ciudad, específicamente a un edificio en el que el primer piso parecía una tienda, Genzo miró su reloj

-Con 5 minutos, pero lo hicimos, esta vez subestimaste tu propia fuerza, Mai.

El sensei se quitó las cajas y luego ayudó a su estudiante, fue el mismo momento en que Mai se desmayó al suelo, con su rostro mostrando todo su cansancio, como un fantasma saliendo de su cuerpo.

-Me siento como que me estoy muriendo.

-Quejosa- dijo su nuevo sensei

Una anciana estaba saliendo de la tienda, mirando a las personas recién llegadas.

-Oh Genzo, justo a tiempo.

-Hola Kana, bueno sí, y con más producto esta vez.

La mujer, aparentemente de unos 60 años y con ropa conservadora de color púrpura, miró hacia abajo y vio cómo Mai intentaba recuperar algo de energía.

\- ¡Oh, que lindura! ¿Quién es ella?

-Bueno Kana, te presento a mi nueva estudiante, se llama Mai Shiranui.

Kana se acercó a ella -Oh, pero eres tan malo, solo mírala.

-Bueno, su abuelo me pidió que usara todas las técnicas que sé enseñar- dijo Genzo sin preocuparse por su alumna

-Pero yo ... no esperaba ... esto- Nuevamente Mai estaba tratando de respirar

-Oh pobrecita, vamos, con un buen desayuno recuperarás toda tu energía.

Eso hizo que Mai sonriera un poco, pero luego miró a Genzo, que llevaba las cajas dentro de la tienda.

\- ¿Vamos a comer algo extraño?

-Solo entra.

Momentos después y ya dentro de la tienda, en la que en el centro había algunas mesas con sus respectivas sillas, tanto sensei como los estudiantes estaban esperando el desayuno.

-Entonces ... ¿Siempre vienes aquí a comer?

-La mayoría de las veces, en otros días solo como algo ligero en el dojo con lo que compro en el mercado.

Esas palabras hicieron que Mai sintiera curiosidad, pero esa curiosidad fue reemplazada por alegría y sorpresa después de ver cómo Kana y otro chico estaban sirviendo panqueques, huevos, tocino, jarabe de arce y vasos de jugo y leche, la kunoichi babeó después de ver toda esa comida.

-Pero esto se ve tan delicioso, ¿Por qué?

Genzo comenzó a cortar sus panqueques -Traté de decírtelo en el camino, pero comenzaste a gritar y quejarte, es lógico, después del esfuerzo que hicimos hace unos momentos, necesitamos recuperar energia y la mejor manera es con un buen desayuno y unos minutos de descanso.

Mai tomó un pedazo del panqueque, después de probarlo, siente que acaba de comer un dulce trozo de nube.

-Oh Dios mío, esto es tan delicioso.

-Después de esto, vamos a tomar media hora para descansar, ya que vamos a regresar al dojo de la misma manera que vinimos aquí, pero esta vez sin mayor peso adicional.

Mai suspiró, probablemente una cosa que esperar, pero al menos tuvo un excelente desayuno, una cosa para disfrutar

Después de media hora de permanecer en esa tienda, Kana los despidió a ambos cuando comenzaron su camino de regreso al dojo, después de unos minutos, Mai decidió preguntarle algo a Genzo.

-Tú ... perdón, ¿Tiene otros estudiantes aparte de mí?

-He tenido algunos, muchos de ellos convertidos en buenos competidores, pero otros fueron solo fracasos, no para mí, sino por sus propias decisiones.

-Oh, ya veo, ¿Y todos ellos tuvieron el mismo entrenamiento que yo?

-No todos, lo que estoy haciendo contigo es algo que hago con estudiantes que ya tenían una base, incluso con una primera mala impresión eres la nieta de Hanzo, espero que salgan cosas buenas de ti.

Un mensaje positivo de su nuevo sensei mientras salían de la zona urbana de la ciudad, así será para Mai a partir de hoy


	3. Chapter 2: Objetivo

Bueno, 1 lector vale el esfuerzo xD, saludos Manu y disculpa si te confundiste pero soy hombre, Si acaso puedo responder tus preguntas

1) Todo juego de pelea/mundo abierto es de mi preferencia

2) Andy aparecerá, tendrá importancia en la trama también

OK, siguiente cap en la lista, disfruten

….

Capítulo 2: El objetivo

Más tarde, el mismo día, Mai y Genzo terminaron una sesión de meditación en el jardín, la estudiante suspiro

-Bien Mai, eso es suficiente por hoy, puedes descansar ahora.

La kunoichi se puso de pie y se estiró, el primer día fue realmente agotador -Ummm ok, ¿Vamos a traer leche a la tienda mañana?

-No realmente, la distribución de la leche es saltando un día, mañana tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Sin pensar en qué tipo de sorpresa podría ser, Mai se fue a dormir a las 10 p.m., totalmente cansada

Al día siguiente, a la misma hora, a las 4:30, la alarma comenzó a sonar, sin saber por qué estaba configurado así después de lo que dijo Genzo, apagó la chatarra e intentó volver a sus sueños, la imagen mostró cómo su nuevo el dormitorio era, totalmente simple, solo una cama, un armario y una mesita en la que estaba el reloj

Después de apagar el reloj, Mai escuchó cómo llamaban a la puerta, el sonido no quería detenerse y eso la molestó mucho.

-Bien, ya voy a abrir.

Lo que recibió después de abrir la puerta fue un puñetazo enorme en la cara que la envió al piso, y luego ese mismo puñetazo acercándose a ella en la posición que le quedaba, después de todo eso, Mai comenzó a gritar.

\- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

-No estás alerta, error de novato, nunca bajes la guardia, incluso si estás en tu casa.

-Bien, pero ¿Era necesario golpearme en la cara?

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, dijo -Fue solo por diversión- Genzo luego ayudó a Mai a ponerse de pie

-Acabas de golpear a una mujer en la cara- Tenía que acostumbrarse a eso, su cara estaba recibiendo muchos castigos en estos días -Ningún caballero golpea a una dama en la cara.

-Dile eso a un enemigo y él o ella probablemente te maten, ahora vamos, preparé algo para ti.

Todavía con dolor, Mai preguntó -¿A qué hora te has despertado?

-4 am.

Eso sorprendió a Mai -Es que acaso no duermes?

-Más temprano que tú, seguro, ahora vámonos.

Momentos después en el jardín, tanto Mai como Genzo estaban mirando hacia una pared de ladrillos, solo estaba allí, como una persona que está sola, preguntó Genzo

-¿Qué puedes ver ahí?

-Solo una pared.

-Es tu objetivo, hoy probaré tu fuerza ... destrúyela.

No le pareció muy difícil a Mai -Oh, está bien.

Pero en el momento en que las llamas comenzaron a aparecer en su brazo, Genzo dijo -Sin usar pyrokinesis

El silencio fue la mejor respuesta a aquello, después de lo que acababa de presenciar sobre él probablemente no fue una sorpresa, estaba segura de que era fuerte, pero ¿Lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper una pared con un solo golpe? Probablemente, si decidiese no hacerlo, Genzo la golpeará nuevamente, por lo que decidió ir a toda velocidad con el codo izquierdo.

Entonces se escuchó el sonido de los huesos chocando con la pared.

-Auch, aayyyy, auugghhh- su codo estaba empezando a sangrar, y la pared solo tenía un pequeño daño que Genzo examinó.

-Al menos le hiciste algún daño- luego la miró por el codo y tomó una botella de alcohol de una mesa que también estaba cerca -Utilízala, vamos a continuar tus pruebas de fuerza

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer después?

La pregunta respondió momentos después de que Genzo sacó 10 tejas del dojo

-Tu brazo derecho todavía está bien, úsalo para romper las 10 tejas.

-Con un puñetazo, supongo- Genzo asintió y Mai suspiró -Ok lo que sea, aquí vamos.

Trató de enfocar su mente, y tomarlo con suficiente paciencia esta vez, conectó su golpe más fuerte a las baldosas, pero solo logró romper 3 de ellas antes de intentar nuevamente resistir el dolor en su mano, Genzo luego miró el resultado

-3 de 10, bastante decepcionante, pero al menos fue mejor que la pared.

Pero eso no importó para el kunoichi-Sí, y ahora mi codo y mis manos están sangrando.

-Ponte unos vendajes en estos y ya, luego vamos a probar tu velocidad.

Velocidad, algo que no sonaba difícil, aparte de estar en silencio, la velocidad era necesaria para convertirse en un todo un ninja más que la fuerza misma, era su oportunidad de mostrarle a Genzo que no era una principiante

Momentos después, tanto sensei como estudiante estaban en una esquina del recinto del dojo, Genzo tenía un cronómetro en la mano.

-Muy bien, veamos qué tan rápida eres, tienes que correr todo el recinto y regresar aquí, ¿Lista? - Mai asintió -Ya.

Y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, algo que su abuelo se aseguró de que fuera una especialista, mientras corría comenzaba a pensar

_-Ahora veamos si Genzo dice algo malo sobre mí._

Después de ejecutar todo el recinto, Mai se detuvo justo en frente de su sensei.

-30 segundos, no está mal.

\- ¿No está mal? ¡Eso fue increíble!

-Bueno, no estoy diciendo algo diferente pero puedes hacerlo mejor, el mejor momento que puedes lograr aquí es la mitad del tiempo que lo hiciste, 15 segundos

Con todos esos resultados, estaba cayendo como en sus primeros días de entrenamiento -Ah, oh maldición, ¿Qué sigue? - Genzo simplemente fue en dirección al dojo -Sensei?

Y luego lanzó un kunai en dirección a Mai, ella logró evitarlo y el arma aterrizó en una pared y rebotó, pero cuando lo miró, se dio cuenta de que una de sus mejillas estaba empezando a sangrar un poco.

-Reflejos, lograste evitarlo, pero tu cara comienza a sangrar, por lo que tu tiempo de reacción necesita algo de trabajo.

-¡Eso podría haberme matado!

-Nah, corté la punta, si el kunai te hubiera alcanzado, solo te golpearía en la cabeza- luego miró su reloj -7 de la mañana, un buen momento para desayunar.

Mirando cómo estaba tan tranquilo después de todo esto, Mai simplemente cayó al suelo, algo a lo que probablemente tenía que acostumbrarse

Genzo no era un mal chef, pero cocinaba algo simple, tostadas con algunas frutas y té, ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio, después de unos momentos Genzo dijo algo

-Tus brazos no son lo suficientemente fuertes, tus manos no son resistentes, tu codo comenzó a sangrar después de un golpe.

-Si solo me hubieses dejado usar la piroquinesis.

-Tus piernas están bien, pero puede ser mejor, tus reflejos también están en ese nivel, en mi opinión, probablemente Hanzo no tuvo tiempo suficiente para enseñarte todo lo que sabe, pero si no fuera el caso, probablemente te has debilitado tras un tiempo

Tenía que darle algo de crédito a Genzo, después de un tiempo de calma, Mai estaba comenzando a dejar su entrenamiento a un lado, probablemente estaba más débil que hace un año.

-Yo ... no lo pensé, tienes razón, entrenaba solo para los torneos de King of Fighters.

-Especialmente con mi primera impresión sobre ti hace 2 días, ¿Tu abuelo te enseñó eso?

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Mai

-No estoy seguro o a lo mejor me salte esa clase, pero el traje que usaste pues es muy revelador, incluso para los estándares de las kunoichi Shiranui.

Mai comenzó a rascarse la parte de atrás de su cabeza -Bueno ... Según lo que le entendí a mi abuelo, ese tipo de trajes eran clásicos de las kunoichi y servían para distraer a los oponentes.

\- ¿Incluso mujeres? - Genzo levantó una ceja

Esa pregunta hizo que Mai se sintiera un poco avergonzada -Bueno, para ser honesta, algunas de las guerreras con las que luché ... digamos que eran un poco extrañas.

-Quizás exageraste en ese concepto- Genzo bebió un poco de té -probablemente no lo sabías, pero seguir usando esa pose con la que me enfrentaste inicialmente solo provocara que a futuro, tu espalda no funcione correctamente en solo unos años ya que terminaras con escoliosis, por lo que debes dejar de hacerlo y dejar de confiar tanto en tu belleza.

Después de escuchar esto, Mai se río un poco -Entonces, ¿Estás admitiendo que soy hermosa?

-No dije nada diferente antes, pero no me vas a distraer con eso- Genzo admitió -Pero esa es tu mayor debilidad, ya que confías tanto en una estrategia tan básica, te vuelves fácilmente vulnerable a cualquier tipo de oponente que se concentra lo suficiente en la lucha.

Mai suspiró -Ya veo, entonces, ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?

-En primer lugar, ejercicio, tienes una buena cantidad de energia, por lo que te ayudará mucho, aquí en el dojo tenemos un gimnasio para que puedas usarlo para fortalecer tu cuerpo, pero tenemos que hacerlo sabiamente, Si hace una cantidad excesiva de ejercicio, avanzaremos mas lento.

-Un gimnasio, eso suena bien.

-Come rápido para que puedas verlo

Después de 10 minutos de hablar y comer, Mai siguió a Genzo dentro del dojo, abrió una puerta y le mostró un gimnasio bastante grande de 2 pisos, con cualquier tipo de equipo.

-Wow, se ve increíble.

-En el segundo piso tenemos un escenario de entrenamiento, para que puedas entrenar nuevas técnicas de lucha.

-Bueno, eso es genial, pero tengo otro interés.

-¿Qué tipo? - preguntó Genzo

-Cómo manejar mi piroquinesis más sabiamente.

Su sensei comenzó a pensar en ello, estuvo en silencio unos segundos antes de decir algo -Cuando te hayas fortalecido podre enseñarte, sé que puedes manejar tu propia piroquinesis bastante bien, pero necesito asegurarme de que lo harás perfectamente, recuerda que estamos hablando de fuego.

-Lo sé, y lo dijiste, tengo un buen nivel de piroquinesis, si quieres, puedo mostrarte.

-No es necesario por el momento, ahora es el momento de comenzar tu entrenamiento para hoy.

Genzo era insistente en tratarla de novata -Bien ¿Qué máquina tengo que usar?

-Ninguno de ellos, eso vendrá después.

Genzo Suzuki, un hombre extraño y, por supuesto, un sensei extraño, tanto él como Mai fueron al segundo piso, momentos después Mai estaba contando la cantidad de flexiones que tenía que hacer con algunas baldosas en la espalda, eso fue especialmente difícil para ella. brazos heridos

-97 ... 98 ... 99 ... 100- y cayo al piso

-Bien, lo lograste.

Pero sintió el dolor en sus brazos debido a las tareas anteriores -Me duele mucho sensei.

-Por supuesto, debes acostumbrarte, durante las peleas experimentas cualquier tipo de dolor.

Nuevamente, tratando de acostumbrarme a sus métodos de enseñanza -¿Y ahora qué?

-Al primer piso, vas a levantar algo de peso.

Sus brazos recibirán mucho castigo hoy y por supuesto, Genzo estaba comprobando que todo estuviese bien, ya que estaba levantando una barra con algunas pesas a los lados

-98 ... 99 ... 100- Mai luego tomó su codo lesionado después de terminar el ejercicio -¿Es necesario que así?

Genzo notó que hacer un ejercicio así haría más lenta la rutina de entrenamiento -Probablemente necesite más tiempo para esto, tengo una idea. ¿Quiere ir de compras mañana? Esas prendas que estás usando no son adecuadas para el gimnasio, sino para la práctica de peleas.

Otro alivio para ella, pero probablemente fue demasiado bueno para escucharlo.

-Espere un minuto, ¿No era mañana el día de la distribución de leche?

Genzo se golpeó un poco la cabeza -Ah, sí, lo olvidé, tal vez el sábado.

Y ese fue el momento en que Mai se arrepintió de decir algo -Uffff, yo y mi gran boca.

-Pero lo que podemos hacer es comenzar a entrenar tus piernas, si quieres descansar tus brazos, salgamos afuera.

Y afuera, mientras sus brazos y manos podían descansar, el resto de su cuerpo no, ya que Genzo ponía pesas en las piernas y en la espalda de Mai, para hacer las cosas aún más difíciles, no estaba usando zapatos, por lo que estaba cansado bastante rápido

-Vamos Mai, si logras tener el mismo tiempo que tenías antes de usar esos pesos, significará que serás muchas veces más rápida.

-¡Esto es una mierda!

-Lo sé, ¡Sobrevive para convertirte en una maestra como yo!

Y así es como Mai comenzó a llorar -Andy ! ... Cierto, él no está aquí- dándose cuenta de que ella estaba aquí sola

Pero eso fue solo la mañana, en la tarde, Genzo decidió enseñar habilidades de lucha más específicas, ambos estaban uno frente al otro

-¿Qué tan rápido puedes golpear?

-Muy rápido- Luego, sin darse cuenta de cómo sucedió, comenzó a sentir algo de dolor en su hombro izquierdo -Ouch.

-Supongo que no así- tomó un palo de kendo del suelo - ¿Qué hay de las armas?

-Mi Kacho Sen, puedo usarlos muy bien.

-Déjame revisar.

Mai entró al edificio y después de unos momentos, volvió con 3 abanicos en sus manos.

-Son estos 3.

Genzo tomó las armas y suspiró -Se ven algo frágiles.

\- ¿Qué? Pero gané muchas peleas con estos.

-Ha, puedo obtener una versión metálica total de estos realmente fácil, ¿Qué pasa con las espadas? - Mai negó con la cabeza -Bueno, al menos sé que comenzaría, aquí lo tienes.

Usando uno de sus pies, le dio a Mai un palo de kendo -Bueno, ¿tengo que aprender a usar una espada?

Básicamente, pero no necesariamente una espada, incluso si los ninjas usan los ligeros, cualquier tipo de elemento similar a un palo de kendo será útil en una batalla.

Eso hizo reír a Mai -Oh bien, sé una cosa que sé cómo usar con una forma similar de esto- y como respuesta, Genzo atacó una de sus piernas con el palo -¡Auch!

\- ¡No tolero ese tipo de chistes!

\- ¡Hablaba de cuchillos de cocina! - Mai comenzaba a llorar cómicamente

Genzo igual se mostraba molesto -Entonces especifícalo desde el inicio, ahora comencemos a practicar.

Aprender a defenderse de un atacante de kendo fue cómo Mai pasó el resto de la tarde, así que, por la noche, ambos fueron a meditar, Mai al menos sabía por qué estaban haciendo esto, entrenamiento mental

-Imagina que estás luchando contra el peor enemigo que conoces, lucha contra él o ella, ¿Qué tan difícil es la batalla? Sea realista al respecto. Decía Genzo que mientras él también meditaba

La primera imagen que tuvo fue muy conocida, tal vez no por lo mucho que lo conoce personalmente, sino por los Bogards y Joe.

El jefe mafioso Geese Howard, un hombre que fue capaz de matar al padre de Andy y Terry, pero a como lo imaginaba, Geese le estaba pateando el trasero, ella trató de ser realista tal como Genzo le pidio, sin éxito, fue derrotada después de unos minutos. ella suspiró, su sensei lo notó

-¿Como te fue?

-Derrotada.

-¿Cuál fue tu oponente?

-No sé si has oído hablar de él ... se llamaba Geese Howard.

Ese nombre era realmente conocido por él -Algo así, antes de morir a su abuelo y comencé a mantener un poco de contacto, me habló de Wolfgang Krauser y de ese hombre, Geese Howard, supongo que es realmente fuerte.

-Y lo es, tengo que darle crédito a mi cuñado, Terry Bogard, por vencerlo, pero ... bueno, probablemente necesito un oponente real, no solo uno imaginario.

La idea de contarle sobre alguien que él conoce cruzó por su mente, pero luego lo negó.

-Bueno, probablemente en el futuro, hasta entonces tenemos que continuar tu entrenamiento.

-Será así todos los días?

-Hasta que tu cuerpo se fortalezca lo suficiente, prometo que una vez que logres ese objetivo, te enseñaré todo lo que sé sobre cómo mejorar la piroquinesis.

Mai sonrió levemente -Así que mañana no habrá ataque sorpresa.

-Pero vamos a distribuir la leche a Kioto.

Algo a lo que tenía que acostumbrarse, se acosto de nuevo en el piso, Mai sabía que pasará un momento difícil en ese dojo.


	4. Cap 3:Lider corruptoCap 4:Suburbio

Bueno, a tener paciencia con los comentarios, recuerden que pueden visitar mi galería en mi twitter

Y si, para mantener un poco el ritmo ¡Cap doble…! Y si, no hago mucha referencia a las festividades de navidad y fin de año en estas por 1 motivo: No son necesarios para la trama, aun si están tan juntas al cumpleaños de Mai

Eso es todo, y disfruten

…

Capítulo 3: Un líder corrupto

Ha pasado una semana y media desde que Mai comenzó su entrenamiento, mientras pasaba buenos momentos desayunando en la tienda de la Sra. Kana, o yendo de compras como el sábado pasado, ya que después de regresar al dojo empezó a usar su nuevo traje deportivo, se ajustaba muy bien a su cuerpo, con el color negro predominando en la ropa y algunas líneas rojas, se lo mostró a su sensei

-Genzo sensei, ¿Cómo me veo?

-Ah, bien

Y luego, en silencio, Mai no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta, por lo que se enojo - ¿Qué? Soy una especie de modelo, la gente siempre me dice que me veo impresionante.

-Señorita, has venido a entrenar, no a convertirte en modelo, y tienes que usar ese traje deportivo para el gimnasio, no para algo inútil.

Como una caricatura japonesa, totalmente blanca y avergonzada, Mai acaba de ir a su habitación.

-Okay.

Luego volvemos a los días presentes, tanto sensei como estudiante estaban llegando nuevamente a la tienda de Kana

-Hola Sr. Suzuki y Mai.

-Hola señorita Kana- dijeron ambos, al menos esta vez Mai estaba un poco menos cansada esta vez

-Adelante.

Se estaba preparando el desayuno, y mientras eso ocurria, Mai y Genzo estaban en silencio, algo que hizo que la dama se sintiera incómoda, por eso, ella quería decir algo.

-Entonces ... ¿Tienes familia?

Genzo levantó una ceja con esa pregunta -Es de las preguntas mas raras que me han hecho

-Bueno, es porque después de toda esta semana, la única persona que sé que está cerca de ti es la señora Kana, pero supongo que ella no es tu novia o algo así.

-Bueno, tu suposición es correcta.

-Entonces ... ¿Siempre estuviste solo?

No sabía si ese momento era el correcto para decirle algo así, en su opinión, cosas como la familia no tenían cabida en estos momentos, su mente iba al otro lado hasta que un automóvil llegó al frente de la tienda, y fuera de él, salieron 3 hombres de traje negro, Kana salió de la cocina lo más rápido que pudo

\- ¿Ahora que? Ya te pagué el impuesto que siempre nos piden- dijo la mujer enojada

-Uno de nuestros elementos sufrió un accidente automovilístico y, por supuesto, no vamos a pagarlo, así que decidimos que nuestra gente protegida se sacrificara un poco por la causa- dijo uno de los hombres con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Ahora mismo, no tengo dinero, no esperes nada de mí ahora.

Los hombres comenzaban a sacar algunas armas del auto, en el mismo momento en que Genzo y Mai salieron.

-Déjenla sola, ella pagará cuando tenga suficiente dinero.

-Maldición Suzuki, deja nuestro negocio en paz- luego el tipo señaló a Mai -Oh, veo que finalmente conseguiste una deliciosa perrita para ti.

Esa frase enojó a Mai muchísimo - ¡Di eso de nuevo, hijo de puta!

-Cálmate, Mai- Genzo dijo -Es mi nueva alumna, y puedo decirte que no es una luchadora facil, vete ahora o te arrepentirás.

Los "caballeros" decidieron abandonar el lugar -Esta bien por ahora, pero no terminará así

Después de que el auto se fue, Kana notó algo - ¡Oh, el desayuno!

Mai finalmente obtuvo algo de qué hablar -Entonces ... ¿Quiénes son esos idiotas?

-Bueno, si querías tener algo de qué hablar, esta es tu oportunidad, siéntate.

Momentos después, comenzaron a hablar.

-Años atrás, y después de algunos problemas políticos y migratorios, Kyoto comenzaba a llenarse de pandillas y cualquier otro tipo de delincuentes, la policía no fue suficiente para controlarlo todo, pero luego llegó un grupo.

-Quieres decir, esos tipos, ¿Verdad?

Dijo que sí con la cabeza -Los cuervos del relampago, un nombre estúpido lo se, pero el grupo logró darle algo de control a la ciudad ... con un costo, cualquier lugar que solicitara protección tenía que pagar un impuesto al grupo, o ellos mismos se encargarían de destruir el lugar y matar a cualquier persona dentro del edificio supuestamente protegido.

Al enterarse de eso le dio algunos malos recuerdos sobre South Town, aunque no era exactamente lo mismo, la cuestión era que Geese Howard controlaba esa ciudad hasta que los hermanos Bogard y Joe finalmente se deshicieron de él, fue algo que hizo que ella llegase a una conclusión ¿Cómo es que llegaba a otro lugar dominado por la mafia? Probablemente seria una buena idea llamarlos solo para asegurarse de que esos Cuervos serian aplastados ... pero entonces se le ocurrió preguntar

\- ¿Por qué nadie ha hecho algo contra ellos, ni siquiera tú?

En el momento en que Kana sirvió el delicioso desayuno, Genzo respondió

\- Digamos que los Cuervos son numerosos, y mientras nadie los moleste lo suficiente como para enojarlos, todo estará bien.

Kana luego agregó algo -Tienen guerreros muy poderosos, he oído que secuestran y lavan el cerebro de algunos de ellos si notan una presencia poderosa en Kyoto.

Entonces Mai preguntó -¿Cómo se enterarían de algo asi?

-Pueden estar en todas partes, merodeando las calles y prestando atención a cualquier cosa, hay que tener cuidado- dijo la señora

-Tuvo cuidado desde que viniste aquí, lo has tenido, ¿Verdad Mai?

Y luego recordó cómo golpeó a ese idiota hace casi dos semanas, afortunadamente no pasó nada malo después de eso, pero ella controló al imbécil borracho usando su piroquinesis, ya que no sucedió nada fuera de lo normal, solo dijo ...

-Sí, todo está bien.

Esperando así que no suceda nada más tarde ...

…

Pero la dama del destino tenía otros planes, probablemente, ya que dentro de un ring de lucha, un artista marcial estaba siendo golpeado por otro, su figura era un poco más reconocible, un cabello rojo bastante largo, que le llegaba hasta los hombros, un hombre musculoso de piel blanca, usando un traje oscuro de artista marcial, fue el ganador de ese encuentro

-De alguna manera esto se está volviendo aburrido.

Esta vez alguien llegó a su lugar de entrenamiento, vistiendo un traje de secretaria, con piel negra y cabello blanco, y también con lentes oscuros se le acercó.

-Señor Ryoma, llegan noticias del centro.

\- ¿Ahora que?

-Fue Genzo Suzuki nuevamente, detuvo a nuestros hombres para cobrar los impuestos en una tienda.

Ryoma suspiró, no quería que ocurrieran cosas así -Ese viejo me molesta tanto ... bueno, no importa.

-Lo hará, él estaba junto a una chica, que nombro como Mai, diciendo que ella también era una luchadora.

Eso hizo que Ryoma estuviera en silencio, después de unos segundos dijo -Gracias, Laura, puedes irte.

-Siempre es un placer.

Ryoma se sentó en una esquina del ring, comenzando a pensar en toda la situación, primero la mujer con piroquinesis y ahora que Genzo junto a esa chica

-Mai ... Shiranui ... - comenzó a juntar las piezas -No puede ser solo una coincidencia, tal vez necesito hacer una visita personal a ese lugar.

…

2 días después, la rutina de entrenamiento continuó como siempre, tanto Mai como Genzo llegaron a la tienda como de costumbre, desayunaron como siempre, pero luego llegó el auto negro, esta vez Kana tenía el dinero en sus manos

-Por favor, tomen el dinero y déjame en paz.

-No se preocupe señora, no quiero su dinero ahora.

Kana quedo horrorizada después de presenciar la llegada del jefe de los cuervos del relampago, Ryoma, sin ser invitado, entró en la tienda y allí, su sospecha se hizo realidad, Genzo se puso de pie de inmediato.

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos, viejo.

-Ryoma, ¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Veras, mis hombres me contaron que tienes una nueva estudiante, solo quería comprobarlo y ya- Genzo interfirió en su camino -Entonces, ¿voy a hacer algo malo?

-Déjala sola- esas palabras, parecía que Genzo estaba un poco enojado.

-No se preocupen, hoy no haré nada malo ... si me dejan verla.

Mirando hacia afuera, el sensei notó que los mismos 3 hombres estaban afuera con armas como bates, tubos de metal e incluso una espada, no tenía otra opción

-Solo no la lastimes.

Ryoma sonrió -Prometido- y luego se sentó frente a una kunoichi muy enojada -Entonces, eres Mai, ¿verdad?

-Sí lo soy.

La forma en que dijo esas palabras hizo que Ryoma intentara hacer las cosas un poco más tranquilas.

-Cálmate señora, no sé lo que la gente le dijo sobre mí, pero puedo asegurar que al menos ... el 90% de esas palabras son mentiras.

90% ... Dijo que sin avergonzarse de nada, Mai no era una idiota, como ninja aprendió cuándo creer y cuándo no, pero probablemente pueda obtener información adicional.

\- ¿Qué hay del otro 10%?

Ryoma era un hombre bastante excéntrico, y que quería demostrarlo -Probablemente que soy realmente guapo, un buen luchador o el hombre más deseado de toda la ciudad- y se acercó a la kunoichi -¿Qué piensas?

Mai solo se rió un poco, pero tuvo que elegir sus palabras muy bien -Bueno, no estas mal, si puedo admitir algo.

-Bien, creo que tú y yo tendremos una agradable convivencia- extendió su mano -Fue un placer conocerte, Mai.

Sin el mismo propósito, Mai hizo lo mismo -Lo mismo para ti, Ryoma, ¿Verdad?

Él asintió y después de eso, salió de la tienda, no sin antes decirle algo a Genzo en uno de sus oídos.

-Entrénala con todo lo que tienes para mí, ¿Puedes? Hasta entonces no los molestaré a los dos.

Esas palabras sonaron como una amenaza, debido a cómo era conocido por tomar como rehenes a todos los luchadores que conocía, Genzo apretó los dientes antes de que Ryoma se fuera con sus hombres en el auto.

Kana sirvió el desayuno, pero había silencio en la habitación.

Momentos después y cerca del dojo, Mai estaba un poco incómoda, ya que, desde esa situación en la tienda, Genzo estaba totalmente en silencio, para empeorar las cosas era como si tuviera miedo por Ryoma.

-Genzo sensei, ¿Qué acaba de pasar en la tienda? - El hombre simplemente no quería hablar de eso -Sensei ...

-No te preocupes por eso.

\- ¿No te preocupes? Te dijo que tienes que entrenarme para él.

Un ninja tenía que especializar su escucha, Genzo lo sabía y suspiró -Cometí un error, no tuve que hablar de ti frente a esos hombres, pero quería proteger a Kana y su tienda ... Por favor no malinterpretes, no tengo nada que ver con los Cuervos si eso es lo que te preocupa -Mai estaba en silencio. ¿No me crees?

-Bueno, te conozco hace unas semanas, pero creo en mi abuelo, y si él era tu amigo tengo que confiar en ti, pero solo si me cuentas sobre ti y Ryoma.

Genzo suspiró, nada que hacer -Ryoma Suzuki.

-Ryoma ... - Mai se tomó unos segundos para darse cuenta de la situación -¡¿Qué, es él tu hijo?!

-Sí, como me preguntaste hace días, Ryoma, mi hijo, también fue mi primer alumno, un prodigio total.

-Ya veo, entonces ... ¿Por qué es así?

-Simplemente, deseaba convertirse en el mejor, ser respetado por la gente para que le tengan miedo, usó su entrenamiento para ganar dinero y la admiración de la gente, pero al hacerlo se involucró con la mafia.

Le vinieron a la mente imágenes, su hijo abandonando el Dojo Shiranui

_-Te estás convirtiendo en un peso muerto para mí, padre._

_-Bien, deja el dojo si quieres ¡Pero nunca vuelvas!_

Los recuerdos se cortaron de inmediato -Es un especialista en el estilo de lucha Shiranui como yo y tu abuelo, pero creo que después de 5 años de abandonar este dojo, se volvió aún más fuerte ya que se convirtió en el líder de los Cuervos.

Luego, Mai se dio cuenta de algo -Se ha convertido en el tipo mas malo de por aquí.

-Sí, ahora que tiene el poder y las influencias, creo que quiere convertirse en una organización mafiosa más grande no solo aquí en Kyoto, sino también en Japón y probablemente en el extranjero.

-Y creo que te dijo eso porque eres mi sensei ahora, bueno, al menos parece que tiene suficiente respeto por su padre ya que no quería atacarte.

-Al menos, pero no sé si realmente te va a dejar solo y cuánto tiempo le tomará finalmente tratar de reclutarte.

-Pero no lo permitiré.

-Por supuesto, ... Mai, tenemos que hacer las cosas aún más difíciles, pero con un propósito, ya que Ryoma y los Cuervos del relámpago son un problema, la única forma de detenerlos es derrotando a mi hijo, y creo que tú eres la mejor opción para hacerlo.

Se detuvo la chica por unos instantes, estaba pensando en otra opción, lo básico era pedir refuerzos, probablemente los Bogard se librarían de ese idiota llamado Ryoma, pero Genzo tenía razón, ese jefe de la mafia era su objetivo ahora.

-Hasta ahora tu entrenamiento ha estado siendo muy duro sensei ... pero acepto, con mucho gusto lo haré para poner algo de orden en esta ciudad.

Después de escucharla, Genzo sonrió -Bien, entonces esa es tu misión, espero que tu cuerpo se fortalezca para que pueda enseñarte algunas de mis técnicas secretas, y sí, estas se basan en la piroquinesis.

-¡Sí, de eso estaba hablando! - Entonces Mai comenzó a correr -Ven en sensei, tenemos que llegar rápido al dojo.

Verla tan feliz lo hizo sonreír -Oye, tómalo con calma, que necesitarás esa energía para hoy.

Caminando de regreso al dojo, tanto sensei como estudiante comenzaron a reír un poco.

…..

Capítulo 4: Suburbios

Han pasado tres semanas desde que Mai llegó a Kioto, pero eso solo significó 1 cosa y 1 cosa que la hizo realmente feliz, ya que se dio cuenta de que ese día, tras unos feriados que para ella fueron algo discretos por su entrenamiento, se despertó a las 8:30 a.m.

\- ¿Qué ... Genzo cambió la alarma?

Rascándose la cabeza, Mai bajó las escaleras ya que su habitación estaba en el segundo piso del dojo, todavía con el pijama, cuando llegó al comedor, recibió una gran sorpresa.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Mai!

Tanto Genzo como Kana lograron preparar un desayuno tremendo con muchos tipos de comida en la mesa, mirando toda esa comida hizo que Mai tuviera hambre

-Oh cielos ... lo recordaron- lágrimas de alegría comenzaron a aparecer en sus ojos

-Por supuesto, haciendo cálculos tiene que ser hoy, y por eso, hoy no habrá entrenamiento.

Después de lo que dijo Genzo, Mai lo abrazó a él y a Kana, luego la anciana dijo

-Bueno, es hora de comer ahora, vamos a disfrutar.

Los tres comenzaron a comer, momentos después Genzo sacó algo de uno de sus bolsillos, era dinero

-Kana preparó todo esto, así que este es mi regalo para ti, úsalo para comprar lo que quieras.

Mai tomó el dinero -Gracias sensei, pero no sé qué comprar ahora.

Kana sugirió algo - ¿Qué hay de algunas joyas? Una bella dama como tú necesita mostrar algo brillante.

El estudiante luego dijo -Ok, entonces serán joyas.

-Aammm no estoy tan seguro, recuerda los problemas con las pandillas- dijo el sensei

-No te preocupes, estaré con Mai todo el tiempo para cuidarla para que no se meta en problemas.

Mai hizo una mueca - Vamos, puedo cuidarme sola.

-¿En una ciudad como Kyoto? Tal vez más tarde, pero no en estos días, Kana estando contigo probablemente sea para lo mejor.

-Multa.

Kana estaba feliz de saberlo -¡Genial, un día de mujeres para ir de compras!

Al enterarse de eso, Mai recordó una situación

_-Lo siento Mai, pero Terry me llamó porque estaba un poco enfermo, me pidió unas pastillas._

Pero una semana después, Terry estaba bien, probablemente por el tiempo, pero Mai no pudo evitar sentirse mal por eso, Mary le prometió que ambos irían de compras.

Momentos después y ambas damas ahora con ropa casual, Kana conducía un viejo auto azul, no importaba, la cosa era ir de compras

\- ¿Entonces adónde vamos?

-A la mejor joyería en Kioto.

-Y esto se encuentra ...

-Cerca de los suburbios de la ciudad, no se preocupe señorita, hay joyas que no son caras-

Kana parecía la abuela clásica, feliz y con energía, pero incluso con eso parecía un poco distraída, afortunadamente el lugar al que llegaron ambas era una joyería, una pequeña, por cierto.

-Bueno, aquí estamos, C.O.A Jewels.

-Bueno ... - Mejores tiendas como esa estaban en South Town, pero con el dinero que Mai tenía en ese momento, no es como si pudiera permitirse un diamante -Ok, entremos.

Afortunadamente para ella, las joyas se veían hermosas, incluso si los estantes no eran tan grandes o numerosos, eso hizo que a Mai le fuera aún más fácil elegir cuál.

-Puede ser un anillo o un collar, ¿Qué tal unos pendientes de oro?

Era como una niña pequeña en una juguetería que buscaba su muñeca favorita, Kana del otro lado estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero con estantes que estaban afuera

-Mira esto, esos collares de oro son hermosos ... - entonces apareció un perrito en la calle y ella lo notó -Oh que linda, por favor ven aquí ...

Mientras estaba adentro, la dependienta, una joven con cabello largo castaño y un vestido chino azul miraba cómo Mai intentaba elegir

-Disculpe señorita, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? - dijo la dependiente

-Sí, ¿Puedo probarme alguna de estas joyas por favor?

-Por supuesto- la asistente tomó un pequeño espejo de un estante -Aquí tiene.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Mai comenzó a tomar algunas joyas, imitando a una modelo que probó algo frente al espejo, desde anillos hasta aretes, pero su favorito era un collar bonito pero simple.

-Oh Andy, ¿Cómo me veo con todo esto? hermosa, ¿verdad? Oh, no te sientas celoso, esto es solo para que tú lo veas.

Después de probar algunos, Mai quería comprar al menos 3 de esas joyas. ¿Cuánto cuestan?

-Serían ... 35000 yenes en total.

En el momento en que su hogar se rompió, solo tenía 12000, por lo que tuvo que elegir uno de ellos.

-Bueno ... será el collar.

-Bien, este cuesta 9000 yenes.

-Perfecto- Cuando Mai lo pagó, se dio la vuelta -Ok Kana ahora ...

Pero en ningún lado, Mai salió al exterior tratando de encontrar a la anciana, fue en este momento que supo algo ...

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme sola?!

Sola en una ciudad que no conocía, y para empeorar las cosas, olvidó preguntar el número de teléfono de Kana, si es que siquiera la señora tenia un telefono, todo esto hizo que Mai comenzara a llorar de manera caricaturesca.

-Si solo supiera conducir- le preguntó entonces a la dependiente -Disculpe, ¿Hay una parada de autobús o de taxis cerca de aquí? Necesito ir a la zona rural de Kyoto.

-Por supuesto, a 8 cuadras a la izquierda hay una parada de una línea de autobús que va a la zona rural- dijo la dama con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Gracias- y ella comenzó a caminar -Probablemente Kana está en problemas, pero debería haber gritado o haber hecho algo al respecto.

Mientras entraba al centro de la ciudad, se dio cuenta de que la gente allí, en sus casas, locales, apartamentos o incluso en las calles la miraban, probablemente debería haber pedido un taxi o esperar a Kana, pero no importaba, ahora, teniendo la bolsa con el collar en la mano, probablemente significará que, por lo menos, algunas personas lo estaban mirando, dándose cuenta de que Mai recordaba que la ciudad todavía estaba con pandilleros de todo tipo, los nervios comenzaban aparecer en forma de sudor en su rostro

-Bueno, no pasará nada si sigo caminando, solo soy una chica con su bolso, tomaré el autobús y luego dejaré este extraño lugar, no tengo nada que quieran quitarme de mi ... ni siquiera mi la virginidad de que este pertenece a Andy ...

Pero luego se congeló, cuando una alarma comenzó a sonar, era su teléfono celular, alguien la estaba llamando, el peor momento para que eso sucediera cuando los pandilleros comenzaron a acercarse, estando así, totalmente nerviosa, Mai contesto a su teléfono celular.

-Hola…

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Mai! - al otro lado de la línea, era el sonido de todos sus amigos, podía reconocerlos a todos -¿Cómo van las cosas?

Esa fue Mary -Hola Mary, disculpa, te llamaré más tarde, en este momento no es un buen momento.

-¿Pero por qué? - entonces todos pudieron escuchar algo

Y ese algo fue que la pobre Mai comenzó a correr por su vida cuando los gángsters venían con armas para robar su teléfono celular.

-Waaaaahhhhhhhh, ¡Déjenme en paz, bastardos!

Así que no solo Mary pudo escucharlo, también Terry, Andy, Joe, Rock y Riho, Andy comenzó a preocuparse cuando Mary cerró la llamada

-Bueno, 3 semanas, mejor de lo que esperaba.

-¿Qué demonios le está pasando a la tía Mai? - preguntó Rock

-Que ella está en problemas, ¿Tal vez tengamos que viajar a Kyoto?

El grupo estaba empezando a pensar en la pregunta de Terry.

Al otro lado del mundo, Mai estaba tratando de huir de los criminales lo más rápido que pudo, tomar el autobús esta vez no era una opción, después de ir a una avenida, encontró una cerca que bloqueaba la calle.

-Ah mierda- usando su agilidad saltó la cerca, finalmente dejando atrás a los pandilleros -Jaja, son unas tortugas ...- pero luego escuchó a un perro enojado al lado suyo, un Pitbull muy grande

Y tan poderoso era que ahora el perro estaba persiguiendo a Mai queriendo morderla, ella logró salir del otro lado de la avenida, pero luego se dio cuenta de que toda su búsqueda la hizo regresar al suburbio de la ciudad.

-¿Qué tipo de cumpleaños es este?

Finalmente, encontró un callejón sin salida, cuando regresó a ese lugar, otros gángsters comenzaron a rodearla.

-Por favor, déjame en paz, no quiero tener problemas.

-Danos tu celular y la bolsa, ahora.

No queriendo hacerlo, encontró alivio después de que alguien disparó un arma al aire y gritó

-Dejenla sola, estúpidos.

-Gracias a Dios…

Se espanto después de mirar quién era su salvador.

-¡Es Ryoma Suzuki! - gritó alguien

-¡Cuervos, salgamos de aquí!

Los pandilleros comenzaron a huir de él después del aviso, Ryoma luego se acercó a Mai

-Nos vemos de nuevo, querida Mai.

\- ¿Cómo me encontraste? - preguntó la kunoichi

-No te sorprendas, tengo que controlar a todos esos salvajes, así que patrullo este lugar personalmente cada dos días.

Mai encontró una coincidencia allí, como Genzo llevando la leche a la tienda cada 2 días, pero quería evitar el tema.

-Bueno, gracias, ahora me voy.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - Preguntó Ryoma - Mi auto está cerca de aquí, si quieres, puedo llevarte.

Por supuesto que no diría que quería ir al dojo de Shiranui, significaría muchos problemas y, por supuesto, quería evitar a Ryoma tanto como fuera posible.

-A la tienda que fuiste ese día.

-Oh, entonces la tienda de Kana, no está tan lejos, ven.

Ambos entraron al vehículo, y segundos después comenzó a moverse. Si Mai pudiera reconocer algo es que Ryoma al menos era una persona persistente, diferente de Andy

-Entonces ¿Cuándo llegaste a Kioto? - Mai no quería responder -Vamos, no seas tan grosera.

-3 semanas- dijo ella rápidamente

-Así que, menos de un mes, supongo que no pudiste visitar ninguno de los palacios o templos aquí, esos son realmente hermosos como tú.

Eso fue inesperado y amable viniendo de él -Bueno, gracias, y no, no pude hacerlo- pero ella trató de mantener la actitud.

-Si quieres puedes llamarme para llevarte al Castillo de Nijo por ejemplo.

\- Eres amable por invitarme, pero tengo que rechazarlo, no estoy aquí para ser turista ...

-Pero por tu entrenamiento.

Algo que esperaba escuchar de Ryoma, como Genzo confesó, él es su hijo.

-Creo que por el momento debes saber que el hombre que te está entrenando es mi padre, ¿Es un buen sensei?

-Bueno ... un poco bruto, pero está bien.

-Como yo esperaba.

Mai decidió permanecer en silencio, la tienda estaba cerca de ellos, así que no había necesidad de hablar más, una vez que llegaron Ryoma le dio a la dama una tarjeta de presentación

-Mai Shiranui, una vez que termines tu entrenamiento puedes llamarme, no pienses tan mal de mí.

-Para ser sincero, solo quiero hacer mis cosas y eso es todo- dijo Mai

-Sí, déjame decirte algo, mi padre tiene secretos, cosas que probablemente no querría contarte, relacionadas con el Clan Shiranui, tu madre y tu padre también.

Después de decir que Ryoma dejó la escena, dejando a Mai totalmente confundida, ¿De qué estaba hablando Ryoma?

-¿Misterios? - Pero tenía que saber algo, incluso Genzo dijo que Ryoma dejó el dojo de Shiranui hace solo 5 años -Mi familia, simplemente asumí que era una huérfana eterna...

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo, lo que dijo su abuelo en el video

_"La muerte de tu padre y la desaparición de tu madre ..."_

Eso confirmó algo, su padre estaba muerto, no había nada que hacer al respecto, pero su madre ...

-Tiene que estar en algún lugar de este mundo... Ahora que me doy cuenta, ni siquiera sé su nombre.

Después de minutos de espera, Kana apareció con un perrito en sus manos.

-Oh Mai, que coincidencia que estés aquí- el cachorro era un french poodle -Mira, ¿no es lindo?

El silencio estaba en el aire antes de que Kana decidiera preguntar

-¿Qué?

\- ¡¿ME DEJASTE SOLO EN LA JOYERÍA SOLO PARA PERSEGUIR UN PERRO?!

… ..

Momentos después, Kana dejó a Mai nuevamente en el dojo, Genzo estaba usando la escoba para deshacerse del polvo en el piso, mientras lo miraba dudaba si tenía que preguntar sobre lo que dijo Ryoma, pero probablemente significaría meterse en problemas.

-Oye Mai, ¿cómo estuvo el día de compras?

Probablemente podría preguntarle más tarde o tal vez otro día, porque tenía que enfrentar un hecho, si tenía que meterse en una misión de tratar de encontrar a su madre, tenía que estar lista.

-Fue agradable, un poco corto pero agradable- Mai se rió ligeramente

-Bien, pero prepárate, recuerda que mañana tienes que volver al entrenamiento.

….

Por la noche, Mai llamó a sus amigos, uno por uno, Riho fue de las ultimas

-Así que sí Riho, no fue un buen día para nada.

-Mai, ¿Estás seguro de que aún no necesitas ayuda?

-Por el momento no, Ryoma no parece tan peligroso como otros idiotas que mis amigos destruyeron... pero lo que me preocupa es lo que dijo sobre mi familia.

-¿Y tu que crees…?

-Riho, mi madre todavía está viva, en algún lugar del mundo, y ni siquiera sé cómo y a quién preguntar por ella.

Mirando cómo era su amiga, Riho trató de consolarla -Bueno, alégrate, ese es probablemente el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, sabiendo que uno de tus padres todavía está vivo.

-Lo sé ... pero espero obtener respuestas en el futuro.

-Y lo harás.

Mai luego sonrió -Lo siento Riho, hablé demasiado de mí, ¿Cómo van las cosas en South Town?

Su amiga sonrió -Bueno, las cosas están yendo un poco rápido, pero Joe me contó que había sido invitado a algunos partidos de exhibición en Río de Janeiro en 2 meses, quería que fuera con él.

-Con calma señorita, supongo que te gustan las cosas rápidas.

Riho se echó a reír -Bueno, es muy emocionante, prometió que pagará todo con el dinero de los premios.

Ambos comenzaron a reír, pero en ese momento, Mai recibió otra llamada, era Andy, tuvo que cambiar las conversaciones.

-Lo siento Riho, pero tengo que responder.

-No importa, hasta pronto.

Finalmente respondió a la otra llamada, lo que más la sorprendió fue ver a Andy estar un poco triste

-Oye Andy, ¿Qué pasa?

-Quería viajar a Kioto para tu cumpleaños, pero no pude hacerlo, lo siento de nuevo Mai.

-Oh cariño, no te preocupes, es tan amable que me llamaras- lo dijo con una sonrisa

Andy entonces dijo -Gracias por confiar en mi, aquí surgieron algunos contratiempos pero tratamos de resolverlos

-Ya veo, y lo van a hacer Andy- Mai trató de consolar a su prometido

Pero luego Andy negó con la cabeza -Hablé mucho sobre mí. Después de todo es tu cumpleaños ¿Cómo van las cosas en Kioto?

Por un momento, ella quiso hablar sobre cierto jefe de la mafia, pero nada de qué preocuparse por un momento, si Ryoma intentaba molestarla nuevamente, ella le patearía el trasero.

-Las cosas aquí son un poco aburridas, aparte del entrenamiento ridículamente duro que me da mi nuevo sensei, a veces me trata como a una novata.

-Je, probablemente porque no te conoce lo suficiente, no como yo, sé que eres fuerte, tal vez solo te estás adaptando.

-Probablemente ese sea el caso, Genzo es diferente de mi abuelo, más estricto, por supuesto.

-Jeje, eso me recordó cuando estábamos entrenando con el Sr. Hanzo, ¿Recuerdas esos tiempos?

-Sí, fueron muy buenos

Con esa linda conversación y algunas risas, así fue como terminó el cumpleaños número 26 de Mai, pero ahora, aparte de vencer a Ryoma, tenía otro problema, ¿Tendria que preguntarle a Genzo sobre su madre? Probablemente en el futuro.


	5. Capitulo 5: Ryoko Bakuhatsu

Gracias manu por el oportuno aviso xD

Vaya, todo el mundo se puso loco con la inclusión de Byleth a Smash, honestamente yo lo esperaba, me gusto? No, para nada, pienso que no era el momento de su aparición, en especial siendo el final del fighter pass, imagínense que el fighter pass 2 no hubiese sido anunciado, hubiera sido terrible terminar algo epico de esa manera, pienso que el orden debió haber sido asi

Joker/Terry/Byleth/Hero/Banjo

Terminar el DLC con Banjo hubiese tenido mas hype que con Byleth, pero no por el voy a despreciar el trabajo de Sakurai y su equipo en Smash, aun hay otros 6 personajes en el horizonte, asi que las esperanzas aun no están rotas… aunque quizás un pokemon de Galar seguro se aparece xD

"Lo dice alguien que sigue frustrado con el baneo de Mai Shiranui y aun tiene la esperanza de que aparezca de alguna forma en el juego :'("

En fin, agradezco nuevamente a manu por comentar, eso si, dejaste muchas cosas para responder y la verdad no se si seria capaz de responder todo ahora, quizás en otra ocasión y yendo en orden xD

En fin, no retraso mas, y vamos con el capitulo 5

….

Capítulo 5: Ryoko Bakuhatsu

Ha pasado un mes desde ese encuentro con Ryoma, Mai decidió concentrarse por completo en su entrenamiento, por eso pudo hacerlo mejor en el gimnasio o en los entrenamientos de resistencia, pero no era suficiente, como se demostró durante el entrenamiento de lucha contra su sensei, ambos en el piso 2 del gimnasio, él estaba sosteniendo una almohada mientras la kunoichi comenzó a patear tan fuerte como podia

-¡Vamos Mai, patea más fuerte, como si fuera tu enemigo!

-¡Toma esto!- la última patada hizo que Genzo retrocediera unos pasos -¿Cómo estuvo?

-Mejor que cuando empezaste, por supuesto, pero aún no lo suficientemente fuerte.

-¿Aun no? Agh vamos, ya llevo casi 2 meses aquí y según usted no estoy preparado para dominar la piroquinesis.

-Por supuesto, ahora vamos a la tarea de levantamiento de pesas

Luego, Mai se cambió la ropa por el traje deportivo, sosteniendo una barra sobre sus hombros con 60 kilogramos de cada lado, lo que significa que tuvo que levantar un total de 120 kilogramos, lo que no era realmente difícil de comenzar.

-Bien, ahora veamos cómo manejas 140 kilogramos.

Genzo puso más peso en ambos lados, con lo que Mai comenzó a tener algunos problemas pero nada que no podía manejar

-Más peso, puedo hacerlo.

-180 kilogramos, ¿Estás segura? - Mai refunfuñó -Bien, veamos.

Genzo puso el peso sobre la barra de Mai, y finalmente comenzó a sentir la dificultad, apenas podía levantar la barra.

-Ok, tal vez necesito ayuda.

Genzo la ayudó a quitarse la barra de los hombros, el sensei tomó nota.

-Tu límite actual es 180 kilogramos en los hombros, probablemente la parte de tu cuerpo que menos entrenaste, ahora vamos al entrenamiento del asiento de la pierna.

Mai humilló la máquina, haciendo los 260 kilogramos completos de la máquina con las 2 piernas con bastante facilidad

-Ja, nada que no pudiera manejar.

-Ahora que veo, debes tener piernas realmente buenas para tener una velocidad como la tuya, pero ¿puedes manejar el mismo peso en una pierna?

Por supuesto, eso no fue fácil para Mai, ya que pudo levantar 220 por cada pierna antes de darse por vencido

-Tus marcas han mejorado en poco tiempo Mai.

Algo que la hizo sentir bien -... Y dices ... que no estoy lista.

-Pues claro que no, eres un ninja, una artista marcial, debes aprender cómo mover tu cuerpo, cómo conseguir golpes, cómo manejar tu energía para usarla sabiamente.

-Pero en este momento, solo estoy haciendo ejercicio, y con todo esto, estoy empezando a dudar si realmente sabes cómo manejar la piroquinesis.

Palabras que suenan como un desafío, Genzo dijo -Entonces tienes dudas ... sígueme.

-Dije algo malo…?

-Sígueme ahora.

Genzo parecía un poco enojado, por lo que Mai no tuvo otra opción que obedecerle

Minutos después y con ambos en el jardín, el sensei señaló el horizonte, específicamente una colina no tan cerca del Dojo.

-¿Puedes verlo?

-Es una colina.

Esa respuesta hizo que Genzo se desconcertase, luego dijo -Piroquinesis, el arte y la técnica para usar el fuego a nuestro favor en el combate, usamos nuestra energía adecuada para aumentar rápidamente la temperatura en nuestro cuerpo y luego la expulsamos al aire para crear una llama, aplicarla para usarla en diferentes técnicas para quemar a nuestros oponentes ya es difícil ... pero concentrarlo en puntos específicos para aumentar el daño absoluto, el potencial destructivo, es lo más difícil de hacer.

Esa explicación sonaba muy elaborada, por lo que Mai decidió permanecer en silencio para ver si Genzo haría algo, luego vio como las corrientes de aire cambiaban

-El viento se está haciendo más fuerte ...

Con total calma, Genzo cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar: -Poder puro y concentrado, en la palma de mi mano derecha.

Imitó una garra con sus dedos y luego comenzó a concentrar energía, las llamas comenzaron a aparecer en la palma de su mano y esas llamas comenzaron a bailar y a unirse, después de unos segundos el fuego formó una bola, al principio fue errático, después un segundo parecía un pequeño sol

-¿Qué haces, sensei?

Señaló la colina con la mano que contenía el pequeño sol, Mai se dio cuenta de algo, su sensei disparará la pelota a ese lugar.

-Ryoko Bakuhatsu!

Y luego lo lanzó como un cañón, las llamas rodearon la esfera que apuntaba a la colina y, la fuerza del ataque fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para demoler la punta antes de finalmente explotar en el fuego en el cielo, al ver aquello dejo a Mai totalmente asombrada.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!

\- Ese Mai, fue mi regalo al estilo Shiranui, mi mejor técnica, El cañon del fuego mortal, un viaje explosivo, Ryoko Bakuhatsu.

Comenzó a explicarlo, algunas imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en su mente.

-Fuego, la energía pura que se convierte en llamas, esta técnica concentra toda esa energía en pedazos y se acumula en una sola bola, cuando se lanza se convierte en algo tan poderoso que destruye cualquier cosa en su camino y cuando alcanza su objetivo explota, dejando llamas en el lugar donde aterrizó, por lo que no solo es energía bruta, también tiene un daño abrasador.

-Wow, no sé qué decir ... fue tan poderoso que incluso destruiste una parte de esa colina.

-Eso está bien, pero como puedes ver, la piroquinesis no solo está limitada para cubrir partes de tu cuerpo en llamas o para quemar a tu oponente, sino que puede usarse para producir una destrucción masiva, pero es por eso que se debe usarla sabiamente, dominando el Ryoko Bakuhatsu me llevó 3 años, antes de que pudiera usarlo, sentí el dolor muchas veces.

En la palma de su mano derecha, había cicatrices allí, Mai estaba un poco horrorizada de ver eso.

-Para finalmente disparar un ataque adecuado, mi mano se quemó tantas veces que ahora se ve así.

-Oh bueno, entonces, ¿Cuál es la clave para dominarlo?

-Paciencia, como todas las técnicas que te voy a enseñar, ahora mira- Genzo luego señaló a un hombre de paja en el jardín, el sensei infló su estómago con aire e inmediatamente lo sopló, pero no aire normal, era fuego, fuego muy caliente -Ryu Eirian, concentra el fuego en la punta de tus labios y luego expúlsalo como un dragón que respira fuego.

-¡Quiero intentarlo! - El estudiante estaba muy feliz de aprender sobre esas técnicas.

-Todavía no, no estás lista- lo que detuvo todo el impulso de Mai de una vez -Como te dije, tu cuerpo necesita ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar el dolor ...

-Ay vamos, creo que puedo hacerlo.

Genzo suspiró, Mai era una cabeza hueca a veces -Bien, veamos si puedes manejar esto ...

Momentos después, la kunoichi estaba sentada en medio de 10 antorchas dentro de una habitación en el dojo, dijo su sensei.

\- Encenderé las antorchas, si eres capaz de resistir 1 hora completa dentro, entonces consideraré enseñarte cómo dominar el Ryoko Bakuhatsu, ¿Lista? - Mai asintió -Entonces es hora de comenzar.

El fuego apareció en las antorchas gracias a las acciones de Genzo, luego cerró la puerta dejando a Mai adentro, ella comenzó a meditar para pasar un tiempo, la temperatura subía un poco rápido

-Estoy acostumbrada a esto, puedo manejarlo, no es nada fuera de este mundo.

No era consciente de la hora, debido a la temperatura, los minutos y segundos pasaban lentamente, ya que probablemente habían pasado 10 minutos, pero afuera, Genzo miraba un reloj

-Ni siquiera 5 minutos, espero estar equivocado y Mai lo hará.

Adentro, su alumna tuvo una idea

-Probablemente me arriesgo a subir la temperatura aún más, pero creo que al menos puedo imitar esa bola de fuego.

Hacer que el fuego apareciera en su mano no fue realmente difícil para ella, ya que estaba acostumbrada a que el fuego rodeara su cuerpo, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo

-Pero, ¿Cómo puedo convertir esas llamas en una bola? - trató de concentrarse, probablemente usar su mente funcionará, pero en los primeros minutos nada, un resultado obvio - Maldición, esto no va a ser fácil.

Genzo estaba un poco impaciente, ya 25 minutos, probablemente tendria que revisar adentro

-Espero que ella no esté muerta.

Dentro de Mai todavía estaba tratando de manipular las llamas para crear la esfera, su sensei tenía razón, una cosa era simplemente disparar, otra era cómo concentrarla y usarla sabiamente.

-Estúpida pelota, que aparezca ya ... - fuera del reloj comenzaba a marcar la media hora, Mai ya estaba sudando a montones, el sudor comenzó a empapar su traje deportivo, probablemente la causa de que la pasara mal mientras intentaba recrear esa difícil técnica, entonces se dio cuenta de algo -El fuego se mueve en la palma de mi mano.

Eso la hizo muy feliz, si se concentraba lo suficiente, probablemente la técnica aparecería ... pero probablemente lo estaba intentando demasiado

\- Estúpida alta temperatura, necesito concentrarme.

Incluso con la pequeña mejora, Mai estaba comenzando a frustrarse.

-Vamos, vamos, sé que puedo hacerlo- pero luego se dio cuenta de que el movimiento de fuego en su brazo se estaba volviendo errático -¿Qué está pasando?

A los 45 minutos, Genzo escuchó una explosión -Oh no ... - Tan rápido como pudo, corrió hacia la habitación para al abrirla, percatarse del desastre -Mai, ¿qué acabas de hacer?

La habitación entera estaba ardiendo y en el piso, la estudiante estaba tomando su mano y parte de su brazo, totalmente dolorida.

-Aaaaaaagggghhhh, sensei ayudame!

Usó su propia piroquinesis para controlar las llamas en las paredes para detener el incendio, concentró a los que salió para disparar las llamas en el cielo, luego fue a ayudar a Mai

-¡Te dije que tenías que ser paciente, ahora mira tu brazo, está totalmente quemado!

Tan rápido como pudo, llevó a su estudiante a la cocina y sacó un poco de hielo de la nevera, por supuesto, no fue suficiente, su brazo estaba quemado hasta su codo, por supuesto, eso significaba que parte de su abdomen también estaba afectada.

-Necesito enviarte al hospital ahora ...

Momentos después y en un hospital en Kyoto, Genzo estaba hablando con el médico.

-¿Como esta ella?

-Bueno, podría haber sido peor, afortunadamente tuvo quemaduras de grado 1 y 2, por lo que se recuperará, probablemente con algunas pequeñas marcas, pero con suficiente tratamiento las marcas desaparecerán- luego explicó con una foto, mostró un quemado total mano -Pero su mano derecha necesita descansar al menos durante una semana, fue la parte más afectada, cambiar las vendas todos los días y también aplicar aloe y hielo cuando sea necesario.

-Gracias, ¿Puedo pasar? - El doctor asintió y luego Genzo miró a Mai, estaba totalmente avergonzada y, por supuesto, con el brazo y parte de su cuerpo cubiertos de vendas, luego Genzo halo de la oreja derecha como un padre con una hija desobediente -¿Qué te dije?

-No hacerlo hasta que este lista

-Y trataste de hacerlo por ti misma, sin tener idea de como, gracias señor que tus quemaduras no fueron tan graves, de lo contrario habrías perdido el brazo- dejó la oreja de Mai -Y, por supuesto, quemaste la sala de meditación, así que tenemos que repararla ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Mai suspiró: -Solo ... pensé que tu técnica era increíble, así que supuse que tenía que intentar hacerlo una vez, algunos de mis amigos son muy poderosos, y a veces me siento como la última rueda del auto ... porque casi todas las veces me dejo fuera de su equipo para los torneos- su sensei le volvió a halar la oreja por unos segundos -¿Qué otra vez?

-Entrenar y convertirse en un maestro no se trata de mostrar algo a los demás, es mejorar para enseñar a los que están detrás de nosotros, no tienes que demostrar nada a nadie, sino solo a ti misma.

Después de esas palabras, Mai volvió a suspirar -Gracias, sensei. ¿Podemos volver al dojo?

Genzo tomó a Mai de su brazo sano y habló -Pero no olviden que mañana tenemos que distribuir la leche.

-¿Qué, incluso con mi brazo quemado?

-Eso fue tu culpa, así que te aguantas.

A veces podría ser tan amable y a veces tan bruto

…

Al día siguiente y después del desayuno, Mai estaba mirando hacia el exterior de la tienda, no sabía qué hacer, trató de hablar con Genzo, pero desde ayer, estaba un poco fuera de sí, de hecho, él no estaba cerca de la tienda, entonces Kana se acercó a la señorita

-¿Que sucede cariño? Aparte de tu brazo quemado.

-Jaja, muy graciosa señorita Kana, ¿Cómo está Bingo? - Estaba hablando del french poodle que Kana rescató hace un mes.

-Oh, esa lindura fatal, come mucho ... - entonces la anciana se dio cuenta de que Mai no estaba bien -Puedes decirme querida.

Mai suspiró -Bueno, se trata de mi familia, tuve un encuentro con Ryoma hace un mes.

-Con Ryoma? Oh no, ¿Te hizo algo? - Mai lo negó con la cabeza - Maldición, fue mi culpa, estube tan distraída.

-Tal vez fue lo mejor, me dijo algo que incluso hoy no puedo procesar correctamente.

-¿Algo como qué? - Genzo llegó, aparentemente estaba caminando, tomando a las damas por sorpresa.

-Genzo, no te enfades con Mai, la dejé sola, es mi culpa.

-Sobre eso hablaré contigo otro día Kana, ¿Y tú, Mai?

Finalmente, tuvo el coraje suficiente para decirlo -Me dijo que sabes algo sobre mi familia, mi madre, él me dijo que probablemente estaba viva.

Genzo se sentó frente a ella -¿Y tu le crees?

-¿Por qué me diría algo así? Tuve muchas dudas durante este mes, pero finalmente puedo hablar al respecto.

Genzo fue quien suspiró esta vez -Es una larga historia, Mai, no sé si estás lista para escucharla.

-Como el Ryoko Bakuhatsu? Me lastimé por eso, pero ahora aprendí que no estaba preparada para adaptarme a esa técnica, pero ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que lo que me digas me causara lo mismo?

Al menos tenía razón con eso, nada que hacer, y no fue realmente su culpa lo que sucedió con Ryoma hace un mes.

-Debes saber que tanto tu padre como tu madre fueron a Brasil, específicamente al Amazonas. Tu padre estaba por convertirse en un maestro Shiranui, tu madre se retraso en aquello pues tambien era doctora, ambos eran amigos de algunos nativos allí y también estaban comprometidos con la misión de encontrar hierbas naturales para aplicar en la medicina, luego, un día, mientras tu abuelo cuidaba de ti, Hanzo y yo recibimos una llamada, ambos desaparecieron en la selva ...

Las imágenes de una versión más joven de los 2 maestros le vinieron a la mente, ambos estaban tratando de encontrar a la pareja perdida en la selva

-Después de semanas de búsqueda intensiva, se encontró el cadáver de tu padre, pero nada sobre tu madre, los trabajos de búsqueda terminaron después de un mes y los rescatistas asumieron que tu madre también estaba muerta.

-¿Por qué asumieron algo así? - preguntó Mai de inmediato

-Bueno, animales salvajes, nativos agresivos, algunas personas dijeron que, en las amazonas, había grupos que también son caníbales- Luego lo sintió, su estudiante estaba en silencio -Lo siento Mai, pero esa es la verdad absoluta, por eso no lo hice. No te digo nada ...

-Así que el atisbo de esperanza es tan pequeño ...

-¿Pequeño? - Su sensei dijo -Mai, eso sucedió hace 24 años, en este punto y no quiero sonar duro, tu madre realmente podría haberse ido de este mundo.

-¡No arruines mi única esperanza, Genzo sensei! - Pidio Mai con lágrimas en los ojos - Me dijiste que mi madre acababa de desaparecer, que nadie encontró su cuerpo, e incluso si han pasado 24 años, probablemente un pequeño porcentaje, pero ella tiene que estar allí en algún lado ... Y quiero encontrarla

-¿Y qué vas a hacer, viajar a Brasil, a Amazonas y correr el mismo riesgo que tus padres? Por favor, Mai, sé razonable, viniste aquí para convertirte en una maestra Shiranui.

-¡Pero ahora tengo este objetivo! - Ambos se levantaron de la mesa -¡Incluso si no vas a apoyar mi decisión, quiero ir!

Una imagen vino a la mente de Genzo, esas palabras, aunque no exactamente las mismas, le recordaron cómo su hijo, Ryoma, dejó el dojo de Shiranui hace 5 años, ¿Fue culpa suya? Pero no esta vez, no permitiría que eso vuelva a suceder.

-Kana, ¿Puedo pedirte un préstamo? En este momento, no tengo demasiado dinero.

-Claro Genzo, y confía en mí, entiendo los sentimientos de Mai por todo esto, ¿No sientes lo mismo?

Palabras que son difíciles de encontrar -No lo sé, pero cometí errores en el pasado y espero no cometer uno en este momento- miró a Mai -Si quieres viajar a Brasil, te voy a poner 3 condiciones

Eso inmediatamente puso una sonrisa en su rostro -¿Me vas a dejar viajar?

Él asintió con la cabeza -Sí, pero esas son las condiciones, ya que todos los documentos necesitan tiempo para estar preparados, vamos a viajar en 1 mes a Río de Janeiro, en segundo lugar voy a viajar contigo y en tercer lugar, tu entrenamiento no parara incluso en ese viaje, ¿Enten…? - no pudo completarlo, ya que Mai lo abrazó con algo de fuerza.

-Sí, sí, gracias Genzo sensei, ¡Muchas gracias! - Mai salió de la tienda para comenzar a saltar en la calle

-Agh, los jóvenes.

-Éramos así cuando éramos jóvenes- dijo Kana -Creo que está empezando a verte como una figura paterna.

Eso hizo reír a Genzo -Sabes que fracasé como padre, Ryoma es el mejor ejemplo de eso.

-Oh, no seas tan grosero contigo mismo, porque incluso con tus métodos, Mai es tan feliz.

Eso hizo que el sensei sonriera de nuevo, Mai Shiranui era realmente diferente a su propio hijo, eso era seguro


	6. Capitulo 6: Vamos a Rio!

Bueno, el 5to cap corrigio las expectativas y tal parece que la historia se pone mas buena XD ¿Debere acelerar el ritmo?

En cuanto al comment, primero gracias Manu por el aviso del cap estando dañado, la verdad veo que Fanfiction se daño por un rato pero problema resuelto, en cuanto a lo demas espero que el desarrollo de la historia y de su prota, Mai, te esten gustando, respecto a tu pregunta si, he estado jugando MK 11 pero poco y también conozco a Batman y Sonic

En fin, cap 6, espero que lo disfruten ¡Primera aparición de uno de los personajes mas queridos de SNK!

…

Capítulo 6: Vamos a Río

El empacado de ropa comenzó, mas de 3 meses desde que comenzó su entrenamiento y ahora Mai Shiranui tendrá la oportunidad de viajar, por supuesto, su misión era tratar de encontrar información sobre su madre en Brasil, pero eso no la detuvo para pensar la ciudad que ella viajará

-Rio de Janeiro tiene la mejor playa del mundo entero, así que mostraré mis mejores trajes de baño y bikinis, tal vez ese pequeño que a Andy no le gusta ... - comenzó a soñar despierta con eso -Oh, ¿Quién es esa modelo? Ella es como las de Victoria Secret, mira ese hermoso cuerpo con forma…

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo, incluso si había pasado un mes y comenzó el tratamiento, ese error de tratar de dominar el Ryoko Bakuhatsu sin estar lista, eso todavía estaba en su cuerpo, en la parte derecha de su abdomen y su brazo derecho, esos se veían mucho mejor en este momento, por supuesto, pero tenía que ser honesta, por eso no era tan hermosa como antes, eso la hizo suspirar

-Pero no es para tanto, los médicos me dijeron que tenía que ser constante con las cremas, maldición, ese día fui tan estúpida, si no hubiese optado por manipular algo de lo que no tenía idea, mi cuerpo seguiría siendo perfecto

\- ¿Estás lista Mai?

Con esas palabras de parte de su sensei, Mai salió de su imaginación -¡Ah, sí, en 5 minutos!

Afuera, tanto Kana como Genzo la esperaban, 5 minutos como ella dijo, estaba afuera con sus bolsos y usando un unas prendas algo relajada, una blusa azul y una falda verde con un sombrero de paja de playa.

-Ya piensas en la playa? - bromeó Genzo

-Jaja, nunca dices que me veo bien... Entonces, ¿Es hora de irse?

Horas después y en el aeropuerto, Kana se despidió de Genzo y Mai y abandonó el lugar, pero sin darse cuenta de que alguien estaba mirando todo desde su auto, finalmente, después de ver a Kana irse, la mujer que observaba llamó a alguien usando su teléfono celular.

-Están fuera.

-Gracias Laura

Al llegar al interior del avión, tanto estudiante como sensei intentaban encontrar sus asientos.

-Bien Mai, durante el viaje podemos hacer entrenamiento mental.

-Espera, ¿Cuánto tiempo de viaje es de Kioto a Río?

-2 días y medio.

Eso causó en Mai una reacción tremenda: ¡¿Qué, tanto ?!

Pero ese entrenamiento no comenzaría desde el principio, antes de viajar tuvo que llamar a alguien, pero para su sorpresa, fue Joe quien respondió

-Oye Joe, supongo que las cosas van bien con Riho.

-Lo sabes bien amiga, ahora está en el baño, el avión se detuvo en Guatemala por unas horas, pero probablemente llegaremos por la noche.

-Tienes tanta suerte, mi viaje tomará más de 2 días- eso hizo que Joe se riera un poco -Oye, eso no es gracioso.

-Lo siento, pero no te preocupes, podemos encontrarnos en Río una vez que estés allí, para comer o beber algo también.

-Sí, eso suena como un buen plan.

Pero desde la otra línea, Mai escuchó una voz familiar -Ey Joe, no es justo que estés usando mi teléfono.

-Lo siento, pero es Mai.

Luego algunos sonidos y finalmente Riho respondió: Hola, Mai.

-Hola Riho, ¿Lista para nuestra reunión en Río?

-Sí, estoy muy impaciente.

Mai notó de inmediato que la aeronave comenzó a moverse -Lo siento, tengo que cerrar la llamada, hablaremos en una parada, ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien, hasta pronto.

Entonces comenzó el nuevo viaje

…

¿Pero qué estaba pasando en South Town? En el apartamento de los Bogards, Rock estaba con una taza de té en las manos y se la dio a Terry, que no se veía muy bien, ya que estaba cubierto con una manta.

-Carajo Terry, te ves aún más horrible cada día.

-Gracias por venir Rock, perdón por molestarte de nuevo- Terry tomó el té

-Bueno, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti después de lo que hiciste por mí, ¿Vendrá Mary? - Terry asintió -Pero esto es tan extraño, ¿Cómo estás tan enfermo?

-No lo sé, ya tenía algunos síntomas hace meses, empeoraron en estos días, pero no importa, todavía no me envió al hospital- bromeó sobre la situación. mano, y tú Rock, ¿Encontraste a tu madre?

-Bueno, digamos que obtuve algo que no esperaba, no quiero hablar mucho de eso.

-Ya veo, eso de tener familia, es algo que resulta ser complicado, ninguno de nosotros fue criado en una casa normal.

-Bueno, tu hiciste lo que pudiste para ayudarme, Terry- Tanto Rock como Terry se rieron un poco -Y, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Mary?

-Probablemente le pediré que se case conmigo.

-Espera ¿Qué cosa? - eso tomó a Rock totalmente desprevenido

-O probablemente solo estoy pensando demasiado en eso, me siento más viejo con cada día que pasa.

-Bueno, sí, pero eso no tiene que desanimarte.

Mientras ambos sonreían, Andy caminó frente a ellos. -Oye viejo, ¿Qué pasa?

-Mai se va a Brasil, esa mujer esta algo loca

\- ¿Va a tener un descanso de su entrenamiento? - Preguntó Rock - Eso es un poco extraño.

-¿Estás preocupado por eso, Andy? - preguntó su hermano - Que otros hombres la podrán ver.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa, lo que he podido escuchar es que aparentemente su madre podría estar viva.

Esas fueron una noticia increíble -Eso es grandioso, la tía Mai recuperará el tiempo perdido con su madre.

Pero entonces Terry miró a su hermano. Entonces ... ¿Estás preocupado por la posibilidad de tener una suegra?

Terry era un hombre sabio, porque vio la reacción de su hermano, Andy estaba temblando

-…Mas o menos…

… Brasil después de casi 3 días de viaje

-¡Llegamos!

Mai miraba por la ventana, podía sentir la samba y la alta temperatura en su piel, y la emoción de estar ahora en Brasil era enorme.

-Mai, se supone que debemos seguir meditando hasta que lleguemos- dijo Genzo de inmediato

-Vamos Genzo sensei, no me digas que la idea de mirar a todas esas bellas damas como yo no llama tu atención.

\- Señorita, ¿Te das cuenta de que estás tratando de seducir a un anciano? Te ves desesperada.

Esa frase de Genzo dejó a Mai totalmente congelada -Oh no, ¿Qué me está pasando?

Una vez en el aeropuerto tomaron un taxi, cometieron un pequeño error, ya que no era un amarillo normal, el conductor sacó una pistola del bolsillo

-Denme todo su dinero ahora- Tanto sensei como el estudiante se miraron entre si

Momentos después, el pobre idiota fue arrojado de su propio automóvil, y Genzo fue quien conducio

-¡Hasta nunca imbecil! - y desde la ventana la señorita le mostraba el dedo medio

Y después de conducir, ambos pudieron llegar a un hotel cerca de la playa, no el más grande, por supuesto, pero no importaba, ya que estaba cerca de la playa.

-Agh finalmente, y ahora tenemos nuestro propio auto para conducir en Brasil.

-Probablemente no sea la mejor opción usarlo todo el tiempo- dijo Genzo

-Ahora, Riho me dijo que Joe y ella estaban en la habitación 150- Mai tomó su celular para llamarla -Hola, ¿Dónde están?

-En la playa, solo habla con la recepcionista de que eres amiga de Joe Higashi, da tu nombre y ella te permitirá poner tus cosas en la habitación, ven rápido, ¡El agua está deliciosa!

-Oh, ok

Minutos después, ambos estaban listos para ir a la playa, incluso Genzo, que no parecía tan comodo, Mai estaba cubierta por una manta blanca de sus hombros y usando un sombrero de paja, ambos sostenían pequeñas bolsas en sus manos.

-Las cosas que estoy haciendo por ti son increíbles, Mai.

-Y te aprecio por eso- dijo la kunoichi con una sonrisa

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por la playa, no pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos encontraran a alguien usando una toalla para secar su cabello naranja, luego de eso, inmediatamente fue a abrazar a Mai.

-Mai, ¡Por fin puedo verte!

-Gracias Riho, ey, te ves genial en ese bikini.

Su amiga estaba usando un conjunto azul y púrpura que era un poco apretada, pero revelaba algo, mientras que más pequeña que su amiga, Riho no tenía mucho que envidiar por su cuerpo.

-Bueno, ¿Dónde está Joe? También quiero hablar con él.

-Decidió ir a surfear, oh, míralo.

Y, por supuesto, el tipo estaba tratando de impresionar a alguien, Joe estaba feliz de estar allí y decidió probar cosas nuevas, Mai quería saludarlo

-Oye Joe, hola!

Y el artista marcial se distrajo por unos segundos -Ey Mai, hace tiempo que no…

En el momento en que cayo fuera de su tabla de surf para saludar a un amigo, algo que hizo reír a las chicas e incluso a Genzo

-¡Oigan, eso no es gracioso en absoluto! - gritó Joe después de salir del agua

-Si lo es, debería haber tomado una foto- Mai bromeó sobre eso

Minutos después, Joe estaba abrazando a Mai por unos segundos.

-Oye amiga, es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo.

-Lo mismo para ti Joe, por cierto, él es mi nuevo sensei, Genzo Suzuki.

-Es un placer conocerte, joven guerrero- Genzo extendió su mano y Joe hizo lo mismo -Mai me contó cosas buenas sobre ti y tus amigos.

-Sí jajaja, me sorprendió verte, Mai me dijo que eres alguien muy estricto

-Ser estricto no significa ser aburrido- dijo el sensei

Entonces Mai preguntó -Oye Joe, ¿cómo estuvieron tus peleas de exhibicion aquí en Brasil?

-Ayer tuve el primero, pero por supuesto que gané, fue algo fácil.

-¿Mas o menos? Derribaste a ese pobre chico en la primera ronda, dijo Joe- Riho un poco feliz

Mientras se reía, Genzo tuvo una idea -Hum, eso suena un poco interesante.

Eso llamó la atención de Joe. ¿Interesante? Déjame adivinar, ¿quieres pelear?

-Oh, de ninguna manera, incluso Genzo sensei tiene esos problemas clásicos de los hombres a veces- Mai se sentía un poco avergonzada

-Por favor Mai, y para mí sería un placer, solo como una prueba- dijo el señor al más joven

-Yo sha! Señoritas, pueden ir a tomar el sol mientras nos divertimos peleando.

Tanto Mai como Riho fueron a un paraguas y comenzaron a hablar, pero la mujer de cabello naranja preguntó de inmediato.

-Oye Mai, ¿Por qué estás usando esa manta? Sé que hay algo de sol pero no hace tanto calor- Su amiga suspiró mientras retiraba la manta, Riho se sorprendio -Oh no, pero ¿Qué pasó?

Por supuesto que Mai todavía era realmente hermosa, ya que su bikini azul claro la hacía verse mejor, pero por el lado negativo, no cubría su quemadura en el brazo y estomago

-Un error en mi entrenamiento, fue todo mi culpa

-Oh, Dios mío, es una enorme quemadura, ¿Qué dijeron los médicos?

-Bueno, puedo recuperarme de eso, pero necesito seguir un tratamiento, asi que estoy confiada- Mai estaba sonriendo, luego recibió una llamada -Hum, este número ...

Riho luego miró el teléfono de Mai -Yuri Sakazaki, ¿por qué te ves tan enojado?

Mai no quería hablar, pero en otro momento, comenzó a hacer algunas muecas -Fue un pequeño torneo amateur, pero los organizadores me dijeron en la cara "Este torneo es para buenos niños y niñas de diferentes edades, así que decidimos no invitarte, por favor, perdónanos"- lo dijo imitando caras

Esas palabras, Riho sintió la molestia de Mai-Oh, así que fue a un torneo sin ti.

-Ella y otra amiga llamado King, no era justo, se suponía que éramos las mejores amigas, pero ambos no dudaron en al menos defenderme de esos idiotas, de hecho King me dijo que todo fue mi culpa- Mai estaba empezando a sentirse mal -Solo quería usar mis ventajas en la lucha, podría haber usado cualquier otro traje para ir allí.

La llamada no se detuvo aún, así que Riho decidió algo, sin que Mai lo notara, Riho hizo un clic en el teléfono

-¿Oye, que hiciste?

-Contéstale.

Pese a estar frustrada, tenía que hacerlo -¿Hola?

-Mai? ¡Dios mío, finalmente respondiste una de todas mis llamadas! - Mai decidió cambiar la llamada normal a una llamada de video, y por eso pudo ver cómo Yuri casi lloraba -Intenté contactarte desde ese día, pero comencé a suponer que realmente nos odiabas

-Yuri, tú y King me dejaron sola, viniendo de Andy y Joe, entendí que era una gran oportunidad para Terry, son un equipo, pero ¿De ti y King?

-Por favor, perdóname, venía por Ryo- y, por supuesto, Mai no estaba convencida de que eso la haría sentirse mejor

-Una llamada no lo hará Yuri, lo sabes.

\- ¿Y qué lo haría?

Mai no sabía qué contestar, pero luego apareció Riho -Visítala en Kioto, pero ahora no como estamos en Brasil, volveremos en una semana.

Yuri tenía curiosidad, ya que no conocía a esa nueva chica -Ah, ¿hola?

-Lo siento por interrumpir, soy Riho Sazaki, también soy un amigo Mai, un placer conocerte, Yuri.

Luego, Mai notó que su amiga del otro lado de la línea estaba empezando a llorar un poco.

-No te reemplacé si eso es lo que te preocupa, me encuentro con Riho en una mision

-Pero estás en Brasil con ella y no conmigo o con King, entiendo, nos lo merecemos.

-Vamos, no seas así- Mai estaba empezando a sentirse mal por Yuri, ya que del equipo era la más joven -Bien entonces, oye, Yuri, ¿Estás tú o King en Japón al menos?

Yuri asintió, pero aún con algunas lágrimas en los ojos -Ambos seguimos en South Town.

\- Maldita sea, y el viaje a Kioto es costoso… - incluso sintiéndose un poco orgullosa, dijo Mai - Ok, escucha, podemos organizar una reunión para todos nosotros en Kioto después de que regrese de Brasil, ¿Eso te hará feliz?

Yuri luego sonrió muy rápido -Sí, sabía que te convencería- Lo cual, por supuesto, Mai notó, la joven la derrotó psicológicamente -Por cierto, ¿Por qué estás en Brasil?

-Incluso si no se ve así, estoy tratando de encontrar a mi madre, el hecho de que Riho esté aquí es porque ahora es la novia de Joe y él tiene una invitación para tener algunos encuentros aquí.

Lo que, por supuesto, sorprendió a Yuri e hizo que Riho se sintiera avergonzado. -¿Qué ... oh no, no entendí todo pero ... Joe tiene novia y estás tratando de encontrar a tu madre?

-Sí, las cosas están un poco locas. Mai finalmente sonrió un poco -Bueno, ¿te sientes mejor?

-Sí, gracias por responderme Mai, llámame cuando todo en Brasil termine, nos vemos- Yuri luego cortó la llamada

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Riho dijo -Parece una buena persona ...- y luego un pequeño golpe en la parte superior de la cabeza -Pero ... ¿Por qué?

La de pelo naranja tomó su cabeza pero inmediatamente Mai la abrazó con su brazo izquierdo.

-La primera fue por usar mi teléfono celular sin permiso, pero la otra fue por darme el coraje para responderle.

-Jeje, gracias- ahora ambos miraron cómo se desarrollaba la batalla entre Joe y Genzo -¿Crees que Joe puede ganar?

-No lo sé ... - Entonces recordó cómo Genzo hizo el Ryoko Bakuhatsu -Espere no, de hecho, probablemente mi sensei se está restringiendo.

-¿En serio?

Y, por supuesto, la batalla no estaba siendo a favor de Joe, ya que estaba atacando mucho con sus golpes, pero Genzo solo estaba bloqueando

-¡Vamos señor Genzo, comience a atacar!

-Bueno, lo pediste.

En un segundo, cuando Joe estaba lanzando otro golpe, Genzo se mantuvo firme para bloquear ese golpe con uno de sus codos, haciendo que Joe sintiera mucho dolor en la mano.

¡-Maldita sea eso duele! - y Joe tuvo que retirarse algunos pasos

-¡Chou, Shinobi Bachi! - Entonces Mai miró cómo Genzo hizo el ataque, en lugar de su estilo, cubriendo parte de su cuerpo en llamas, Genzo solo lo hizo sobre sus pies, como resultado el fuego actuó como cohetes haciendo que el ataque tuviera 0 quemar daño, pero ser más poderoso -Modo de impulso!

Y aunque Joe pudo bloquearlo, el ataque lo obligó a ir al suelo durante unos segundos, logró ponerse de pie rápidamente, pero sus brazos estaban dañados.

-Mierda, no eres para nada debil.

Inmediatamente Genzo se detuvo -Y tú eres muy resistente, joven, pero probablemente un poco…demasiado impaciente, eso en otras peleas te costará una derrota.

Joe tomó el consejo de una buena manera -Bien, pero ¿Por qué nos detuvimos? Puedo continuar

-Yo también, pero me temo que nuestra lucha podría convertirse en algo más caótico, ya que he oído hablar de ti, eres un usuario de aerokinesis, imagina si uno de tus ataques de viento choca con uno de mis ataques de fuego.

El campeón de Muay Thai se dio cuenta, probablemente el fuego podría lastimar a alguien si eso sucediera.

-Así que por eso no decidiste atacarme usando todo tu poder.

Genzo sonrió. -No seas tan humilde, sé que tú tampoco estabas usando lo mejor.

Mai y Riho se acercaron a ellos y, por supuesto, el primero se sorprendió nuevamente de lo que hizo su sensei.

-¡Ese ataque de cohete fue increíble!

-Déjame adivinar, ¿Quieres probarlo? - y ella asintió con la cabeza -No es tan difícil como el Ryoko Bakuhatsu, pero debes tener cuidado, sigue siendo una técnica que requiere concentración.

Esas palabras, Mai las tomó de la mejor manera posible -Así que me vas a enseñar esa técnica.

Genzo suspiró, otra vez eligió palabras que probablemente no eran las mejores -¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?

-¡Sí, finalmente!

Mientras levantaba su brazo derecho, Joe notó las quemaduras. -Ey amiga ¿Qué te paso ahí?

Nuevamente, A hablar sobre esa historia.

….

Al día siguiente, los jóvenes decidieron ir por su cuenta a la Dirección de Salud en la alcaldía de Río de Janeiro, Genzo decidió quedarse en la habitación para descansar, no era tan joven como el grupo, por lo que a veces solo estaba en la paz era lo suficientemente relajante, mientras caminaba, Mai estaba hablando con Joe

-Asi que Terry está enfermo, ¿Qué clase de enfermedad?

-Todavía no lo sabemos, pero empeoró hace solo unos días, Mary decidió cuidarlo mientras Andy no estaba en el departamento, e incluso Rock decidió regresar otras veces.

Mai estaba empezando a preocuparse por su cuñado -¿Y qué dijeron los médicos?

-Nada realmente concreto, algunos dijeron que era solo un problema hormonal, otros solo el estrés, pero eso no tiene ningún sentido, es extraño, probablemente porque ya esta en sus treinta y quizás tiene algo que ver con eso.

Riho decidió dar su opinión -¿Probablemente sea algo sobre su estilo de vida? Quizas no coma muy bien.

-Eso tiene sentido, pero aún está en forma- agregó Joe

-Tal vez aquí en Brasil podamos encontrar algo para ayudarlo- finalmente el grupo llegó al lugar -Bueno, se supone que debe estar aquí, como nos dijo Genzo sensei.

Mai suspiró, luego Joe dijo algo -Oye Mai, no te sientas mal si te dicen algo que bueno… no sean buenas noticias

-Todavía estamos contigo, tus amigos, somos familia.

La kunoichi asintió y los tres entraron al césped, después de hacer algunas preguntas, el grupo localizó la Dirección de Salud, Mai llamó a la puerta

-Es abierto- dijo un hombre por dentro -Solo una persona por turno.

Qué remedio, tanto Joe como Riho tuvieron que esperar afuera, mientras entraba Mai, el hombre, un hombre de piel negra y el clásico traje de oficina, sentado al otro lado de un escritorio y usando una computadora grande, dentro de una habitación con no tanta luz, estaba prestando más atención a la computadora que al visitante

-Ciudadano o turista?

-Turista- dijo Mai

-¿Nombre?

-Mai Shiranui.

Una vez que ella dijo su nombre, el hombre se detuvo por un segundo, luego miró a la dama, no podía creerlo.

-Imposible ... - luego se acercó a ella -Shiranui, como Makoto y Shina Shiranui ... ¿Eres su hija?

Makoto y Shina, nombres que no podía recordar muy bien, pero de alguna manera, sintió algo en su corazón.

-Sí lo soy.

-Oh, cariño, no puedo creerlo, te pareces mucho a Shina, realmente debes ser su hija- el hombre tomó las manos de Mai y las estrechó por un segundo -Soy Lucio Figueroa, era amigo de tus padres.

-Entonces, ¿Realmente los conoces? - eso le dio un atisbo de esperanza -Dime lo que sepas.

Por supuesto, que la historia no era tan diferente como la que le contó Genzo, pero Lucio estaba un poco más curioso, después de escuchar lo que Mai le pidio

-Entonces, ¿Estás aquí para encontrar algo sobre ellos?

-Lo que sea que pueda encontrar, pero Genzo sensei me dijo que las autoridades no pudieron encontrar el cadáver de mi madre, por lo que probablemente todavía esté viva.

Lucio suspiró -Quiero creer lo mismo, tus padres, especialmente Shina, fueron de gran ayuda aquí en Río durante algunos momentos difíciles, pero ahora, después de 24 años, no parece que sea posible encontrarla.

-¿Por qué? Aparte del tiempo.

-Las tribus en el Amazonas, una de ellas, los Zuzocs, son un poco razonables, su jefe, Guerreiro Zuzock, también es su embajador de la tribu, pero si alguien va a sus territorios sin autorización, probablemente matarán a esa persona.

-Así que Guerreiro, ¿Vendrá a Río algún día?

-Eso solo depende de él, pero si los Zuzocs no encontraron a tu madre, las cosas son aún peores, los Amnei son aún más salvajes, casi como animales, matarán a todos los que estén a la vista, los rumores señalan que son caníbales, y si eso no fuera suficiente, están los animales salvajes, los cazadores, los leñadores, son problemas que el gobierno está tratando de controlar pero en vano, la corrupción aquí en el sistema político no es una novedad reciente.

Mai todavía no estaba convencida -¿Cuánto crees que es posible encontrarla?

-¿Mi opinión sincera? - la señora asintió -Menos del 1%.

-Bueno, todavía hay esperanza- se levantó y preguntó -¿Dónde fue la última vez que mi padre y ella fueron vistos?

-Espera, ¿Qué vas a hacer? -

-Para encontrarla, mis amigos dicen que soy un tonto, algo que tengo que admitir, así que si hay un 0,000001% de posibilidades de encontrar a mi madre, aprovecharé esa oportunidad y la intentaré.

Mirarla le trajo a Lucio un recuerdo -Eres igual que tus padres, déjame darte algo.

El hombre comenzó a revisar su computadora, luego llamó a Mai con un gesto y ella fue a verlo, era un mapa

-Hicimos en aquella ocasión una misión de rescate en este sector, es amplia, tratamos de evitar cualquier conflicto con los Zuzocs y los Amnei, mi sugerencia es tratar de contactar a la Oficina Ambiental para intentar obtener una autorización para ir al territorio Zuzocs.

-¿Y si no me lo dan?

Lucio suspiró -Entonces la otra opción es luchar contra el líder, algo que es estúpidamente difícil. Guerreiro es conocido por ser un oponente formidable, probablemente el mejor luchador aquí en Brasil.

Esas palabras, más que hacerla sentir mal, le dieron más esperanzas de irse. -Entonces esa es la forma más rápida de hacerlo, tengo que encontrar a los Zuzocs y patear el trasero de su líder.

-¿Qué, como?

Mai luego sonrio -Soy una Shiranui, si conoces a mis padres, entonces deberías haber sabido que eran artistas ninja y marcial, soy la heredera de mi clan.

-Así que también eres una luchadora, es por eso que tienes tanta confianza- Lucio comenzó a escribir algo en su computadora

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Intentando gestionar un permiso para ir al Amazonas, trataré de convencerlos de que vas como turista, pero eso tomará al menos un día, asi que tendras que ser paciente porque no va a ser fácil.

Mai tenía curiosidad -¿Por qué me ayudas tanto?

-Tengo una deuda eterna con tus padres, me salvaron la vida de una enfermedad, eres la imagen de ambos- continuó con su trabajo de parto -Pero recuerda Mai, debes ir con un grupo no ir sola, y si la lluvia comienza, tu y tu grupo necesitan regresar lo antes posible, ¿entendido?

-Por supuesto.

Con todo eso en mente, una nueva misión comenzaría al día siguiente.


	7. Capitulo 7: Dentro de la jungla

Llegamos al 7mo y quizas un poco mas fanservicero cap de este fic xD, Saludos manu, respecto a tus preguntas, tengo una para ti ¿Tienes Discord o Twitter? Por estos canales podre responder la mayoría de tus preguntas, eso con el fin de hacerlo de forma mas ágil ¿Qué te parece?

En fin, no interrumpo mucho y para mis lectores: El one shot "El auto rosa" esta disponible, pasen a leerlo que esta aquí mismo en

…

Capítulo 7: En las profundidades de la selva.

Por la noche, Mai, Genzo y Riho estaban en un coliseo, mirando cómo Joe estaba golpeando a otro oponente dentro de una jaula, era un evento de artes marciales mixtas y todo estaba a salvo.

-¡Ven Joe, hazlo pedazos! - gritó Mai

-¡Ve y derrotalo, Joe! - Riho hizo lo mismo

Pero al otro lado del coliseo, cierto gángster mafioso estaba mirando todo

-Que mierda, Higashi…no puedo creer mi mala suerte-

Usando su clásico traje negro, el psicópata de cabello rubio /oscuro, Ryuji Yamazaki estaba observando, luego Joe terminó la pelea bloqueando un ataque y contraatacando con una Patada de Tigre

-Mierda, hay van 200 dólares- apretó los dientes por lo enojado que estaba -Bueno, ahora tengo que centrarme en mi propio negocio, espero que mis asociados no se enojen por el dinero perdido ...

Pero no pudo deshacerse de la idea de vengarse del dinero perdido, probablemente un ataque sorpresa sería suficiente para calmar sus nervios

Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar dentro de los pasillos del coliseo, las cosas comenzaron a verse un poco bien para él ya que la mafia fue derrotada en South Town, usando sus contactos y haciendo algunas investigaciones, pudo contactar a algunas personas y les prometió que haría cualquier cosa por el dinero, la codicia, un pecado mortal, su favorito

Pero cuando logré llegar al pasillo en el que los combatientes entraban dentro de la jaula, Yamazaki notó cómo Joe estaba siendo abrazado por una chica de cabello naranja y algunos aplausos de un anciano y una niña que conocía bastante bien.

-Incluso Shiranui está aquí, no conozco a los otros 2 pero estoy en desventaja numérica, bien, si mato a uno de ellos por sorpresa, será suficiente.

Para su desgracia, su teléfono celular comenzó a emitir sonidos, alguien estaba llamando, probablemente un socio, ese sonido hizo que el grupo mirara a su lado, pero Yamazaki fue lo suficientemente rápido como para no ser descubierto por ellos.

-¿Qué está pasando? - él dijo

-Yamazaki, ahora mismo necesitas viajar a la base, si quieres que el suero y el equipo funcionen, necesito que me des el dinero- dijo la persona al otro lado de la línea

-Agh bien, espero que las cosas funcionen bien- Después de que la llamada terminó, comenzó a pensar para si mismo -Bueno, tengo que concentrarme en esto, será para la próxima vez Higashi.

Mientras eso sucedía, en el grupo comenzó a hablar -¿Qué fue eso? - dijo Riho

-Probablemente alguien que estaba perdido, como sea- Joe le preguntó a Genzo -Hey, ¿Cómo estuve?

-Ese contraataque con el que ganaste fue interesante joven.

-Aprendo rápido- dijo con una sonrisa -Entonces, ¿Están todos listos para mañana?

-Tenemos que obtener primero el permiso del guia, luego el viaje nos llevará al menos tres horas más- comento Mai -Muchachos, gracias por todo su apoyo, significa mucho para mí.

-De nada Mai, espero que las cosas estén bien mañana- dijo su sensei

….

Al día siguiente, a las 12 de la mañana, después de hacer lo necesario en Río, el grupo viajó al Amazonas, todos usaban ropa informal, fue un viaje bastante largo, el autobús no era realmente cómodo para los 4, pero después de llegar tuvieron que ir al centro de información turística, en esa oficina un guía les dio algunas instrucciones, el grupo tenía algunas bolsas en sus manos y hombros

-Hay algunas colinas altas en este pasaje, ese es el mayor obstáculo a superar para entrar en el interior, ¿A dónde van exactamente, al río Amazonas?

-Al poblado Zuzock, vamos a hablar con Guerreiro- dijo Mai

-¿Que? No sé si alguien ya te lo dijo, pero, a menos que tengas un permiso o derrotes a Guerreiro en una batalla, los Zuzocks nos matarán a todos, y no voy a arriesgar mi vida allí.

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo Genzo -Estoy más que listo para aceptar el desafío, y si fallo, los dos jóvenes, Joe y Mai son más que capaces de manejar cualquier tipo de pelea.

El guía suspiró -Bueno, espero que todo salga bien, pero recuerden 2 cosas, una, debes registrar un archivo de liberación de responsabilidad, si quieres ir allí es tu propia responsabilidad, número 2, guiaré solo para llegar cerca del pueblo, si sucede algo peligroso, no voy a arriesgar mi vida.

El grupo comenzó a pensar que el sujeto era un poco cobarde, Mai tomó el papel y un bolígrafo del guia

\- Genial, el viaje será un poco largo, y debemos cuidarnos, recuerda, si comienza la lluvia, tenemos que regresar de inmediato aquí.

Con todos esos indicios, la nueva aventura comenzó en un lado de la oficina, que tenía un camino de tierra para comenzar, el comienzo se calmó, el ambiente y un cielo nublado hicieron que el aire fuera fresco, perfecto para caminar lo que tuvieran que caminar.

El guía decía -Puedes tomar tantas fotos como quieras, pero por favor sin flash.

Algo que hicieron los 4, para las plantas y algunos animales, el comienzo no fue tan emocionante, pero después de media hora de caminata, el ambiente comenzó a cambiar, la jungla estaba apareciendo

-Wow, se ve increíble- Mai estaba pensando por sí misma

No solo para ella parecía increíble, estar allí era increíble para todos, no para Genzo, porque estar allí le daba malos recuerdos.

_-En esta jungla fue donde vi a Hanzo llorar por primera vez._

Después de 2 horas de caminata tuvieron que detenerse, estaban cerca de una colina, las mujeres sacaron galletas y agua de las bolsas y todos comenzaron a comer

-Esta es la parte arriesgada, tenemos que caminar en una sola fila ya que algunas partes son un poco estrechas, después de cruzar todo, estaremos a 2 horas más del puerto del río Amazonas.

-¿Hay otra opción para llegar allí? mis piernas comienzan a matarme- dijo Riho, sintiendo un poco de dolor en esas extremidades.

-Ir en un avión, para llegar a un punto de aterrizaje autorizado, pero ese es realmente caro- dijo el guía.

-Y seamos honestos, ninguno de nosotros tiene suficiente dinero para pagar otro avión- dijo Genzo de inmediato

Después de terminar de comer, el viaje comenzó de nuevo, el grupo pudo ver la jungla aún mejor una vez que comenzaron a caminar cuesta arriba, Joe se sorprendió al ver las aves que volaban en esa zona

-Esto es genial, pobre de Andy y Terry que no están aquí.

En ese momento, Mai preguntó a la guía -Hey señor, ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que en las amazonas haya plantas que puedan curar alguna enfermedad? Perdón por mi falta de conocimiento.

-Cualquier tipo de enfermedad, la gente común viene a la selva para obtener plantas medicinales para curar muchas enfermedades, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres?

Luego, Mai se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera Joe estaba totalmente seguro de lo que Terry estaba teniendo -Bueno, hasta donde sabemos, nuestro amigo tiene algunos problemas de salud, los médicos dijeron que probablemente sea por estrés.

-Ya veo, bueno, no podríamos estar seguros de qué es exactamente lo que le dan, pero déjame decirte algo, los Zuzocks son conocidos por su conocimiento de la naturaleza, si eres capaz de vencer a Guerreiro, podrían darte algo a cambio.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso Joe? Si vencimos a Guerreiro, los Zuzocs podrían ayudarnos a curar la enfermedad de Terry.

Eso emociono al arte marcialista -¡Sí, espero que eso funcione!

Después de caminar unos minutos más, las nubes en el cielo comenzaron a oscurecerse aún más, pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer desde arriba, por lo que el guía tuvo que detenerse, especialmente porque estaban en un camino estrecho.

-Malas noticias, tenemos que retirarnos, ya que estamos lejos de la oficina, necesitamos al menos salir de la colina.

-¿Es acaso muy arriesgado? - dijo Riho

El guía asintió con la cabeza -Rocas que vienen desde, deslizamientos de tierra, por eso, y debemos ser rápidos.

Pero no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos, ya que la lluvia comenzó a caer y aún más rápidamente se hizo realmente fuerte, por lo que los 5 estaban totalmente mojados, con el guía al frente, todos intentaron caminar rápido

-¡Ten cuidado, no corras o puedes resbalarte fácilmente! - dijo la guía

\- ¡Maldita sea, ahora envidio a Andy y Terry! - gritó Joe, en el momento en que una roca se resbaló del suelo, haciéndolo caer, Riho tomó su mano a tiempo. - ¡Eso estuvo cerca, gracias cariño!

Mirando cómo Riho estaba ayudando a Joe sorprendió a Mai -Whoa, no sabía que eras tan fuerte.

-Gracias pero eso no es nada para sorprenderse- admitió su amiga

Joe luego confesó -La estoy entrenando en Muay Thai, también soy su sensei.

-Algo de lo que estar orgulloso, colega- admitió Genzo -Ahora vamos a continuar antes de que...

Pero mientras caminaba un poco más, otra roca en el suelo resbaló, ¿Quién fue el desafortunado esta vez? Para su desgracia, fue Mai, quien se cayó hasta que pudo atrapar otra roca en la pared del suelo, todos estaban sorprendidos y asustados de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Mai! - Tanto Joe como Genzo intentaron ayudarla a alcanzar sus manos, entonces Genzo dijo -Vamos Mai, toma nuestras manos.

La distancia era un poco considerable, la kunoichi no podia hacerlo ya que su mano comenzaba a resbalarse de la roca debido a la lluvia que caía.

-No lo conseguire - la distancia entre ella y el suelo era bastante larga, si se caía eso significaría ... no, no quería pensar en eso, el guía estaba tratando de sacar una cuerda de su bolso -Sensei Joe, Riho, creo que me caeré.

-No, vamos amiga, sé positivo, ¡Puedes hacerlo!

Pero Genzo era un poco más realista, lo malo era que había algunas plantas, pero no lo suficiente como para salvarla de su destino, entonces tuvo una idea

-Utiliza la piroquinesis, cuando estés cerca del suelo usa una explosión, el impulso de ese ataque te salvará de la muerte.

-¡¿De que estas hablando?! - grito Joe antes de escuchar un ruido, la roca comenzaba a resbalar -Oh no

-¡No falles Mai, solo tienes una oportunidad!

Ella asintió, respiró hondo e incluso antes de que el guía pudiera tomar la cuerda por completo, finalmente se resbaló.

-¡Mai! - gritaron sus amigos, Genzo solo cerró los ojos

En el momento en que el guía decidió sacar su radio -¡Para las autoridades, necesitamos un proceso de rescate, ahora!

Y luego, después de que su figura se perdió de vista debido a que Mai estaba cubierta por los árboles, un sonido, un cuerpo chocó con el suelo

-Mai, ¿estás bien? - gritó desesperadamente Riho

Entonces Genzo abrió los ojos, a la baja se veía un poco de humo -Lo hizo.

Abajo, Mai estaba totalmente sucia, con el cuerpo y la ropa cubiertos de barro e intentando soportar el dolor, entonces oyó la voz de Riho.

-¡No, me siento como una mierda! - Incluso si el ataque de fuego le salvó la vida, ella todavía recibe parte del daño -¡Joder, este es el peor dolor del mundo, todo mi cuerpo está lastimado!

Todos al revés se sintieron aliviados, al menos ella estaba viva, el guía dijo -Fue como 50 metros hacia abajo, gracias a Dios que logró sobrevivir.

-Ahora tenemos que rescatarla, ¡Vamos!- se apresuro Joe

-¡Intenta no, no te muevas desde allí Mai, ¿Entendido ?! -

-¡Sí, Genzo sensei!

Los 4 decidieron moverse un poco más rápido al otro lado de la colina, pero, ¿Qué estaba pasando con Mai? Estaba tratando de levantarse, afortunadamente sus manos no se quemaron esta vez, pero estar cubierta de lodo no fue divertido, su bolso estaba parcialmente arruinado, con suerte algo estaba intacto.

-Carajo, probablemente Genzo sensei tenía razón, esta fue una idea horrible- incluso con el dolor en todo su cuerpo fue capaz de ponerse de pie -Ok, mis huesos todavía están intactos, ese entrenamiento seguramente ayudó mucho.

El plan original era que ella esperara hasta que llegara el equipo de rescate, pero luego escuchó un sonido, similar al de un león, supo de esos felinos, se estaba acercando, ¿Luchariá? Cuando pudo notar que la figura se acercaba a ella, era un jaguar realmente grande

-Genial, ahora estoy siendo acorralado por un gato enorme, no hay problema ... - luego, después de dar algunos pasos, lo notó, su espalda estaba muy mal -Oh mierda.

Pelear en esas condiciones significaría una posible muerte, el jaguar se estaba acercando a ella, mirando a Mai como el mejor trozo de carne posible, Ella no tenía mucho miedo, pero debido al dolor y cuando consideró que era un buen momento, comenzó a correr

Era rápida, pero por otro lado le molestaba mucho la espalda, el jaguar probablemente la alcanzará pronto.

\- Maldita sea, no quiero terminar como comida para gatos, ¡Es vergonzoso!

Mientras corría, comenzó a recordar la noche anterior a esta loca aventura, como le aconsejaron que su entrenamiento no se detendría en Brasil, y cuando pidió comenzar su maestría en piroquinesis, Genzo finalmente dio un paso atrás

_Ambos estaban en la azotea del hotel, Genzo le preguntó a la recepcionista si podrían ir allí y ella aceptó, un buen lugar para comenzar_

_-Considera este como el primer paso para dominar el Ryoko Bakuhatsu, ya que los pies siempre serán más resistentes que las manos, por eso hacer el Jet, como llamo esta técnica, es más fácil que mi otra técnica._

_-Cool, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para realizar el Jet?_

_-Como sabes usar el fuego, ahora debes concentrar la expulsión de todo ese fuego en un punto específico, si quieres correr ese punto está en los talones, si quieres dar un gran salto el punto está en el centro de los pies_

_-¿Y si quiero volar? - Genzo solo levantó una ceja, Mai se echó a reír un poco -Fue una broma._

_-Bueno, lamentablemente no es posible, si intentas volar perderás el equilibrio increíblemente rápido, por eso solo puedes saltar o correr rápido con él._

¿Sería esa su única opción? Ayer solo pudo poner el fuego sobre sus pies, pero nada más, ¿Y si se le queman las piernas como le sucedió a su brazo derecho? Con el jaguar acercándose aún más, no tenía otra opción y comenzó a expulsar el fuego de sus pies, estaba comenzando a correr aún más rápido, pero sus zapatos dañaron con el proceso.

-¡Vamos estúpida, puedes hacerlo! - Mai cerró los ojos

Y en un momento, sintió el viento en la cara, pero cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en el aire, acercándose a un árbol.

-¡Oh, mierda! - pero de alguna manera, pudo aterrizar en una rama, una vez que se sentó allí, finalmente pudo respirar y celebrar, sin preocuparse por sus zapatos, pudo realizar el Jet-¡Sí, lo hice, vete al diablo estúpido gato!

Pero el jaguar llegó al árbol y quiso treparlo usando sus garras, mirando a este Mai lanzó una bola de fuego hacia el felino, eso fue suficiente para que se escapara

-¡Sal de aquí! - ahora que lo vio correr, decidió saltar del árbol, no era tan grande, probablemente solo 5 metros, pero una vez que cayó al suelo nuevamente, su espalda volvió a lastimarse - Maldita sea, necesito descansar un poco.

Pero luego escuchó aún más sonido acercándose a ella, descansar no era una opción en este momento, tuvo que caminar de regreso al punto de rescate pero había un problema

-¿Dónde es el lugar donde aterricé primero? - la carrera para sobrevivir al ataque del jaguar la hizo perderse, trató de sacar a un gps de su bolso, destruido, estaba sola, en una jungla y sin una opción para regresar -Ok, ok, necesito enfocarme, el guía dijo que para ir a los Zuzocs necesitamos llegar al río Amazonas, si puedo guiarme, no debería ser difícil.

Y comenzó a caminar, su entrenamiento ninja tuvo que ayudarla en este mismo momento tanto como fuera posible para evitar cualquier tipo de peligro ...

Pasaron las horas, la lluvia se detenía y eso la ayudó a limpiar un poco el barro, pero todo su cuerpo estaba mojado, su ropa arruinada, la comida en su bolso también estaba parcialmente arruinada, solo algunas latas pudieron sobrevivir al impacto, Mai se dio cuenta de que probablemente la resistencia de las latas era la razón por la que le dolía la espalda, probablemente aterrizó en ellas, cuando tenía hambre sacó una lata de atún y se la comió lo antes posible, tenia suficiente solo por un día más, hasta entonces a sobrevivir como pudiera

\- Maldita sea, ahora quiero volver a la playa, al dojo, a South Town, quiero volver con Mary, Joe, Terry, Riho, Yuri, King, Andy, no sé cuánto tiempo tiene pasó pero estoy empezando a extrañarlos a todos.

Las cosas en una jungla como el Amazonas pueden empeorar fácilmente, pero luego pudo notar algo cuando la lluvia finalmente se detuvo, en la distancia Mai pudo ver una pequeña cascada

-¿He llegado? - comenzó a correr y, aunque no eran el rio amazonas, se sintió aliviada después de presenciar un estanque de agua bajo cascada - Muy bien, finalmente podré deshacerme de todo este lodo.

Dejó su bolso cerca de una gran roca y entró en el estanque, después de nadar durante unos segundos pudo deshacerse de la suciedad.

-Aaggghhhh mucho mejor, ahora para relajarme un poco y dejar que mi ropa se seque.

Después de quitarse la ropa y ponerla en la roca, decidió darse una ducha en la cascada, y todo eso la hizo sentir relajada después de las últimas horas, si alguien podía ver algo, esa persona podía apreciarlo. La belleza de Mai Shiranui en su mayor esplendor, solo cubierta por la cascada, pero ¿Y si alguien realmente la estuviera mirando, escondiéndose dentro de las plantas?

Después de unos minutos, usó su piroquinesis para secar su ropa aún más rápido, y cuando consideró que era el momento, se volvió a poner la ropa, la ropa interior, la blusa blanca, los jeans, luego miró sus zapatos, con el fuego y el caminar esos se arruinaron fácilmente

-Así que supongo que tengo que caminar sin zapatos ... - entonces notó más sonidos, pero esos no estaban relacionados con animales, algunas plantas comenzaban a moverse, pero los sonidos la rodeaban -Oh maldición, probablemente tenga que luchar ...

Entonces se dio cuenta, aborígenes, un gran grupo que la atacó muy rápido

-Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!


	8. Capitulo 8: Guerreiro Zuzock

Bueno, el dia de hoy me fue terrible, pero entre todo quisiera pedir disculpas si, valga la redundancia, no puedo responder preguntas de nuevo a manu, mentalmente no ando muy bien, aunque espero que esto pase pronto, solo dire que lo que me paso hoy, tratare de enmendarlo para el próximo año que no pase de nuevo

Respecto a la petición, voy a darme una pasada eventualmente, pero por ahora solo publicare el cap, disfruten!

….

Capítulo 8: Guerreiro Zuzock

El equipo de rescate llegó al punto en que se suponía que debía estar Mai, pero no se encontraba en ningún lado, y con Joe, Riho y Genzo allí, eso significaba malas noticias.

-Mierda, Andy se sentirá horrible cuando se entere de esto- dijo Joe

-Es mi culpa, tuve que dejar de escuchar en lugar de apoyar su decisión, ¿Dónde podría estar ahora? - Genzo estaba apretando los dientes

Uno de los rescatadores se aproximaba -Lo siento por molestarlo, pero tenemos malas noticias, algunos leñadores fueron arrestados cerca de aquí, probablemente uno de ellos encontró a su amiga.

-¿Por qué esas son malas noticias? - preguntó Riho

-Porque uno de ellos podría haberla matado, vamos a aumentar aún más el área de rescate.

Con esa sensación en sus cuerpos, el grupo estaba empezando a llorar.

¿Pero qué le estaba pasando a Mai? Como evidentemente se pensaría que paso, había sido secuestrada, con los ojos cubiertos, atada a un tronco que algunos aborígenes llevaban sobre sus hombros, no podia entender a ninguno de ellos.

-Por favor, déjame en paz, no estaba tratando de invadir su territorio ni nada.

Ella comenzó a sentirse asustada, luego el grupo se detuvo, Mai pudo sentir que pusieron el tronco en una posición de pie, luego más sonido, madera, estaban poniendo algo de madera donde ella estaba

-¿Los caníbales? - pregunto ella, y pudo escuchar a todos gritando en un idioma que era totalmente incapaz de entender

Mientras estaba en la tribu, el más alto de todos se acercó a la dama, ese hombre era musculoso, de piel morena y cabello oscuro, su rostro mostraba a un tipo realmente duro, y llevaba un traje hecho de plumas, plantas y algo de tela negra, después de analizar a Mai, dijo

-Tai kaut, Kulau ti, Akcha!

-¡Akcha! - gritó su gente

-¡¿Akcha?! - después de unos segundos Mai se dio cuenta, cuando uno de los aborígenes encendió un fuego en la madera que pusieron cerca de ella, el fuego comenzaba a levantarse muy rápido -¿Me están jodiendo, quieren matarme con eso? ¡Se van a arrepentir!

En el momento en que la tribu se asustó por completo, Mai estaba manipulando el fuego para estar lejos de ella.

-Kichama! - dijo un hombre

-Okcho Akcha Ama ... - Dijo el líder -Chiasu!

Los aborígenes tomaron algunas ollas llenas de agua y la arrojaron a la leña, apagando el fuego, dándole a Mai el alivio que tanto necesitaban, luego el líder se quitó a Mai del vendaje en sus ojos, ella pudo mirar al chico y no solo a ellos, toda la aldea, hombres, mujeres y niños asombrados

-Okcho Akcha Ama ... -

Mai se rió un poco -Lo siento, no puedo entenderte.

Entonces el líder entendió -Tú eres diosa del fuego, Ockho Akcha Ama.

Todos allí repitieron esas palabras

Mai suspiró aliviada -Finalmente alguien para hablar, ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto?

-Claro- el líder usando un cuchillo viejo ayudó a Mai a quitarse los lazos -Lo siento por el ataque.

-Ah no importa- luego miró a la aldea -¿Dónde estoy?

-En el poblado de losZuzock.

Una vez que el líder dijo eso, Mai sonrió y preguntó -¿Eres Guerreiro Zuzock?

El hombre asintió -Sí, yo soy Guerreiro, lo siento, español no bueno.

-¡Eso no importa, estaba tratando de encontrarte! - Intentó acercarse, pero un aldeano la obligó a quedarse atrás - Lo siento.

-Calma mi gente, ella controlar fuego, puede ser peligrosa- al menos Guerreiro estaba siendo sabio -La gente mía no está acostumbrada a gente de afuera, enteender.

-Lo entiendo, pero para ser honesto, esa cosa de ser una diosa del fuego… soy un humano simple con algunas técnicas increíbles, eso es todo.

-Ya veo- y se dirigió a su gente -déjenla, no dañe a ... lo siento, ¿Nombre el tuyo?

-Mai.

Guerreiro asintió -Dejar a Mai tranquila.

Pero luego sintió curiosidad después de ver al líder de los Zuzock entrar al pueblo

-Espera, quiero hablar contigo, es algo realmente urgente.

El mismo tipo que la enfrentó antes, la detuvo nuevamente -Kunnamata, Guerreiro Ga, kosomani takatuia.

Por supuesto, Mai no podía entender a ese tipo, así que Guerreiro dijo -Si querer hablar conmigo, pelear primero, reglas no cambiar para nadie.

Al ganar una pelea, Lucio le dijo que Guerreiro era probablemente el guerrero más fuerte de Brasil, y que la idea original era que Genzo luchara contra él, pero él no estaba allí, tampoco Joe, tenía que ser su pelea.

-Bueno, probablemente es lo mejor, estuve entrenando durante 4 meses desde que comenzó toda esta locura, es hora de poner todo esto en buen uso- Luego gritó -Guerreiro, te desafío a una pelea, soy más que capaz de defenderme

El líder luego volvió su vista hacia ella -Ultima pelea que yo perder fue contra formidable guerrero, nombre Makoto Shiranui, hace 24 años.

Qué coincidencia, el destino quería que ella estuviera allí -Makoto era mi padre, voy a honrar su memoria.

-¿Qué, tu su hija? - dijo Guerreiro

-Sí, soy Mai Shiranui, estoy aquí para una misión.

Ella quería pelear, pero el líder de los Zuzocks dijo rápidamente -No aquí, campo de batalla, allí poder luchar, sígueme.

-Okay…

Ambos comenzaron a caminar dentro del pueblo, Mai pudo presenciarlo en su totalidad, muchas yurtas hechas con madera, hojas y paja, la gente allí era claramente pobre pero nadie allí estaba triste o enojado, aparte de los que la secuestraron, pero la gente en ese lugar estaba tan acostumbrada a ese estilo de vida, que a nadie le gustaría quejarse

-Es tan diferente aquí, no sabía que la gente pudiera vivir tan felizmente en tales condiciones.

Guerreiro la escuchó pero no dijo nada, después de unos minutos de caminata ambos llegaron a un espacio vacío, rodeado de algunos troncos en los que algunas personas hacían muchas cosas, luego el líder gritó

-Hookaa, Nanma Itaa!

Tan rápido como pudieron, los Zuzock hicieron un gran círculo, cerca de los troncos y permanecieron en silencio, luego Guerreiro y Mai fueron al centro.

-Una pelea con público, estoy acostumbrada a eso.

-Entonces no ser desventaja para ti.

Luego decidió preguntar algo -Veo que no hay diferencia entre un hombre o una mujer en el campo de batalla.

-Un guerrero sigue siendo un guerrero- Firmemente adoptó una posición de estilo ofensivo, apretando los puños y poniendo su brazo derecho frente a él -¿Estár lista?

Mai adoptó su postura de lucha más reciente, pero luego comenzaron a llegar recuerdos

_-Si continúas usando esa pose, tu espalda tendrá problemas en el futuro._

Y con el dolor en la espalda, ese futuro probablemente era ahora, incluso si eso fue causado por su aterrizaje en el piso, una cosa más de lo que se dio cuenta es que Guerreiro todavía estaba concentrado

-No funciona, mi pose de pelea, la que estaba tan orgullosa de los resultados que estaba obteniendo ya no funciona ... Genzo sensei tenía razón ... - Luego cambió su pose, similar a la que le dio prioridad al uso del Kacho Sen, pero esta vez sin armas -Listo.

Pasaron unos segundos sin que nadie hiciera nada, luego uno de los Zuzocks decidió tomar una pequeña piedra y lanzarla al campo de batalla, la sensación de alerta ninja de la cual Mai estaba tan acostumbrada, se activó al instante y comenzó la batalla.

Ella fue a toda velocidad a la espalda de Guerreiro e intentó darle una patada en la cara, sin éxito, el líder del Zuzock tiene muy buenos reflejos y se cubrió usando su brazo izquierdo, luego trató con otro y él simplemente bajó la rodilla y la cabeza para evitarlo, después de presenciar que Mai se dio cuenta ...

-Tal vez sea alto y grande, pero también es muy rápido.

-Vamos Mai, no te rendir- Guerreiro comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, decidió darle un puñetazo en la cara, Mai apenas lo evitó pero pudo sentir el viento.

-Whoa, era tan fuerte que él produjo una pequeña corriente de aire- tan rápido como pudo ella le dio una patada baja a la pierna izquierda de Guerreiro, intentó con otra aprovechando la posición de su enemigo, una patada en la cara probablemente le dolería, pero antes de aterrizar, Guerreiro cubrió el ataque usando sus brazos -No puede ser…

Y luego usó esos para enviarla hacia atrás, tan rápido como pudo, le dio un golpe en el pecho, pudiendo aterrizar el primer golpe de la pelea.

Mai lo sintió, similar a un martillazo, tal vez un poco menos dañino pero el dolor estaba allí, eso significaría que, después de hacer esa corriente de aire, Guerreiro acaba de lanzar un ataque débil.

-Y incluso eso fue suficiente para lastimarme ... - Pero las distracciones no tenían lugar en una pelea ya que como pudo, evito otro golpe, y luego se cubrió de otro usando sus brazos -Probablemente él sea fuerte, pero también solo está usando sus brazos, si puedo usarlo en mi ventaja ...

Y esa ventaja se fue inmediatamente al traste, Guerreiro utilizó una patada frontal para enviar a Mai al suelo por primera vez.

-Despierta- dijo Guerreiro

-Es ... ponte de pie ... - respondió Mai tratando de recuperarse

-Lo mismo, esta pelea es corta, no me decepcione.

-Bien ... - tal vez era demasiado pronto para usarlo, pero la piroquinesis era su mayor esperanza, tener un combate cuerpo a cuerpo normal era en vano, tenía que ir a toda velocidad -Mi turno.

Lanzó una bola de fuego a Guerreiro, una que él evitó y luego usó su velocidad para aterrizar un ataque, nuevamente el líder de los Zuzock la bloqueó, pero esta vez Mai cubrió su pierna con fuego, causando algunos daños al guerrero.

-Utilizas poder para controlar fuego, bien- respondió Mai tratando de atacar, pero Guerreiro la detuvo pisoteando el suelo -No es lo suficientemente bueno.

Ella saltó rápidamente para no verse afectada por el terremoto, pero su oponente la atrapó de una pierna, ¿Cómo? Su extremidad fue atrapada por un aura verde

-¿Que es esto? Whoa! - y eso la hizo caer al suelo desde su lado derecho de su cuerpo - Mierda.

-Usted usa el poder, yo uso el poder, el poder que la naturaleza le da a Zuzocks para manipular energía- lanzó una bola de energía que Mai evitó, pero luego Guerreiro manipuló el ataque, como usar una cuerda, para golpear a Mai en su brazo derecho -Energía que manipulo como armas.

-Mierda, y mi Kacho Sen no se encuentra en ninguna parte ... – entonces el guerrero usó esa energía para crear 3 pequeñas bolas de demolición, pudo evitar 2, pero cuando trató de evitar la 3ra, su espalda la traicionó. -¡Maldita sea!

Y tuvo que cubrirse, recibiendo todo el daño en sus brazos, esa pelea estaba empezando a ser realmente difícil, hasta este punto, no pudo lograr al menos un golpe, y su velocidad normal no era suficiente para igualar el enorme poder de Guerreiro, y ahora su manipulación de energía para producir bolas de demolición, una de estas que ya estaba usando, girando la cosa como un juguete

-Esta pelea es aún peor que las que tuve antes ... sin exagerar - ya estaba jadeando, algo que esperarse ya que más temprano en el día, estaba caminando, corriendo y herida, luego tuvo una idea, momentos antes Mai la usó , probablemente usar esa técnica una vez más le dará una oportunidad -Jet ... esa es probablemente mi única oportunidad.

Una vez más, tuvo que evitar los ataques subsiguientes, tratando de recordar cómo funcionaba esa técnica, Mai se dio cuenta de que era debido a sus emociones ardiendo, la emoción, esa era probablemente la clave en este momento, si era capaz de lanzarse para atacar con su codo, pero cubriéndolo con fuego, el daño podría ser masivo

-Aquí voy- Guerreiro lanzó su ataque, en el mismo momento en que Mai pudo ponerse detrás de él usando su piroquinesis en sus pies -¿Qué?

La idea fue un éxito, Mai usó la técnica Jet para dar más impulso a su ataque de fuego normal, haciendo que el codo golpeara muy poderoso, aterrizándolo en el pecho de Guerreiro

\- ¡Chou, Shinobi Bachi!

Los Zuzock jadeó horrorizado después de ver cómo atacaban a su líder, esa era la apertura que estaba esperando, para no darse por vencida en su ataque, ella aterrizó inmediatamente otra.

-¡Fuukuaku Ogi! - comenzó a girar, cubriéndose el cuerpo en llamas convirtiéndose en una bola de demolición ardiente, y luego en otra - ¡Fire Channel!

Y con una columna de fuego continuó su ataque, pero Mai estaba usando mucha energía para hacerlo, por supuesto, eso causó un daño muy bueno en Guerreiro, que estaba jadeando y sintiendo el daño en su cuerpo.

-Cómo ... cómo estuvo ... fue eso?

Todavía no es una razón para dejar que detenga la pelea, como Mai se dio cuenta al sentir un golpe fuerte en su rostro, enviándola al suelo y probablemente noqueándola.

Ella podía ver y escuchar todo, uno de los aborígenes estaba empezando a hacer algunos gestos como contar, todos los demás comenzaban a celebrar, luego se tocaba la cara, le salía sangre de la nariz, maldición, era un desastre total. en ese momento, luchando sin ropa adecuada, su ropa casual totalmente arruinada, su brazo derecho y parte derecha de su pecho quemados, su espalda lesionada, su nariz probablemente rota, cansada, sucia, sin ninguno de sus amigos, estaba en el peor escenario posible

Pero ella se negó ... no quería aceptar su derrota, algo comenzó a sentirse extraño en su cuerpo, algo ... como alguien diciendo "No puedes rendirte" y esa voz estaba en lo cierto, tenía que ponerse de pie y luchar, sus amigos habrían hecho lo mismo

-No me rendiré ... mamá está aquí en alguna parte, tengo que encontrarla ...

Guerreiro notó cómo Mai regresó, muy lentamente, por cierto, para volver a la pelea y posar nuevamente, luego la miró a los ojos, que estaban apagados, como perdidos, probablemente actuando por instinto.

-Quieres la pelea, obtienes la pelea- y él volvió a su posición -Te respeto Mai Shiranui.

Y como instinto, los reflejos de Guerreiro se superaron de nuevo, ya que Mai usó su nueva técnica de Jet para ir a toda velocidad, lanzando un ataque de puñetazo en la cara, luego desde detrás de un codo cubierto por el elemento, el ataque fue rápido, desde arriba ella lanzó ella misma para darle una patada a la cabeza del líder de Zuzock y finalmente lo envolvió en llamas como una explosión

-Shiranui-ryuu Kyuubi no Kitsune! - gritó inmediatamente después de lanzar ese ataque, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para ganar la pelea, Mai estaba jadeando demasiado, ese ataque probablemente tomó toda su energía restante, pero mirando cómo los aborígenes estaban en silencio, ese era probablemente el caso -Así que ... finalmente yo…

La bola de demolición en su pecho la noqueo definitivamente, Guerreiro sufrió muchas quemaduras en todo su cuerpo, por supuesto, resultó herido, el que actuó como un referi comenzó a contar, pero luego el líder notó algo en la ropa de Mai, aparte de arruinada, una parte de su blusa mostraba una marca verde en su espalda, una muy grande

-Mi victoria ... no tener valor ...

Mai cerró los ojos después de escuchar al "referi" terminando su conteo y saltando para celebrar junto a su líder ...

Las imágenes venían de su mente, sus amigas, caminando delante de ella.

_-¿Esperen, a dónde van?_

_Ahí estaban Joe, Andy, Mary, King, Yuri, sin prestarle atención, como si ella no fuera nada_

_-Escúchenme, ¿Por qué me ignoran?_

_Luego desaparecieron, finalmente aparecia Terry, mirándola, tal vez un poco enojada._

_-Mai ... nos decepcionas ... eres tan débil._

_-¡Espera no! ¡Soy fuerte, puedo demostrarlo!_

_-No lo eres, eres un peso muerto, por eso no te permitimos estar en nuestro equipo, eres más débil que Joe, incluso que Andy, y nunca serás tan fuerte como yo._

_-¿Por qué estás siendo tan malo conmigo?_

_-Porque nunca nos escuchas, siempre quieres hacer las cosas a tu manera, ¡Es por eso que estás en este problema!_

_-Pero quería encontrar a mi madre, pedí esta oportunidad, ¿es una lástima? Mírame, Terry, mi única familia durante toda mi vida fue mi abuelo y ahora está muerto. ¿Es malo tener la oportunidad de tener un pariente, una familia a mi lado?_

_Lo que diría Terry hizo que Mai se sintiera incómoda -Somos su familia, tu eres nuestra familia, Mai. Entiendo tus sentimientos más que nadie, además de Andy, cuando perdió a nuestro padre cuando éramos niños._

_Mai estaba en silencio, pero luego lo dijo -Siempre sentiré pena por tu suerte, pero esta es mi misión, mi única oportunidad, no solo de encontrar a mi madre ... sino de darte una paliza._

_Algo que tomó a Terry por sorpresa ... -¿Qué?_

_-Sí, ser más fuerte que Andy es probablemente algo que soy ahora, pero siempre fuiste la estrella, el líder, la leyenda que destruyó al terrible Geese Howard, el chico perfecto ... y aprecié todo eso, incluso en algún momento me siento atraída por ti ... pero después de todo esto, después de escuchar que eres vulnerable, sé que no eres perfecto, como yo, eres un humano, un humano al que puedo vencer._

_Terry luego suspiró -Si así es como piensas, entonces es tu decisión, Mai, continua tu camino y hazlo sin arrepentimientos ..._

Se despertó después de esas palabras, lo último que recordaba era el dolor en todo su cuerpo tras su noqueo en el ring, se estaba volviendo de noche pero, como pudo notar que ya era de mañana y estaba en un tipo de cama

-Qué ... solo ... - entonces notó su cuerpo, estaba cubierto de hojas, su espalda, estómago, su brazo e incluso su nariz, todo esto también cubierto en un extraño líquido pegajoso, y ahora llevaba ropa similar a la Gente Zuzock - ¿Me ayudaron?

Mai estaba dentro de una pequeña yurta sola, mientras salía, miraba el estilo de vida de la gente, algunos adultos trabajaban o cuidaban a sus hijos, hombres y mujeres trabajaban haciendo artesanías o preparando algunas armas rústicas, luego viniendo desde otro lado, miró a un grupo mixto que venía con macetas y diferentes animales que estaban atados a un tronco.

-Es interesante, hombres y mujeres están trabajando juntos en las mismas actividades.

Un niño la notó y luego llamó a alguien usando su lenguaje, luego Mai notó cómo Guerreiro se acercaba a ella, el niño decía

-Uka, Mai Ama ishka.

-Ama ishka shi- el niño luego fue a otro lugar, por lo que el líder pudo hablar con Mai -¿Cómo estar?

-Estoy bien, y sorprendida, ayer perdí la pelea, ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

Guerreiro estaba un poco triste -Victoria, no honor, tu herida, no merecer tratamiento de perdedor, merecer tratamiento de ganador.

Eso la sorprendió mucho, Guerreiro era un hombre honorable, no se creería merecedor de la victoria, se lo dio a ella.

-Gracias por ese Guerreiro.

-Pero ahora, aprender el estilo de vida Zuzock, mi condición para decirte todo lo que quieres.

_Esas palabras, incluso si ella tuviera que hacer lo que él quisiera, eso se sintió como un alivio absoluto._

-Sí, intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible- y ambos comenzaron a caminar. Por cierto, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?

-2 días.

Con el estómago haciendo ruido, Mai lo notó con absoluta sorpresa.

-¿Qué, ya 2 días?


	9. Capitulo 9: La naturaleza habla

Ok seguimos con la publicacion de capítulos

Para Manu: Lei algo de lo que publico tu amiga, aunque no tuve chance de ir mas a fondo, pero respecto a como cuenta la historia, recomendaría que pause un poco mas el ritmo y utilice mas vocabulario.

De momento no hay mucho que decir, dia aburrido para mi, pero chequeen mi galería de Legend_355 en twitter, aparece un personaje que será clave en Shiranui, aunque ojo con los posibles spoilers xD ¡Diviertanse!

…..

Capítulo 9: La naturaleza habla

En el hotel, Genzo recibió algunas noticias, suspiró, a su lado estaba Joe

-¿Algo bueno?

-Las autoridades me dijeron que tienen que hablar con Guerreiro Zuzock, si existe la posibilidad de encontrar a Mai, es hablando con él.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Por qué no hicieron eso ya? - preguntó el campeón de muay thai

-No es tan fácil, los Zuzock son una tribu que prefiere no ser molestada, la única forma en que las autoridades pueden contactarlo es si quiere venir, aquí o en Brasilia.

Joe golpeó una pared, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperla, pero realmente frustrado, una de sus mejores amigas no se encontraba en ningún lado y la única forma de tener la oportunidad de encontrarla era por la decisión de otra persona.

-Por suerte ninguno de nuestros amigos nos llamó ...

Riho por el otro lado estaba deprimida, el grupo dejó sus teléfonos celulares en la habitación antes de su viaje a las amazonas, por lo que la joven estaba mirando el teléfono de Mai, mirando algunas fotos, en una de ellas estaba con los Bogards y Joe, en la otra con el equipo femenino, Yuri y King, finalmente otra foto en la que Mai y ella estaban en el restaurante trabajando juntas

-Oh Mai ... - entonces todos en la sala se pusieron alerta después de que el teléfono comenzó a emitir sonidos -No puede ser, King, otra de los amigas de Mai.

-¡Riho, te dije que apagaras el teléfono de Mai!-exclamo Joe

-Lo siento, lo siento, ¿Qué debo hacer?

-¡Ignora la llamada, solo hazlo!

Riho colocó el teléfono celular a un lado de la cama, esperando que se detuviera, cuando sucedió, suspiró aliviada, pero después de unos segundos escuchó un mensaje de voz.

-Quieren saber acerca de ella ... - Observó a Joe y él asintió, por lo que Riho respondió el mensaje de voz, por supuesto, tenía que ser King.

-Oye Mai, perdón por no haberte llamado en tanto tiempo, con lo que sucedió antes, también quería pedirte perdón, he oído que respondiste a Yuri, así que eso me da algo de esperanza, además, hasta ese torneo que éramos las mejores amigas, así que espero que lo volvamos a ser ... No puedo esperar a nuestra reunión en Kyoto.

Así fue como terminó el mensaje, y cómo todos se quedaron en silencio absoluto

…

Mientras estaba en el Amazonas, Mai y los cazadores Zuzock caminaban dentro de la jungla, como escuchó de Guerreiro, para ser aceptada como Zuzock, al menos tenía que terminar una de sus tareas.

Y ese fue derrotar a un jaguar, qué irónico

_-Recuerda, no matamos a menos que sea necesario, respetamos a Amazonas, solo matamos animales si la vida está en peligro o para comer, no por diversión o dinero._

Y con su nueva arma, una lanza de madera, al menos antes de venir pudo practicar con armas similares gracias a Genzo, por lo que manejarla no sería un problema, luego, en un momento, el grupo se detuvo, los cazadores retrocedieron algunos pasos dejando a Mai sola para esta pelea

-Bien, aquí viene.

El jaguar se acercó y Mai reconoció a la bestia, tenía una quemadura en uno de sus hombros.

-Días atrás estaba tan cansada y herida para pelear contigo, ahora es tiempo de la revancha.

Caminando en círculos, Mai apuntó la lanza a la bestia, queriendo mantener distancias con esta.

Y el animal salvaje saltó hacia ella, un poco tarde para que Mai empalara a la bestia con la lanza, pero pudo evitarlo, además de sus feroces ataques, la bestia fue rápida, como también lo era su oponente, en un momento Mai impactó la cabeza del jaguar con la base de la lanza

Los Zuzocks gritaban y saltaban mientras miraban todo esto, como haciendo un ritual para celebrar la pelea, y Mai no estaba haciendo un mal trabajo luchando contra el jaguar, en un momento la bestia saltó hacia ella pero pudo atraparlo. antes de que las garras le hicieran algún daño.

-Vete al infierno, gato estúpido- su fuerza sorprendió a todos, incluso a ella misma, ya que fue capaz de arrojar al felino hacia atrás y finalmente asestar un buen golpe con la punta de la lanza para cortar la cara y la boca del jaguar, después de ese ataque, el animal se escapó -Y nunca regreses, ¿Entendido?

-Okcho Akcha Ama, Ammanisha!

-¡Ammanisha! - gritaron todos, Mai nuevamente fue incapaz de entenderlos, luego notó algo en el suelo, con el ataque le arrancó algunos dientes al felino, y tomó uno del piso

-Sí, este es mi premio.

Llegando al diente como evidencia de su victoria, todos en el pueblo la elogiaron en su idioma, una vez que Guerreiro supo de su hazaña, comento

-Todos consideran a Mai como invitada honorable, Mai comer un gran almuerzo con la gente y conmigo, ya que demostrar ser guerrera capaz.

Momentos mas tarde y en una de las yurtas más grandes, muchos hombres y mujeres, incluidos algunos niños, esperaban para comer lo que el grupo de cocina preparaba, ya que comenzaron a tener problemas para encender el fuego de leña, Mai los ayudó a lanzar una pequeña bola de fuego, una vez resolvió que, muchos tipos diferentes de carnes y verduras se pusieron en lanzas y se acercaron al fuego, luego los cocineros decidieron hablar con sus vecinos

-Esto es muy extraño para mí- Mai estaba a un lado de Guerreiro -Todas sus tradiciones, estilo de vida, bueno, no tanto sus métodos de supervivencia, pero tengo más curiosidad por algo.

-¿Qué? - dijo Guerreiro

-Es porque he visto a hombres y mujeres haciendo exactamente las mismas cosas, como equipos, prácticamente en números similares.

Guerreiro observaba que las verduras no se quemaban -hombres y mujeres, aún humanos, la misma carne, la misma sangre, la única diferencia es que las mujeres llevan la vida cuando es necesario, nada más, los Zuzock creen en una cosa, los hombres y las mujeres son lo mismo, según esto, hacemos lo mismo, cuidamos a los niños, cazamos, cocinamos, cultivamos, hacemos manualidades, todas las responsabilidades son compartidas.

No es algo que alguien vería a tal nivel en todo el mundo, algo que llamó la atención de Mai, luego una mujer se acercó a Guerreiro, el mismo niño que abrazó al líder, la dama tenía la piel un poco más oscura que el hombre, lo mismo para el niño y ambos tenían el pelo corto y negro

-Hola invitada de honor, yo Diane, él Boldo- y la mujer le dio la mano, Mai hizo lo mismo

Guerreiro aclaró la situación -Ella mi esposa, es mi hijo.

-Una familia hermosa, tengo curiosidad, ¿Cómo puedes comunicarte conmigo y el resto del pueblo no?

-Mi esposo también embajador de Zuzocks, aprendio me enseñó.

-Ya veo…

Guerreiro luego se acercó a su esposa -Omaka, Boldo da- luego Diane tomó a su hijo y se fue - Ella cuida a hijo, ahora es tiempo de hablar.

-Oh bien, mi familia, hablaste de mi padre, 24 años sin ser derrotado , eso es impresionante, ¿qué hay de mi madre?

Las imágenes venían a la mente de Guerreiro -Makoto y Shina Shiranui, mi gente tiene gratitud eterna con ellos, siempre lo tendra, ambos salvar a nuestros heridos y enfermos y aprendimos mucho de ellos, ahora que te veo ... – le ayudo a quitarse el vendaje de hoja que estaba en la cara de Mai -Te ves mejor, como te decía, eres similar a Shina, de aspecto digo.

-Yo ... no sé qué decir ... Los perdí cuando tenía solo 2 años, así que no puedo recordarla, pero ¿Qué le pasó a mi madre, a Shina?

-Ella y Makoto se perdieron después de un ataque, Amnei, enemigos eternos de Zuzocks.

La aldea estaba en llamas y los guerreros luchaban, mientras Makoto y Shina, cuyas caras no eran reconocibles, luchaban para tratar de darles la ventaja a los Zuzocks, pero el grupo fue superado en número, lo peor, un ataque sorpresa para ambos.

-Yo era joven, todavía sin experiencia, los Amnei, los salvajes, se los llevaron a los dos ... después de 1 mes cooperando con las autoridades, tu padre fue encontrado muerto en el Amazonas, probablemente un Amnei lo mató.

-Los Amnei ... espera, ¿Sabes dónde viven? - lo negó - ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Amnei moverse dentro de jungla, nómadas del Amazonas, un día acampan cerca del río, otro se esconden en madre selva, no poder luchar contra ellos adecuadamente por esto, las autoridades intentar contactarlos, pero Amnei siempre ataca, y cada miembro de la tribu que atrapamos prefiere ser asesinado o se suicida antes de hablar.

Mai estaba empezando a pensar en toda la situación -¿Qué tan fuertes son?

-No necesariamente fuertes, aparte de los líderes, pero son difíciles y rápidos, usan muchas armas.

-Así que por eso tuviste esos problemas durante todos esos años. Si ese es el caso, entonces creo que puedo hacer la diferencia esta vez.

-Necesitar buen oído, mi gente atraparte facil- respondió Guerreiro

-Porque me estaba poniendo la ropa, por eso- expreso Mai con algo de verguenza

-Haciendo eso aún peligroso, mi gente todavía no es suficiente para luchar contra ellos, solo para resistir los ataques.

Con eso en mente, tenía una idea, tal vez tratar de encontrarlos no era una opción si fueran así, pero ¿Y sus amigos?

-Pero mi sensei y Joe, probablemente incluso Riho pueden ayudar, ¿Eres tú también el embajador, verdad?

-Sí ... ahora veo la idea de Mai.

-Por supuesto, mis amigos están en Río de Janeiro, tenemos que volver allí y contarles sobre los Amnei.

Guerreiro tenía otra idea en mente -Solo uno, otra debe quedarse ... ese tienes que ser tú, soy voz autorizada de Zuzocks.

-¿Qué? Pero mis amigos ...

-Quédate aquí, Diane te entrena mientras esperas.

¿Más entrenamiento? -Pero lo que sucederá ...

-Me encuentro con tus amigos, te encuentran aquí, algunos días esperando, te vuelves un poco más fuerte mientras esperas, prepárate para una lucha feroz.

-Ok, entiendo- entonces el grupo recibió algo de comida en ollas de barro, Mai olió la carne y le dio un mordisco, estaba delicioso -Wow, esto es tan diferente, ¿Qué es?

-Tilapia.

-Ummm, delicioso.

…

Al otro lado de ese enorme país, un hombre estaba esperando en un pequeño helipuerto, ya que ese lugar estaba rodeado de naturaleza, seguramente significaba que tenía que estar dentro del Amazonas, el tipo que esperaba el helicóptero, bastante viejo y parecía un vaquero recibió a cierto mafioso, ambos comenzaron a hablar

-¿Tienes el dinero?

El gángster de la mafia, Ryuji Yamazaki, sostuvo una pequeña bolsa -Sí, lo siento, perdí 200 cientos en una apuesta, coincidencia de la vida, uno de mis viejos enemigos era el culpable.

Su socio no le dio ninguna importancia, solo reviso la bolsa -Perfecto, el personal de corte, el equipo y los vehículos son tuyos, denme toda esa madera y, si encuentran animales, atrapen a todos.

-Eso suena un poco problemático con las autoridades, ¿No te parece?

-En primer lugar, lo haremos por partes, en segundo lugar, todos tienen un precio, como tú y yo.

-Bien para mí pero, ¿Qué pasa con el suero?

-Eso viene después, no te preocupes Yamazaki.

…

Al día siguiente, Guerreiro abandonó la aldea, por lo que todo tenía que estar a cargo de Diane, pero la mujer tenía una tarea especial: entrenar a Mai lo mejor que pudiera en la manipulación de la energía natural, pero luego las damas notaron una visita inesperada

-Qué lindo, es un mono- Mai quería tocarlo, pero Diane dio un respingo-Ups, lo siento.

Ambos estaban entrenando solos en la arena de combate de Zuzock, un buen lugar para eso, ambas estaban sentadas en el suelo

-Concentrate Mai Shiranui, la naturaleza te considera una amiga, debes respetar eso ... si la naturaleza viene a ti, entonces puedes dejar que se acerque, no a la inversa, ser uno con la naturaleza es importante.

-Bueno ¿Cómo empezamos?

-Puedes usar fuego, sabes cómo usar energía, pero no condensarla, la energía para producir fuego y materializar es la misma, pero aplicada de manera totalmente diferente, difícil de combinar, saber cómo comenzar es clave, y eso ya lo sabes.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Qué piensas cuando usas fuego?

Mai tuvo que pensarlo, no estaba segura en este momento, para ella, usar el fuego era como su segunda naturaleza, entonces recordó algo

-Mi voluntad, quiero usarlo en ese momento, es como mi imaginación, me veo usando fuego en ese momento, luego mi cuerpo reacciona.

-Así que sabes cómo usar esa energía, pero el fuego relacionado con las emociones, la naturaleza relacionada con la calma, el tipo opuesto de pensamiento.

-¿Me estás diciendo que necesito estar relajada? -

Diane asintió -Ok, tal vez no sea tan difícil- en ese momento algo hizo clic en su mente -... pero tengo una idea.

-¿Cuál idea? - preguntó Mai

-Espera por mí, vengo por un libro, meditas, importante para la manipulación de la naturaleza.

Mai dijo de inmediato -Mi maestro, Genzo, ya me dio sesiones de meditación.

Diane tuvo otra idea -Bueno, entonces intenta crear tu energía, solo trata de no usar fuego, volveré.

La dama se puso de pie y salió de la arena, dejando a Mai sola, estaba un poco enojada por eso, pero, ¿Qué otras opciones tenía?

-Ok, así que ... relajada, concentrada, similar a mi idea de piroquinesis, pero aplicado de manera diferente.

Después de unos momentos, Diane regresó con un libro en sus manos, pero luego se sorprendio, mirando cómo una energía azul rodeaba las manos de Mai.

-Rápido, demasiado rápido.

Mai se dio cuenta de que Diane regresó -Hey, ¿Cómo voy? - pero eso la hizo perder la concentración y la energía se desvaneció como el agua - Ahhh, se veía tan hermosa.

\- Eres una prodigio, en solo minutos creaste una energía tranquila ... tal vez tengo razón.

-Acerca de qué…- Diane mostró las páginas del libro -¿Qué es esto?

-El libro de profecías Zuzocks, muestra historias de Zuzocks ... dice muchas profecías de los viejos sabios, pero esta es interesante.

Diane luego mostró un dibujo, una persona rodeada de un aura

-Zuzocks piensan que un día, una persona con espíritu ardiente vendra aquí para aprender, 24 años vinieron tu padre y tu madre, pero padre muerto y madre desapareco, luego viniste aquí y comenzaste a aprender.

-Bueno, esa es una linda profecía- Mai se rió un poco

-No, esperar, la profecía dice que uno con la energía de la naturaleza ayudará a la persona a ser la mejor, el equilibrio, la persona aprenderá a equilibrar la calma y la pasión en el espíritu, cree, los viejos creen que la persona desbloqueará un poder increíble, poder usado para bien- Mai luego miró la foto -Poder que los viejos sabios dijeron: La Conexión Final.

-Conexión final- Mai tomó el libro con las manos -Así que si no fuera mi padre o mi madre como dijiste, esa persona podría ser yo.

-Comenzaste a usar el aura de calma en solo minutos, puedes ser la persona que obtiene el poder del equilibrio- Mai luego sonrió -Te ves feliz.

-Sí, supongo que podré usar las mismas habilidades que Guerreiro usó contra mí- y Diane asintió con la cabeza -Genial, eso será realmente útil, pero ¿Cómo sabré si tengo el poder?

-Tu cuerpo dice, tu cuerpo lucha, tu mente quiere la victoria, cuando activas todo esto con un espíritu equilibrado, la conexión final está hecha.

Mai se dio cuenta de algo, la batalla contra Guerreiro, pero, ¿Por qué se sintió así en esa pelea y no con otras antes? Probablemente la diferencia fue porque antes, ella tenía apoyo, sus amigos estaban cerca de ella de alguna manera, pero esa pelea contra el líder del Zuzock, lo sintió como una batalla por su vida, una batalla en la que estaba desesperada pero al mismo tiempo. tiempo, sabiendo que tenía que hacerlo para ver a sus amigos una vez más, 2 propósitos, naturaleza diferente

-Probablemente sé cómo hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo fue un accidente.

Diane sonrió -Entonces tenemos una base más grande, ¿Lista para continuar? - Mai asintió

Pero entonces, uno de los guerreros Zuzock apareció en la arena, parecía bastante ansioso.

-Amnei!

Una palabra y un tono de voz que Mai entendió muy bien -Amnei, ¿Están cerca?

Diane habló con el guerrero y luego con Mai -Amnei estár cerca, entrenar más tarde, lucha ahora.

Mai asintió y siguió a Diane hasta la yurta más grande, la misma en la que ayer tuvieron ese gran buffet, la batalla estaba cerca, ¿Cuán poderosos podrían ser los Amnei? Estas palabras y preguntas invadieron su cabeza durante todos los minutos en los que se estaba preparando para la próxima pelea, Diane estaba hablando con el mismo guerrero que le contó sobre el próximo ataque, mientras todo el grupo lo seguía dentro de la jungla.

En silencio, caminando con cuidado y lentamente, con sus lanzas listas para atacar en cualquier momento, si algo le sorprendía a Mai, es cómo se adaptó a este estilo de vida tan rápido, probablemente porque ella misma era una guerrera, y su instinto ninja funcionó realmente bien en un entorno como el Amazonas, y mientras uno de los guerreros era el que guiaba al grupo, los Zuzock tuvieron que obedecer las instrucciones de Diane.

Después de unos momentos de caminar, detuvo al grupo con un gesto con la mano e inmediatamente todos formaron un círculo, Mai tuvo que hacerlo también después de mirarlo, luego el silencio, un silencio incómodo, pero ¿Por qué? Porque escondidos en el silencio, los Zuzock podían escuchar algo, pasos, no sobre animales, sino de personas.

-Y es un gran grupo- Mai contó a los guerreros zuzock, incluida ella, eran como 30, los pasos eran un poco más fuertes, se acercaban -Madre, si estás en algún lado, aquí voy ...

Luego, una flecha que golpeó un árbol, algunos Zuzocks se distrajeron, el momento en que la otra tribu, similar en ropa al zuzock, con la diferencia en sus artesanías y rostros, cubiertos de un líquido rojo como la sangre, los atacó, con esto sucede, gritó Diane

-Attaya !

Una palabra que, incluso si Mai no había escuchado antes, entendía perfectamente, era el mejor momento para atacar, y mientras eso sucedía, alguien miraba, rodeado de aborígenes Amnei, un guerrero de ellos que por su forma de caminar, parecía su líder, y ella estaba lista para atacar


	10. Capitulo 10: Llanto del amazonas

Bueno, en 5 dias de lluvias, la casa donde vivo con mi mama y hermana se inundo 3 veces, no lo pudimos soportar mas asi que tuve que moverme temporalmente a casa de mi papa para poder seguir trabajando, Por lo que disculpen cualquier cosa no es un buen momento para mi estos dias

En fin, igual trato de publicar el siguiente cap, espero lo disfruten

…..

Capitulo 10: Llanto del amazonas

Los animales comenzaron a huir del conflicto, los Amnei eran más numerosos que los Zuzocks, pero la ventaja inicial se detuvo cuando Mai comenzó a usar su piroquinesis, no exageradamente, por supuesto, tenía que tener cuidado de no producir fuego en los árboles, luego un Amnei se le acercó y ella le destrozo la boca golpeándolo con la base de su lanza

-¡Vamos, podemos ganar esta pelea! - se decía para sí misma, al darse cuenta de que nadie en la tribu, aparte de Diane, la entendería.

Pero luego, saliendo del grupo enemigo, apareció cierta mujer, usando una máscara hecha con madera que era similar a una calavera, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de líquido rojo, mientras aparecía en el campo de batalla, el Amnei le dio suficiente espacio para entrar. tiene que ser su líder, o al menos uno de ellos, otra característica notable fue su corto cabello castaño

El guerrero localizó a Diane, queriendo matarla con un ataque de su lanza, Mai lo notó -¡Diane, muévete!

Y tuvo que salvar su vida, apartando a su mentora y evitando el ataque de la lanza, Mai pateó a la enemiga en su pecho, también se cubrió con su arma

-Okay…-

Ambos comenzaron a chocar patadas y ataques de lanza, tratando de vencer a la otra, no había duda, quien fuera ese guerrero, Mai tendría un ratorealmente difícil, especialmente porque los Amnei sabían cómo usar su lanza más que empalar a alguien

Su batalla personal las separó un poco del grupo, una vez se movieron lo suficiente Mai comenzó a evitar ataques enemigos, enfocándose más en los que usaban lanza, de inmediato la Amnei usaron la lanza como palanca para patearla con aún más fuerza, Mai recibió el ataque, pero respondió usando un codazo frontal, el golpe fue asestado al pecho oponente

La batalla continuó, no había lugar para usar técnicas, era una especie de pelea callejera casi, sin poderes, solo sus armas, patadas, golpes, algunos eran cubiertos y otros no, pero Mai ya estaba acostumbrada a soportarlo, en un momento Mai trató de golpear a la Amnei en su máscara, pero su golpe fue atrapado, la kunoichi trató de contrarrestar tomando el brazo de su enemiga, la Amnei fue al suelo llevándose a Mai con ella, y cuando trató de cerrar el brazo, la mujer enmascarada se recuperó rápidamente, usando una sorprendente hazaña de fuerza, también levantó a Mai y la golpeó en el suelo

-¡Gaaagh, maldita sea! - no hay tiempo para descansar, ya que la Amnei quería empalarla usando su posición ventajosa pero su objetivo evitó el ataque, y nuevamente comenzaron a caminar en círculos -No tengo otra opción si quiero ganar.

La guerrera se detuvo después de escuchar eso, pero luego, mirando cómo Mai estaba envolviendo su cuerpo en llamas, debajo de la máscara, sus ojos marrones quedaron notablemente sorprendidos.

-¡Chou, Shinobi Bachi!

Como pudo, la Amnei evitó el ataque a duras penas, aprovechando su situación, Mai fue capaz de lanzar un golpe durisimo con su lanza en la cara de la Amnei, la lanza estaba un poco quemada pero no importó

-¿Qué te precio eso? - Y la kunoichi se puso en guardia usando su lanza

Pero la pelea se detuvo en ese mismo momento, incluso si Mai no la lastimó realmente, el líquido rojo que cubría su rostro comenzaba a gotear, parecía que la sangre brotaba de su rostro, Mai no pudo reconocer realmente el liquido, en el momento en que la guerrera giró en su dirección, estaba jadeando, pero eso no era lo que le importaba a su oponente, sino más bien su cara, no completamente reconocible por la pintura, pero incluso sin ella, sus facciones faciales le eran similares, parecía que la mujer estaba en sus 40 años

-Tus ojos…

-Kiyama!

La voz de alerta proveniente de un aborigen hizo que la Amnei saltara lejos de Mai, su grupo se retiraba de la pelea.

-¡¿Espera, a dónde vas?!

Diane luego aconsejó a Mai -Mai, ¡Muévete, retírate!

-¿Incluso nosotros? - Entonces notó la tierra, comenzó a moverse y luego, viniendo desde la distancia, notó un grupo de máquinas, estas comenzaban a cortar los árboles en la dirección de la pelea -¡Mierda!

Como eso, tanto Zuzocks como Amneis tuvieron que retirarse, pero con suficiente distancia, Diane se detuvo, escondiéndose detrás de un árbol, quería ver lo que estaban haciendo los invasores, algunos de sus guerreros estaban en guardia, y Mai también se detuvo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Necesitamos volver al pueblo! - Diane señaló la dirección de la destrucción - Oh, Dios mío ...

Las máquinas cortaban todo y atrapaban a todos los animales que podían encontrar, monos, pájaros, loros, incluso un jaguar, esas imágenes hicieron que Mai se sintiera enferma.

-Esos hijos de puta ... - pero hablando de hijos de puta, reconoció una cara que la hizo querer vomitar -Imposible

-¡Vamos, destruye todo aquí, vamos a ganar mucho dinero, jajajaja! - gritó el psicópata, liderando a los leñadores y cazadores del grupo.

Mai apretó los dientes. ¿Ryuji Yamazaki aquí? ¡Ese bastardo!

-¿Lo conoces?

-Sí, un viejo enemigo, el mundo es muy pequeño a veces- en ese mismo momento el grupo lo miró hablando con cierto vaquero, señalando su dirección, incluso si no era exactamente dónde estaban -Y vienen por en nuestra direccion, tenemos que irnos ahora.

Una máquina de corte iba para los Zuzocks, pero Mai tuvo una idea, bloqueando el camino usando bolas de fuego para quemar algunos árboles, eso funcionó, al menos pudieron retirarse

Yamazaki y su asociado vieron todo esto, el primero insultaba al aire

\- Maldita sea, ¿Se fueron tan rapido y tienen un usuario de fuego en su grupo?

-No importa, necesitamos cortar rápido y llevar todo este material al campamento, movámonos.

…

El viaje de Guerreiro fue muy largo, en lugar de ir en avión, viajar en el río, especialmente en un bote era realmente agotador, pero después de horas de moverse así y caminar dentro de la jungla, él y su grupo de 3 pudieron llegar el helipuerto, ya era de noche

-Señor Guerreiro, ¿Cómo está? - dijo uno de los guardias

-Yo bien, hombres bien, ¿Cómo está todo?

-Bueno no tan bien, las autoridades denunciaron a una persona desaparecida hace unos días, ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

Qué coincidencia fue -Desapareció ... ¡Mai Shiranui!

-Así que la conoces- Guerreiro asintió

-Me habló, quiere ayuda de amigos, amigos en Río, yo contacto amigos.

-Ok, movámonos ahora mismo.

… ..

A la mañana siguiente, Joe, Genzo y Riho estaban en la oficina de salud, Lucio estaba recibiendo terribles noticias.

-¿Cortadores de madera? ¡A la mierda con todos! - y golpeó un teléfono - Mierda, el gobierno central y su estúpida corrupción.

-¿Así que estas son las noticias que vienen de la oficina ambiental? - Eso hizo que Riho se sintiera peor -Oh no ...

Entonces Genzo notó algo desde afuera, alguien venía en dirección a la oficina, los zuzocks

-Lucio, alguien viene aquí- dijo el sensei

Una vez que el hombre abrió la puerta, Lucio se sintió totalmente aliviado -¡Oh, finalmente, Guerreiro está aquí!

Una vez que el grupo escuchó eso, salieron a su encuentro, Joe se sorprendió. -Oh, este tipo es enorme.

Guerreiro luego habló con Lucio -Quiero hablar sobre la situación, Mai Shiranui viva, Mai en la aldea de Zuzock.

Esas noticias hicieron que Joe, Riho y Genzo sintieran que sus almas regresaban a sus cuerpos, era una razón para celebrar y lo demostraron, solo que Genzo era un poco reservado, incluso para ese tipo de situaciones.

-Ustedes amigos de Mai?

Genzo fue el que habló -Soy el sensei de Mai, Genzo Suzuki, lo que nos acabas de decir son buenas noticias

-Mai es una guerrera formidable, me dio gran pelea, pero tiene otro problema.

-¿Qué tipo de problema? - preguntó Riho.

-Ella quiere pelear contra Anmei, quiere saber sobre su madre, Amnei salvajes, Amnei atacar sin pensar y Mai pide ayuda a sus amigos.

Después de enterarse de eso, Genzo se dio cuenta de que su estudiante era un idiota, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz por ella.

-Así que nunca te diste por vencido, vamos a intentarlo, pero, ¿Cómo los localizamos?

Lucio los detuvo a ambos -Problemas como ese más tarde, es bueno escuchar que Mai Shiranui está viva, pero Guerreiro, tú y las tribus, son nuestra única esperanza ahora.

-¿Que pasa? - Preguntó

-Las autoridades dieron permiso a un grupo de leñadores y cazadores para cortar y atrapar animales, informó un avión en la oficina ambiental, están muy cerca de su territorio.

Eso hizo que Guerreiro se sintiera totalmente furioso, solo en dos días que estuvo fuera, y esos problemas ocurrían

-Nuestros principios dicen no matar, si los leñadores lastiman o matan a mi gente, ese principio también está muerto.

Joe intervino luego -Usted ayudó a nuestro amiga, si necesita ayuda con eso, cuente con nosotros también.

-¿Joe, que haces? -Riho preguntó un poco preocupado

-Buena señorita, no solo Mai, sino que todo el equipo de Fatal Fury está compuesto por idiotas, si algo está mal, usamos nuestros golpes y poder para arreglarlo.

Genzo suspiró -Agh, los jóvenes, bien, también me uno, no quiero ver a estos jóvenes lastimarse.

Parecía el plan perfecto

….

¿Pero qué estaba pasando con los Amnei? Por supuesto, en su aldea móvil, recibieron las malas noticias del guerrero enmascarado, cuando llegaron a una tienda de campaña, ella fue a hablar con la persona que aparentemente era su líder, un hombre calvo que usaba muchas artesanías.

-Amanna, ashka ikkya- dijo la mujer

-Ikkamma- el líder señaló a la cabeza de la mujer -Ikkama Ikkya.

-Mashkashi ... mashkashi wa ... Akcha Ama ...

-Akcha? ...- el líder se puso de pie en ese momento -24 años.

-Español, ¿Por qué?

-Tu momento, está cerca, ¿Tu sentirlo? -

-Probablemente, no quiero estar equivocada, Amneiya-

Aparentemente ese era el nombre de su líder -¿Y entonces?

-Invasores

Eso hizo que Amneiya apretara los dientes +Amanna, ginja ...

-Amneiya ... Guerreiro ... - Lo negó con la cabeza, sabía lo que sugeriría la mujer -Son demasiados, tienen máquinas, armas, situación para alianza.

-¡No otra vez, Nosotros enemigos!

-En la misma casa ... y los dos estamos en peligro ...

-No colaborar con Zuzocks ... - pero la mujer luego señaló hacia el exterior, luego Amneiya lo miró, su gente traía cadáveres al campamento, viendo que esto hizo que los Amnei comenzaran a llorar -Mi gente.

\- Aplastado por las máquinas de leñadores, tú líder, tú decides, pero una sabia decisión de ayudar, para nuestra gente, para Amazonas ... es hora de demostrar realmente qué son los Amnei ...

Esas palabras hicieron que Amneiya pensara en toda la situación, como líder, tenía que elegir lo mejor para su tribu.

… ..

Ha pasado otro día desde el ataque de los Amneis y la incursión de los leñadores en el Amazonas, mientras entrenan en la aldea, tanto Mai como Diane observaron cómo un helicóptero llegaba a la arena de batalla, por lo que tuvieron que moverse, los aldeanos estaban listos para la pelea, pero Diane los detuvo, tenía una razón para hacerlo, Guerreiro estaba adentro, no solo él, sino también Joe, Riho y Genzo, una vez que los miró, Mai fue rápidamente a abrazarlos, y la primera fue Riho

-Oh dios mio, gracias al cielo estas viva!

-Diablos Mai, ¿Por qué te moviste de donde estabas? -Joe recibió un puñetazo en el hombro -Me alegra que estés vivo.

-Bueno, tuve problemas con esos enormes gatos.

-Jaguares? - preguntó Guerreiro

-Si, gracias a ti que estoy a salvo.

Genzo interfirió -Lo siento por interrumpirlos a todos, ya que hemos escuchado que tenemos otro problema aquí, invasores, muchos de ellos si no me equivoco.

Diane respondió -Sí, hombres Zuzock aplastados por algunas máquinas, Amnei también, personas sin alma también con la naturaleza.

Entonces Mai habló con Joe -Lo que voy a decir será realmente extraño, pero Yamazaki estaba con ellos.

-¿Ese idiota, aquí?- Joe golpeó sus puños -Bueno, las peleas en el octágono fueron fáciles, hora de hacer lo que se suponía que debía hacer aquí en Brasil, tener una gran pelea.

Guerreiro luego habló con Genzo -Ustedes, amigos de Mai, honorables guerreros, ¿Verdad? - Genzo asintió -Necesitamos un plan.

Mientras hablaba, Riho notó cómo un grupo se acercaba a la arena de batalla pero no parecía Zuzocks

-Amigos, tenemos visitantes.

Guerreiro se mantuvo firme frente al grupo, mientras los Amnei venían cubriéndolos con un tipo de banderas hechas de madera y hojas, el líder Zuzock reconoció a Amneiya frente a todos ellos.

-Hablamos inglés para que amigos lo entiendan, vienes con gesto de rendición, pero ¿Por qué realmente estás aquí?

Amneiya miró a toda la aldea, todos estaban listos para atacar -Amazonas en peligro, personas en peligro, tu aldea en peligro, mi campamento en peligro ... colaborar para ganar.

Eso tomó a todos por sorpresa, Diane estaba traduciendo todo a su gente, por lo que incluso los Zuzocks se quedaron sin aliento, Mai no podía creer en eso, aún más cuando el mismo guerrero con el que luchó ayer estaba junto a Amneiya, Guerreiro respondió

-Historia nuestra con sangre, nosotros enemigos durante años, compitiendo por los recursos, matamos a ambos miembros de un lado a otro, alianza no es fácil.

Pero luego, Mai se acercó a ambos líderes y miró a Guerreiro directamente a los ojos, el líder de Zuzock entendió el mensaje simplemente haciendo eso.

-Por este tiempo, pero una condición y luego te vas, no hay pelea entre tribus.

-Condición, ¿Cuál? - preguntó Amneiya

-Ella es Mai, quiere hacerte una pregunta importante, tú respondes.

Amneiya luego la miró y suspiró -Después de la pelea, todo, solo colaboro y respondo.

-Bien por mí- dijo ella -Pero si intentas algo, no dudaré atacarte

-Feroz guerrera que eres- los Amnei comenzaron a regresar -Campamento nuestro cerca de aquí, regresamos.

Guerreiro estaba un poco sorprendido, pero Mai habló con él -Gracias, supongo que por eso no había tanta necesidad de traer a mis amigos.

-Pero para la batalla de mañana son necesarios, la mayoría de los invasores conocidos por traer armas de fuego, estamos en desventaja, por lo que necesitamos todo el poder que tenemos ... ¿Cómo está entrenando Mai?

Esa respuesta fue para Diane -Mai prodigio, Mai tiene base de fuego, por lo que la manipulación de la naturaleza es bastante fácil, pero en 3 días no hay una gran mejora para mostrar.

Genzo se enteró de eso -Disculpe, ¿Manipulación de la naturaleza? - le preguntó a Guerreiro

-Arte de manipular y concentrar energía para materializar.

Genzo se dio cuenta de que aprender eso probablemente ayudaría mucho a Mai para algunas técnicas, y según lo que dijo Diane, ese podría ser el caso, Guerreiro luego habló con los amigos de Mai

-Preparamos el ritual antes de la pelea, mentalicemos para vencer a nuestros enemigos mañana, en la noche gran incendio, baile de guerra, te invitamos a ver ... pero Mai participa.

Eso hizo que Mai jadeara -¿Qué? Pero no he aprendido cómo hacer eso.

Diane entonces respondió -Sígueme entonces.

Miró a sus amigos con una cara preocupada que los hizo reír un poco.

…..

Por la noche, el ritual comenzaba, con un grupo de 10 hombres y 10 mujeres, en los que estaban incluidos Guerreiro, Diane y Mai, comenzaron a mover sus lanzas y dieron fuertes pisotones al suelo, todos frente al fuego mientras los otros estaban sentados de rodillas, mirando todo

-Ummakaya, unmana! - gritó Guerreiro

-Ummakaya Unmana!

Todos tenían que seguirlo, especialmente lo que estaba gritando, incluso si Mai solo pretendía hacerlo, ya que no sabía nada sobre el idioma aborigen, aparte de Attaya. Luego un salto con las lanzas al revés

-Ikkya, ikkya ikkyaay!

-Ikkya, Ikkya Ikkyaay!

Mientras estaban haciendo el ritual de baile, Riho le dice algo a Joe -Todo aquí es muy extraño.

\- Sin embargo, Mai se acostumbró a esto bastante rápido, no sé si yo podría hacer algo similar

-Sí, pero es bastante divertido verla bailar así.

Joe se rió un poco -Sí lo es, jaja- Entonces uno de los Zuzocks gritó cerca de él, asustando al artista marcial -¡Waaahhh!

-Jeje eso también fue divertido- ese comentario de Riho hizo que Joe se sintiera avergonzado

Luego, con más saltos, el grupo se detuvo por un momento, Guerreiro luego habló en inglés

-Mañana ataque sorpresa al campamento, mañana caen los invasores, mañana se levanta Amazonas!

-¡Attaya, Attaya Ishka! - y los guerreros terminaron el ritual golpeando la base de sus lanzas en el suelo -¡Amazonas de pie!

Se escucharon aplausos y algunos aullidos en el grupo, mientras Mai pensaba en voz alta.

-Y mañana, para vencerlos a todos y poner fin a los malvados planes de Yamazaki.

Desde afuera, en el campamento móvil, tanto Amneiya como el guerrero miraban el humo que venía de la aldea de Zuzock.

-Espero que no te equivoques.

-No, Amneiya, ya lo verás.

-¿Por qué tan confiada? - preguntó el líder de Amnei

-Ella ... fuego ... lo sé ...


	11. Capitulo 11: Contra viejo, nuevo enemigo

Solo una cosa que decir…!Estoy vivo!

…..

Capítulo 11: Contra un viejo y nuevo enemigo

Mirando lo que sucedía dentro del campamento, Yamazaki estaba sonriendo, todo iba según el plan, cortando los árboles, obteniendo la madera, atrapando a los animales para venderlos en el mercado negro, nada demasiado complicado.

-Y si viene alguna de esas tribus, serán asesinados al instante- El gángster tomó una escopeta del suelo -Sigo teniendo curiosidad de cómo diablos los Zuzocks lograron crear ese muro de fuego.

Su jefe, el vaquero, se le acercó -¿Alguna idea?

Yamazaki comenzó a pensar en eso -Bueno probablemente ... No, eso sería demasiada coincidencia.

-Dilo.

-Que conozco 2 familias que pueden realizar ese tipo de llamas tan rápido, y si ese idiota Joe Higashi estaba en Brasil, eso podría significar que de alguna manera otro de mis viejos enemigos, Mai Shiranui, estaba aquí.

El viejo estaba analizando eso -Eso suena como una teoría loca, pero por cierto convincente.

-Verás, cuando firmamos ese trato, me dijiste que parecía un idiota loco, de alguna manera, lo soy.

-Sí, realmente convincente ... por cierto, hablando de la otra parte del trato…

-El suero que me diste.

Su asociado mostró una bolsa -Sí, esa, la tendrá ahora, estoy satisfecho con los resultados aquí, así que se lo merece.

-Gracias Sr. Lodeiro- Finalmente se reveló el nombre de su asociado, Yamazaki tomó la bolsa -Si todo esto funciona, espero que este suero funcione y podamos aplicar todo esto en nuevos luchadores.

¿Qué tipo de plan podrían tener Lodeiro y Yamazaki con ese tipo de líquido? Algo que no importó demasiado para el grupo de Zuzocks, Amneis y Mai, quienes, por cierto, estaban hablando con Genzo.

-Entonces, ¿Te sentiste cómoda sin tu ropa vieja? - Mai lo negó -Bueno, afortunadamente tenía tu bolso conmigo en caso de que necesites algo.

Mai nuevamente usaba un clásico uniforme rojo de kunoichi, pero este era un poco diferente del que usaba más, en lugar de ser el que revelaba un poco mas de la cuenta, estaba usando la misma ropa que comenzó a usar después del consejo de Terry, algo que simplemente duró algunos meses

-Sabes, no esperaba volver a usarlos, pero tenía que hacerlo porque odias mi otra ropa- dijo ella viendo a su sensei con una mirada algo desganada, pese a su sonrisa

-Como si pudiera controlar aquello, usar eso fue tu decisión, pero tengo curiosidad, ¿Por qué ahora?

Mai comenzó a pensar en eso -Tenías razón Genzo sensei, tuve una pelea contra Guerreiro, no estaba en mis mejores condiciones, así que la primera idea que tuve fue tratar de seducirlo, pero no funcionó.

Genzo solo sonrió -Te lo dije, afortunadamente no te mató, es muy honorable- Luego, tanto la estudiante como sensei observaron a través de los árboles, en el lugar donde todos se escondían para emboscar a los invasores -Pero lo que me preocupa es para ver si estás lista para este desafío.

-No te preocupes por mí, de hecho, estoy preocupada por Riho- Mai luego miró a su amiga -Ella estaba entrenando con Joe, pero no sé cuánto podría haber mejorado en solo 4 meses.

-Es por eso que ella se quedará aquí, segura, tanto como pueda.

-Con los Amnei ... Si intentan lastimarlos, le daré una paliza a su líder y a esa mujer enmascarada también.

Le dio cierta curiosidad a Genzo sobre por qué Mai mencionó a esa dama, no importaba, Guerreiro y Amneiya se acercaron a ellos, el Zuzock habló

-Amnei irá a la parte de atrás, Zuzocks decidir emboscar directamente.

Mai miró al líder Amnei sin ninguna confianza, luego dijo -Mi guerrero principal te acompañará.

Hablando de esa señora que Mai quería patearle el trasero, pero si tuvieran que trabajar juntas, lo harían.

-Bien, pero mi amigo Joe vendrá con nosotros, solo por seguridad.

-No me preocupa eso- Entonces Amneiya dejó el lugar

Guerreiro se acercó a Mai +Tú y Genzo, una parte importante, una vez en el mejor lugar de campamento, quemar todo.

Con ambos movimientos de cabeza, la emboscada comenzó, los Zuzocks eran especialistas en guardar silencio, algo que también era natural para Mai y Genzo, pero para Joe eso fue un poco difícil, hizo todo lo posible por hacerlo, Guerreiro estaba al frente, pero observando que ningún guardia los vigilará, por lo que esperaron hasta que los patrulleros del campamento pudieran presenciar muchas máquinas gigantes allí

-Como monstruos de metal- dijo Guerreiro

-Mierda, el gobierno o quien les dio todas esas cosas debe ser millonario, hay muchos de estos- dijo Joe

-Si nos descubren cuando estwmos entrando, necesitaremos un plan de respaldo- dijo Genzo rápidamente

Luego, Mai observó a dos guardias cerca de ellos, los dos estaban hablando así que esa escena le diera una idea

-Genzo sensei, creo que podemos hacerlo de alguna manera, tengo una idea, pero necesitamos un grupo más pequeño asi que, lo siento, mujer enmascarada.

Ella asintió con la cabeza como si no le importara y, en un clásico ataque sorpresa ninja, ambos pudieron deshacerse de los guardias y secuestrarlos, una vez hecho esto, Guerreiro descubrió la idea

-Suficiente para dos guardias.

-Sí, durante el ataque de los leñadores tuve que usar fuego para proteger a nuestro grupo, así que probablemente Yamazaki podría haberme notado, es por eso que Joe y Genzo sensei usarán esa ropa, simularemos como si nos hubieran atrapado cerca de aquí, ahora ... digannos donde podemos encontrar a Yamazaki y todo lo que saben- Mai estaba apuntando a los rehenes con fuego

Todos asintieron y quitaron la ropa de los guardias, Joe y Genzo luego tomaron a Mai y Guerreiro como rehenes, la señorita estaba hablando en voz baja.

-Recuerda, una vez dentro solo Genzo sensei debe mostrarnos, ya que Yamazaki conoce a Joe, podría reconocerlo.

Una vez más, el grupo acordó ese plan cuando Mai y Guerreiro actuaron como rehenes, mientras que Joe y Genzo como guardias normales, y cuando los "guardias" fueron interceptados por otros, Joe habló

-Disculpe, encontramos a esos intrusos que rodean el lugar, los enviaremos al director y al líder.

Uno de los guardias preguntó -¿Cuál es el nombre de nuestro director?

Joe dijo rápidamente -Ryuji Yamazaki.

El guardia suspiró -Bien, ve entonces.

Cuando el grupo se separó, Genzo dijo: -Eso fue ... increíblemente fácil.

-Ahora vamos a la tienda de Yamazaki- dijo Joe, les tomó solo unos minutos localizar la tienda más grande de todo el campamento, rodeados de guardias, Joe y Genzo los saludaron y Genzo entró al campamento -Buena suerte.

Dentro Genzo localizó a Yamazaki y Lodeiro hablando -Disculpe, los encontramos tratando de atacar el campamento.

Lodeiro los miró a los dos -Oh, Guerreiro Zuzock, eres tan famoso y, sin embargo, te atraparon facilmente

\- Estúpido hombre blanco, tus crímenes recibirán castigo.

Lodeiro solo se rio, luego Genzo dijo -Si me disculpan...

Pero cuando estaba llegando al exterior, rápidamente tuvo que evitar un cuchillo que pasaba incluso por la carpa.

-¿De verdad creías que podría ser tan estúpido? Especialmente viniendo de uno de los amigos de Joe Higashi, te conozco del coliseo.

Demasiadas coincidencias pero todo hizo clic, ese sonido, ese teléfono celular sonando, incluso Joe que estaba afuera estaba alerta

-Que mierda, ¿Yamazaki también estaba en ese coliseo mirándome?

Y por dentro, Lodeiro tenía curiosidad -Todas esas coincidencias, estabas prestando atención a todo.

-Sí, fue su plan todo el tiempo- Él sonrió y gritó al exterior -Guardias, ¡Mátenlos a todos!

Afuera, Joe rápidamente se volvió loco -¡Tornado explosivo! - Y despachó a todos los guardias que estaban cerca de él, pero, por supuesto, esos no eran todos, un grupo lo estaba rodeando.

Ese grito fue escuchado por la amnei enmascarada y Diane -Chicos en problemas, ataque normal, ¡Ahora todos!

Después de esa orden, los Amnei comenzaron a usar su arco para disparar desde la distancia a cualquier guardia que tuviera un arma, por lo que los Zuzocks se enfrentaron a los que tenían armas ligeras.

¿Pero qué estaba pasando en la tienda de Yamazaki? Lo obvio, Mai fue inmediatamente a confrontar a Yamazaki mientras Guerreiro y Genzo intentaron atrapar a Lodeiro, pero él fue sorprendentemente rápido, debido a su pelea inicial, tanto Mai como Yamazaki destruyeron parte de la tienda, llevando su pelea al exterior.

-Mucha coincidencia, pero me alegro de que estés aquí, matarte será muy agradable.

-No lo harás tan fácilmente estúpido, soy muchísimo más fuerte que antes.

-Como si me importara, pero tengo curiosidad, ¿Qué pasó con ese sexy traje ninja? El que llevas puesto ahora no está mal, pero es un placer ver esas enormes tetas tuyas.

Algo que la hizo sentir avergonzada -¡Cállate Yamazaki, estás enfermo!

-Jajajaja, nada nuevo por cierto, pero ahora matarte será mucho más fácil, espero ver las caras de Andy y Terry cuando sepan que logré deshacerme de tu existencia.

Algo que hizo que Mai se enojara mucho, comenzando su ataque con una patada -¡No vuelvas a hablar de ellos, especialmente Andy!

Esa patada, incluso si Yamazaki lograba protegerse de ella, aún lograba darle algo de daño e incluso hacer que retrocediera unos pasos, ella no estaba bromeando

-Estabas diciendo la verdad esta vez.

-¡Por supuesto, idiota! - Y luego adoptó su pose de lucha clásica Shiranui - Prepárate.

-Creo que tengo que pelear contigo lo mejor que pueda para obtener mi victoria, como pelear contra Terry Bogard, ¿serás tan fuerte como él?

Después de decir eso, la batalla volvió a comenzar con un intercambio básico de golpes y patadas, algunos fueron evadidos y otros aterrizaron, y mientras Yamazaki aún era más fuerte, Mai fue más rápida y por eso pudo golpear más veces, de una vez se separaron, pero luego intercambiaron golpes nuevamente, hasta que en un momento, Mai pudo golpear con el codo en la cara de Yamazaki, lo que lo hizo retroceder unos pasos, pero eso lo convirtió en un objetivo fácil para otra patada

¡Maldita sea, esto es difícil!

Mai tomó algo de su cinturón, sus admiradores siempre leales: ¡Kacho Sen!

Yamazaki cubrió de dos, pero no del tercero, algo que Mai aprovechó para patearlo en la cara una vez más, después de hacerlo, volvió a su pose de guardia.

-No te sientes tan confiado de ti mismo ahora, ¿Eh? - manteniendo la postura, se acercó a uno de sus Kacho Sen para recuperarlo

\- ¿De qué estás hablando ahora, perra? ¡Esta pelea recién comienza! - de uno de sus bolsillos sacó un cuchillo e intentó apuñalar a Mai en la cara, ella evitó el primer ataque e intentó contraatacar con uno de sus fanáticos, pero en un segundo intento, Yamazaki destrozo a uno de los Kacho sen

-¡Maldita sea! - algo que Yamazaki aprovechó para lanzar un tremendo golpe en una de las mejillas de Mai y, después de evitar otro ataque con un cuchillo, recibió otro golpe en la ráfaga - Bastardo.

-Mi turno para atacar ...!

-¡Chou Shinobi Bachi ...! - Usando su técnica Jet, le dio un tremendo golpe al cofre de Yamazaki, incluso si estaba a corta distancia, el impacto fue realmente duro, si tan solo tuviera tiempo de hundir su codo en el fuego

Ese ataque hizo que Yamazaki escupiera un poco de saliva y nuevamente retrocediera unos pasos, esa chica, alguien a quien nunca pensó pelear contra ella por lo aburrida que podría ser una batalla con ella, alguien sin valor contra el equipo de Fatal Fury. le estaba pateando el culo y no paraba, porque ella iba a recibir un segundo golpe de codo, más fuerte esta vez, que lo hizo enojar.

Pudo evitarla y tomar una de sus piernas, golpeando a Mai con toda su fuerza contra el suelo.

-¡Una perra como tú nunca me vencerá!

Pero cuando iba a dar un segundo golpe, ella gritó -¡Mala idea!

Y usando su jet, quemó el brazo derecho de Yamazaki, recuperándose inmediatamente y antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, Mai lo sorprendió con una patada estilo Pele directamente en la parte superior de la cabeza.

-Te arrepentirás de esas palabras.

¿Pero cómo iban las cosas para los otros luchadores? Joe estaba disparando tornados como loco, era su mejor arma, tratando de evitar a cualquier guardia que tuviera pistolas y usando las máquinas de corte como protección.

-¡Hay demasiados! -El sonido de las flechas provenientes del otro lado para impactar a los guardias fue su alivio. ¡Sí, llegaron refuerzos!

Genzo encontró a Joe con bastante facilidad, mientras perseguía a Lodeiro y se fue cuando el artista de muay thai dijo -¡Ey Joe, tenemos que deshacernos de todos esos tiradores!

-¿Alguna idea de cómo hacerlo?

Genzo pensó muy rápido -Con nuestro poder combinado, tú controlas el viento y yo el fuego; combinarlos en un solo ataque creará un tornado de fuego.

-Bien ... - Luego escucharon algunos gritos provenientes del otro lado, los Zuzocks y Amnei estaban siendo atacados por los leñadores y algunos estaban siendo disparados -¡Y tan rápido como podemos!

Los aborígenes fueron salvados por un feroz ataque combinado proveniente de los dos artistas marciales, pero eso fue momentáneo, ya que todos cayeron al suelo y algunos comenzaron a gatear, para evitar los próximos ataques de los guardias, algunos Zuzocks y Amnei fueron golpeados. por los proyectiles, a la una, Genzo se vio afectado por uno, por lo que Joe lo llevó a un lugar seguro

-¿Estás bien?

Genzo miró su brazo izquierdo. Gracias a Dios, el proyectil solo afectó mi piel, eso estaba cerca.

-Me pregunto ahora cómo lidiarán los demás con todo esto.

-Especialmente sin uno de sus líderes ... ¡Guerreiro fue por el otro tipo! - Genzo se dio cuenta de inmediato

Hablando de él, todavía estaba persiguiendo a Lodeiro, pero luego, un disparo en una de sus piernas lo envió al suelo, uno de los guardias pudo atraparlo, y luego Lodeiro se detuvo y vio a su cazador ahora en malas condiciones.

-Bueno, bueno, mirándote, he escuchado algunas cosas interesantes sobre las tribus de las amazonas, pero te atraparon muy fácilmente- luego tomó a Guerreiro del cabello y le pidió al guardia que le diera su arma. decir antes de morir?

-Que la naturaleza está conmigo.

En el momento en que lo dijo, Lodeiro fue golpeado con toda su fuerza en el estómago, enviándolo al suelo, fue la habilidad del líder Zuzock, la manipulación de la Naturaleza, y cuando el guardia intentó hacer algo, el aborigen lo neutralizó con una energía. destrozando la pelota directamente a la cabeza, la misma energía cubrió la lesión en su pierna, al menos la sangre se detuvo para derramar, pero el dolor seguía allí, incluso así fue a por Lodeiro

-Es tu turno de pagar.

Pero entonces, el vaquero le puso algo en el brazo -Me arrinconaste, tengo que usarlo ...

…

En la misma situación estaba Yamazaki, Mai lo estaba golpeando muchísimo, incluso si él se resistía y podía darle algunos golpes, la kunoichi mostraba los resultados de su régimen de entrenamiento, y mientras estaba un poco cansada, su oponente estaba herido, sudando y jadeando

\- ¿Cómo puede ser? ... Maldito seas Shiranui

-Supongo que te relajaste demasiado tiempo Yamazaki- volvió a su pose de guardia - ¿Listo para perder?

Luego sonrió -No puedo creer que tenga que hacerlo- sacó algo de uno de sus bolsillos, una pequeña botella con una aguja a un lado -Ten en cuenta que tienes suerte de ver estoShiranui.

Por supuesto, que ella no permitiría hacer lo que él planeaba hacer -¡Nunca lo lograrás, Yamazaki!

Pero evitó el ataque de Kacho Sen, tomó el arma e insertó rápidamente la aguja en su brazo izquierdo, el líquido dentro entró inmediatamente en su cuerpo

-¿Qué hiciste? - Mai tomó el ventilador que le quedaba y se puso en guardia, al segundo siguiente trató de aterrizar una patada pero su oponente evitó el ataque -¿De verdad ...?

Y luego un puñetazo en la cara, enviándola al suelo con violencia, lo sintió, era aún más fuerte que antes.

-Ya no toleraré esta humillación, estúpida zorra, ¡ahora que usé este suero soy invencible! - y rompió el segundo ventilador con sus propias manos

-¡Jodete Yamazaki! - Se detuvo por un segundo, sus emociones estaban tomando lo mejor de ella -No ... Te venceré, hacer ese tipo de trampas no te ayudará, ¡Para ser un verdadero luchador necesitas más que eso!

-¡Ya lo veremos!

…

Pero por otro lado, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Los forzados combinados de las tribus estaban pasando un mal momento con los guardias, algunos de ellos usando armas cuerpo a cuerpo y otros intercambiando fuego, cubriendo de eso estaban Diane y la guerrera enmascarada, sin saber qué hacer, y ambas escucharon un grito.

-La mujer…

Diane escuchó a la enmascarada -¿Hablas español?

El enmascarado asintió. -Ayuda, ella necesita ayuda.

Diane luego escuchó que el fuego se detuvo por un momento.

-¿Por qué ayudas?

-Porque quieres ayudarla- ambas damas se miraron -Ve.

Y tan rápido como pudo, la Amnei enmascarada fue a ayudar a Mai, pero ¿Cuál era su situación? Yamazaki la estaba golpeando en el estómago, haciéndola retroceder unos pasos, mientras se reía notó que 3 guardias se acercaban para matar a Mai.

-¡Es mía, la mataré a ella, no ustedes, vayan a ayudar a los demás!

-Pero señor ...

Yamazaki gritó de nuevo -¡Vayan por los otros!

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder, uno de ellos fue apuñalado por la espalda por una lanza, y lo usó como un escudo humano para cubrirse del fuego enemigo, apuñalando a otro guardia después de atacarlo, Mai arrojó una bola de fuego directamente al pecho del tipo, entonces la kunoichi le preguntó a la guerrera enmascarada

-De todas las personas que podrían haberme ayudado, fuiste la última que esperaba, ¿Por qué?

-Tu fuego ... -

Esa respuesta fue realmente extraña, pero luego Yamazaki gritó una vez más -¡No me importa si tengo que luchar contra dos, en mi situación soy capaz de cualquier cosa!

La Amnei fue por su lanza e intentó empalar a Yamazaki en la cara, pero él la atrapó y, usando su fuerza, rompió la lanza en la parte superior.

-Intenta si puedes.

Dicho esto, las mujeres fueron a luchar contra la fuerza bruta del gángster, ¿Podrán lograr la victoria, incluso con el caos cerca de ellas?


	12. Chapter 12: Corazon ardiente de Shiranui

Bueno, sabiendo lo que esta pasando a nivel mundial, con esa enfermedad que esta asolando a todo el mundo, mis mas grandes deseos para todos que esta adversidad sea superada, y para todos aquellos que lean este fic, este es mi consejo

Quedense en casa, pasen tiempo con su familia, jueguen algun juego, preparen algo delicioso y tengan paciencia, que esto ya pasara

Para Manu que ya hace tiempo quería una respuesta sobre sus multiples preguntas xD: No wey, esa pareja esta mal en muchos niveles, no se si hará falta una explicación pero vamos :/

Y eso seria todo, final de temporada y creo que este capitulo si les gustara bastante, disfrútenlo!

…

Capítulo 12: El Corazón Ardiente de las Shiranui

Después de presenciar cómo se rompió la punta de la lanza, la Amnei casi estaba llorando, pero debido a su ira Mai lo entendió, 2 de sus 3 Kacho Sen también fueron destruidos debido a cómo Yamazaki estaba luchando.

-Lanza ... regalo de Amnei.

-Ya veo, mis abanicos fueron un regalo de mi abuelo, supongo que estos tienen un vínculo con nuestros corazones- La mujer enmascarada asintió con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia Mai -Bien, vamos a golpear a este bastardo.

-Si quieres hacer algo imposible, deben ser rápidas, solo escucha- Yamazaki hizo silencio por unos segundos, Mai y su compañero pudieron escuchar todo el dolor, el sufrimiento causado por el intercambio de fuego -¿Puedes escuchar? Tus amigos están muriendo debido a su insolencia.

Y era un hecho, ya que los cazadores tenían mejores armas, incluso si superaban en número, pudieron matar a algunos de los guerreros Amnei y Zuzock disparándoles, algunos nativos estaban gritando, otros temblando en el piso debido a los impactos, escuchar eso enojo a las señoritas

-Tu pedazo de mierda- Mai apretó los dientes -Esta es una deuda que nunca podrás pagar!

Ambas damas trataron de patear al gángster, pero él se cubrió de los dos ataques, luego tomó ambas piernas y se golpearon la espalda, después de caer al suelo, las mujeres patearon rápidamente a Yamazaki en el pecho y se recuperaron rápidamente, usando su velocidad como ventaja, Yamazaki golpeó a ambas en su estómago, pero se resistieron, y comenzó una agotadora prueba de fuerza para ambos lados.

Tanto Mai como su aliada pudieron resistir y comenzaron a hacer que Yamazaki retrocediera unos pasos, pero luego el gángster tomó a la líder Amnei y la arrojó al suelo, dejando a la kunoichi temporalmente sola, la comenzó a estrangular y a golpear en la cara

-¿No dijiste que tenía una deuda contigo? - Mai estaba tratando de cubrirse, sin resultado, incluso sus brazos estaban siendo afectados por el ataque. ¡No pago a nadie, ahora soy mi propio jefe!

….

¿Qué estaba pasando con Guerreiro en ese momento? Que estaba peleando con un Lodeiro que se volvió realmente salvaje, incluso si no era el mejor guerrero, el hecho era que el aborigen todavía estaba herido, por lo que contener el loco ataque era difícil

-Usted, usó suero, suero vegetal, amazonas tiene poderes para ser usado como bendición, no como maldición, ¡cometió un crimen contra Amazonas!

-¡No me importa tu estúpida jungla, estoy aquí para ser rico, y nadie me detendrá en eso! - finalmente pudo quitar a Guerreiro de su cuello y comenzar a estrangularlo -Y ni siquiera tu y tus tribus lo harán.

-Tal vez no él, ¡Pero si nosotros!

Una vez que se dio cuenta de que alguien más dijo eso, Lodeiro apenas evitó el ataque de fuego que venía de Genzo, se estaba rodeando ni siquiera de él, sino también de Joe.

-¿Qué, pero cómo?

…

Por otro lado, Yamazaki estaba tomando la mejor parte de su pelea con Mai, tratando de ahogarla con mas fuerza.

-Di tus últimas palabras, Shiranui.

Antes de poder hacerlo, la mujer enmascarada cargó contra él y comenzó a golpear con tanta fuerza que tuvo que cubrirse

-¡Maldición!

Mai trató de recuperarse rápidamente, ya que Yamazaki estaba haciendo lo mismo, la kunoichi estaba pensando rápido y fue testigo de lo que quedaba de la lanza Amnei.

-¡Atrapalo!

Y se la lanzo

-Muy bien!

En el momento en que Yamazaki se acercó a su cuchillo para apuñalarla en el pecho, pero estaba enojado, mirando cómo su oponente estaba bloqueando su brazo.

-Usted ... perderá aquí- y una patada en el pecho, y usó el bastón para ponerse en guardia -En mis manos.

-Y las mias también- La guerrera enmascarada la miró -Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, y nunca pude darle una paliza adecuada ... esto es para mis amigos.

Su aliada asintió y ambos comenzaron a atacar una vez más, y mientras el primer ataque resultó en que Yamazaki los interceptara a ambos con sus brazos, el Amnei sorprendió a Mai usando su golpe para lanzar una bola de energía azul directamente a su cara, similar a las bolas de demolición. que Guerreiro usa

-Manipulación de la naturaleza, ¿Por qué no la usaste contra mí? - No hubo respuesta, eso no fue importante. -Bien, ¡Terminemos con él!

-¡Nunca lo lograrás!

…

Pero en un momento, mientras estaba acorralada y tenía que usar los árboles para protegerse, Diane tuvo una idea, en un momento tomó su propio bastón, pero luego notó cómo Riho se estaba escondiendo cerca de ellos.

-¡Sal, estás en peligro!

-Lo sé, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Quiero ayudar pero no sé cómo.

Cambio de planes, o al menos una extensión del mismo -Si puede distraer al grupo entrante, al menos algunos segundos, podemos aprovecharlo.

-Por supuesto, no me vieron en toda la pelea- Tenía que ser rápida, sorprendiendo al grupo entrante de cazadores cuando apareció -Espera, no te acerques más.

-¿Qué ...? - dijo uno de los cazadores -Espera, ella no es nativa.

-Sí, me perdí, ¿Alguien puede decirme dónde estoy? -

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder eso, las tribus atacaron con éxito al grupo por sorpresa.

\- ¡Amazonas! - grito Diane

Pero uno de los cazadores la apuntaba con un arma, listo para atacar.

-¡Hoy no!

Riho fue lo suficientemente rápido como para darle una patada en su lugar más vulnerable, enviándolo al suelo

-Oh, es genial, podemos ganar.

En otro lado de la pelea, Joe explicaba lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, por eso, Lodeiro estaba realmente enojado.

-Estás perdiendo en este momento viejo

-No, increíble- apretó los dientes -Pero he llegado tan lejos en este momento, ¡No puedo rendirme así!

-¡Estúpido! - Usando su bola de demolición de energía, Guerreiro envía al enemigo al suelo. - Solo estás desesperado.

Mirando su situación, Lodeiro comenzó a correr, Genzo luego gritó -¡Vamos por él!

….

Y en otro intercambio de golpes, la Amnei atacó a Yamazaki en su pecho usando el bastón, Mai luego usó su Kacho Sen restante para golpearlo en la parte superior de la cabeza, y con suficiente distancia, ambos atacaron usando su energía para enviarlo al suelo, pensando que había terminado por unos segundos, Yamazaki todavía era reacio, no quería perder

-No me daré ... - Luego lo miró a lo lejos, los cazadores huían de los nativos, realmente desesperados -¡De ninguna manera, esto es imposible!

Tanto Mai como su aliada hicieron lo mismo -Mira que las tablas se han girado finalmente- Dijo la kunoichi

-No ... no puede terminar así, después de todo lo que me pasó ... simplemente no es justo.

-¿Justo dices? - Mai estaba enojada después de escucharlo. - Solo mírate a ti mismo y lo que has hecho, la razón por la cual las tribus están ganando es porque están enojados por algo que fue injusto, ¡Tú fuiste injusto con ellos, muestras hipocresía!

-Amnei ... Zuzocks, enemigos entre sí, pero habitantes de las amazonas, cuando se unen muestran el poder de la naturaleza, el poder utilizado para luchar contra lo injusto- dijo el guerrero enmascarado

-Antes de que comiences a chillar y quejarte, mira cómo estás y qué has hecho, no solo con ellos, sino con todos contra los que luchaste.

-¡Cállate ahora Mai! - Yamazaki se recuperó, preparando un ataque con su cuchillo - ¿Crees que las palabras cambiarán algo? ¡No, soy un hombre de acciones!

Cuando trató de apuñalarla, Mai lo evitó y colocó su codo sobre su pecho, luego el guerrero enmascarado hizo lo mismo con su puñetazo, Yamazaki se dio cuenta de que su derrota estaba cerca

-Lo sé, por eso te vamos a vencer ahora.

Y ambos usaron su energía para cargar contra él, chocando con una de las máquinas de corte que estaba cerca del área de combate, Ryuji Yamazaki comenzó a gritar por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, y cuando el ataque se detuvo, el derrotado se sintió en el suelo.

-Odio mi vida- y en la distancia miraba cómo los aborígenes hacían que los guardias suplicaran por sus vidas.

Mirando cómo lograron la victoria, Mai comenzó a sonreír -¡Sí, lo hicimos!

El guerrero enmascarado, por otro lado, no estaba tan feliz, ambos comenzaron a caminar un poco, solo para darse cuenta de que, en el campo de batalla, algunos Zuzocks y Amnei yacían en el suelo, siendo atendidos o muertos.

-Alto costo, amigos muertos- Dijo Diane

-Qué alto costo por una victoria- continuó Mai

Todos comenzaban a concentrarse en un punto, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Genzo alertó a Mai

-Mai, ¡cuidado!

Yamazaki trató de apuñalarla de nuevo, no quería darse por vencido, pero luego un tornado lo atrapó y lo envió al suelo una vez más.

-Buen trabajo Joe- dijo Mai

-¿Yo qué? Estoy a tu lado - dijo Joe, solo para darse cuenta de que Riho era quien lo hacía - Mostrandote en el momento más importante, querido.

-Lo siento, sé que en este momento no soy tan útil, pero no dejaré que nadie lastime a mis amigos- luego la chica miró los cuerpos en el piso -Oh, Dios mío, esto es tan horrible.

Amneiya dijo -Amnei asesinados, Zuzocks asesinados por los enemigos, alto costo a pagar.

Entonces Mai le preguntó a Guerreiro -¿Qué pasó con el otro tipo?

El líder Zuzock señaló al cielo, específicamente a un helicóptero.

-Se escapó, cobarde.

-Espero que el no volver nunca- dijo Genzo

Joe suspiró -Bueno, esto fue horripilante, espero que las autoridades se hagan responsables de todo esto.

-Me aseguraré de eso- dijo Guerreiro

Todos comenzaron a separar sus caminos, pero en un momento, la guerrera enmascarada miró a Mai, y ella hizo lo mismo, luego el enmascarado miró a Amneiya cuando dijo

-La ayudaste, te interesaba por el fuego.

-Fuego ... similar a mi difunto esposo.

Esas palabras, eso no podría ser una coincidencia -¿Esposo, fuego? - dijo Mai

-Fue un verdadero guerrero- dijo la mujer enmascarada

Después de algunos segundos e intentando reunir todas sus ideas, mientras todos los demás la miraban, incluso los que asistían a los heridos y fallecidos, Mai tuvo una idea

-Shiranui, ¿Verdad? Se llamaba Makoto Shiranui.

Eso hizo que la guerrera enmascarada dejara caer su bastón -¿Cómo?

-Porque soy Mai Shiranui, soy su hija, creí ... Creí que estaba solo todo el tiempo ... - luego ella y el guerrero enmascarado giraron en sus direcciones -Y creo que tú ... que eres Shina Shiranui, y yo también soy tu hija, ¿Verdad?

Amneiya decidió separarse de su general y, después de escuchar todo eso, Genzo fue el más sorprendido

-¿Puede ser? - él dijo

Joe y Riho se miraron el uno al otro y luego, cómo Mai comenzó a llorar, luego todos notaron cómo gotas rojas caían de la cara de la guerrera enmascarada, no era sangre, eran lágrimas, aún más notables cuando, después de deshacerse de su máscara ...

-¿Mamá?

Ni siquiera ella pudo reconocerla de inmediato, pero Genzo lo hizo -Está viva.

Fue en ese momento que Mai fue por ella y Shina hizo lo mismo, abrazándose mientras lloraba por una imagen realmente hermosa.

-Mai ... no puedo creerlo ¡Creciste mucho!

-¡Y yo creía que estabas muerta, pero estás aquí, abrazándome, 24 años y finalmente puedo conocerte!

-Oh Dios mío, ¡Cómo ha pasado el tiempo, eras solo una niña la última vez que te vi!

Los amigos de Mai y Genzo se acercaron a ellas, el sensei fue el primero en hablar -Es ... es irreal, Shina sobreviviste después de 24 años, todos creían que estabas muerta.

-Estoy viva ... ¿Genzo? Tú viejo- Shina asintió -Lo siento, mi español no tan bueno después de 24 años.

-No importa- abrazó a la dama también -Es agradable verte de nuevo.

Y tanto él como Mai estaban con la ropa sucia roja, como si importara de todos modos, pero luego Mai le preguntó a Amneiya

-¿Por qué no la dejaste irse?

El hombre estaba siendo rodeado por los Zuzocks, pero los Amnei estaban en su defensa, luego habló

-Como se dijo, somos enemigos eternos de Amnei y Zuzocks, nada cambiará, queríamos medicinas, médicos, personas muriendo, atacamos a los zuzocks hace 24 años para que Makoto y Shina nos ayudaran.

Lo cual la indigno – Y luego mataron a mi padre- comento ella

Shina respondió -Pudimos escapar de inmediato, pero luego apareció un monstruo, tu padre me hizo escapar y Amnei me rescató.

Eso tomó a Guerreiro por sorpresa -Entonces ¿No mataste a Makoto?

-Las autoridades y Zuzocks nos juzgaron por eso, eres injusto con Amnei y atacaste algunos de nuestros campamentos.

Eso hizo que Mai mirara a Guerreiro - ¿Y no lo sabías?

-Problemas entre nuestra gente, problemas que, con esto, necesitamos comenzar a resolver.

Entonces Mai habló con Amneiya -Así que mantuviste viva a mi madre ... gracias.

-Gracias a ella, a cambio de salvar a nuestra gente por enfermedades, le enseñamos la manipulación de la naturaleza y los estilos de lucha de las tribus, se volvió muy buena.

-Sí pero ... Amneiya, lo que prometiste.

Luego miró al suelo, bastante triste -Que si tu familia viene aquí, puedes irte ... - se acercó a Shina -Gracias por todo.

-Ahora su gente puede cuidarse mutuamente- y también lo abrazó y le devolvió la lanza que estaba rota -Gracias por hospitalidad.

-No, por favor, es tuyo, nuestro regalo ... - miró la lanza rota, ahora convertida en un bastón -Por favor no nos olvides

-No lo haré, pero antes que nada, tenemos que atender a los heridos.

-Y para honrar a difuntos- dijo Guerreiro

Por la noche y en el campamento de Zuzocks, después de una ceremonia en frente de una fogata, Guerreiro estaba hablando con Joe, tenían que hacer algo antes de partir en el helicóptero.

-Así que tu amigo está enfermo, ¿Qué tiene?

-Los médicos dicen que probablemente se deba al estrés o una infección, pero las píldoras no hacen nada por él.

Guerreiro luego preguntó -¿Es un guerrero?

Joe asintió -Sí, uno de los mejores.

-¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que entrenó, o tuvo una pelea seria? - Eso hizo que Joe se diera cuenta de que, de hecho, Terry estaba teniendo una vida muy perezosa -Solo perezoso, necesita pelea, no corta, realmente larga, liberarse adrenalina

Eso sorprendió a Joe -Whoa, ¿Crees que eso es todo?

-Eso y beber receta antigua de Amazonas, mi gente puede darte hierbas, pero él debe beber la receta recién hecha.

-Ya veo pero, ¿Cómo podemos prepararlo? - Guerreiro señaló a Mai, ella estaba hablando con su madre y mostraban algunassonrisas. - De acuerdo, la madre de Mai es doctora.

-Una buena de lo que recuerdo.

-Sí, no puedo esperar a ver a mi amigo Andy cuando se encuentre con ella.

Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto, Mai, Genzo, Riho y Joe estaban esperando el aeropuerto, Mai estaba leyendo una carta hecha a mano.

"Esperemos que las hierbas hagan que tu amigo se sienta mejor, gracias por todo Mai y cuídate

Guerreiro y Diane "

-No les gustan las despedidas, pero tenían la intención de al menos escribir algo.

-Lo siento por llegar tarde, baño con mucha gente.

La que hablaba era Shina, que ahora usa ropa normal como una blusa rosa y jeans, y también zapatos marrones.

-Es extraño usar esta ropa después de 24 años- dijo ella

-Pero te ves bien mamá.

Ella asintió -Sí, una vez que regresemos a Kioto, quiero pasar tiempo contigo y conocer a más amigos.

Joe entonces dijo -Claro, llamé a Andy para ir a Kyoto lo antes posible, será un placer ver a los Bogard una vez más.

Luego, Mai le mostró a su madre una foto -Mira, aquí estamos antes de uno de los torneos de King of Fighters, antes de conocer a Riho, estábamos con nuestros equipos.

Shina luego señaló a una persona -Se ve muy guapo.

Sentencia que hizo que Mai se sintiera un poco avergonzada: Mmm, mamá, es una mujer, aunque no se vista como tal, se llama King.

-Nombre como hombre, también.

-Sí, es raro, pero quiero que conozcas a mi prometido Andy, espero que lleguen pronto a Kioto.

Shina señaló de nuevo a otro -Bueno, se ve genial.

Eso hizo reír a Mai -Jaja lo siento, él es Terry, el hermano de Andy, seguro que ambos se ven muy guapos- y Mai señaló a Andy, en la foto estaba a un lado de Terry -Es Andy.

-Jum, tiene que cortarse el pelo o hacer algo con él.

Aparentemente a Shina no le gustaba demasiado, algo que hizo reír un poco a Mai

-Jajaja bien, tu opinión cambiará cuando lo conozcas.

Entonces Genzo se acercó al grupo -El avión está aquí, ¿Listas para regresar?

Todos asintieron, así es como terminó la aventura en Brasil, con Mai logrando su objetivo de recuperar a su madre viva después de tanto tiempo.

Pero, ¿Podría ser tan fácil? Después de más de 2 días de viaje, e incluso con Joe y Riho con ellos, cuando regresaron al dojo de Shiranui, Genzo tuvo problemas para intentar abrir la puerta.

-Qué pasa, ¿Por qué no se abre? -El grupo detrás de él se acercó para comprobarlo -Tiene que ser esta llave.

Llamó a la puerta para comprobar, después de unos segundos una persona, alguien que ninguno de ellos conocía.

-¿Quién eres? - preguntó

-Eso es lo que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué estás aquí en nuestro dojo? - dijo Genzo

-¿Tu? Estúpido, compré este lugar ayer, es mi casa ahora.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Al escuchar que era algo inaceptable y sorprendente en el mal sentido, ¿Cómo pudo suceder eso mientras estaban afuera en Brasil?


	13. Capitulo 13: Realidad de Kyoto

**No hay mucho que decir respecto a este cap aunque si tengo un avisito**

**Para Manu: Voy a mi ritmo y a las ideas que me gusta escribir, si pienso en algo bueno lo escribo y si no pues no, la verdad después de este fic tengo planes pero no son nada parecido a lo que propones, espero no te ofendas con lo que digo**

**Y en fin eso es todo, disfruten el cap**

…**.**

**Capítulo 13: La realidad de Kioto**

Eran una furia total, sin un lugar para vivir, el grupo tenía que ir al único lugar en Kioto al que podían ir.

-Gracias por recibirnos Kana- dijo Genzo

La anciana tuvo la amabilidad de darles espacio, ya que su departamento era lo suficientemente grande para todo el grupo.

-¿Cómo puede pasar esto? Que ese hombre y su familia tomen el dojo- Riho preguntó

-No lo sé, pero esto fue demasiado rápido, estuvimos en Brasil un poco más de una semana- Joe dijo -¿Cómo podría pasar algo así?

Genzo estaba empezando a pensar en ello, solo se le ocurrió una respuesta lógica -Ryoma, mi hijo, debio haber obtenido los recursos para hacerlo y, por supuesto, tiene el dinero para mover todo rápido.

Al escuchar todo esto, Mai se dio cuenta de por qué Ryoma le contó sobre su madre, ella apretó los dientes

-Ese idiota, ¿Por qué haría algo así?

\- ¿Hay otra razón? Nunca debería haber dejado el dojo, qué error- Genzo pisoteó el piso -Lo siento Kana.

Ella solo asintió y luego Mai se acercó a su sensei -No, también fue mi culpa, te hice venir conmigo.

Shina solo estaba escuchando sin saber qué hacer, pero Genzo respondió -No, tenías el derecho de ir a buscar a tu madre, incluso si tenía mis dudas, y mirala, no podía creerlo, pero estaba viva y junto a nosotros

Después de escuchar esto, la mujer dijo algo -si puedo hacer algo para reparar ... quiero hacerlo.

-Mamá, no sé si puedes hacer algo ahora ... pero yo sí.

-¿Qué estás planeando?

-¿Qué más? Necesitamos recuperar nuestras cosas y el dojo lo antes posible.

Riho la detuvo -Mai este es un problema legal, no puedes ir a buscarlo, ¿Qué crees que va a pasar?

Entonces Kana dijo algo -Si lo haces enojar, puede vengarse de cualquier manera posible.

-No hagas algo estúpido Mai, no ahora cuando acabamos de llegar.

La kunoichi estaba sorprendido de lo pasivos que eran todos, pero Joe también estaba un poco enojado.

-¿Es ese chico Ryoma tan peligroso? - Preguntó Joe y Genzo asintió - Bueno, con tan pocos de nosotros aquí, al menos necesitamos conocerlo un poco más.

-¿Incluso tú Joe? - Solo hizo un gesto -Bueno, ¿Qué puedo hacer? ... necesito un poco de aire fresco.

-Por favor, Mai, no intentes nada estúpido mientras estás fuera, ¿Puedes prometerlo? - preguntó Genzo a su alumno

-Prometido pero, ¿Puedo salir? - Su sensei asintió y después de ver eso, salió.

Pero, por supuesto, Shina no tenía tanta confianza -La sigo, probablemente mintió.

-¿Lo sentiste? - le preguntó Genzo y ella asintió con la cabeza - Bueno, probablemente estara mejor con su madre cerca de ella, pero por favor también debes tener cuidado.

-Voy a tenerlo.

Como ambos Shiranui estaban fuera, Joe decidió preguntar algo -¿Qué tan difícil es la situación en este momento?

-Toda la ciudad le tiene miedo, por el ejército que tiene- dijo Kana

-¡¿Un ejército?! - Tanto Riho como Joe gritaron

… ..

Kioto estaba bastante tranquilo ese día, incluso en el infame suburbio donde la gente hacía sus tareas, pero uno de los ciudadanos prestó atención a quién caminaba por ese lugar

-Oye, ¿No es esa chica la que Suzuki salvó de los mafiosos?

-Sí, pero escuché que ella está entrenando bajo las órdenes de su padre.

-Qué confuso.

-Apuesto a que es estúpida, solo por venir aquí.

Los comentarios provenientes de la gente, Mai pudo escuchar algunos de ellos, no quisieron prestar atención, pero luego apareció un gángster, la señora acaba de decir

-No tengo dinero ni nada para darte, más que una paliza.

-No me importa, de hecho, a ninguno de nosotros nos importa ... ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó

Mai suspiró -Bueno, hasta donde yo sé, este es el único lugar en el que puedo encontrar a ese idiota llamado Ryoma.

-¿No era él tu novio o algo así? - volvió a preguntar el gángster

-¿Qué? No, qué asco, tengo un novio en Estados Unidos, y estoy tan enamorada de él ... no, lo que quiero es vencer a Ryoma, aquí y tan pronto como sea posible.

Como algunas personas pudieron escuchar eso, la kunoichi pudo escuchar algunas risas, incluso algunas muy fuertes, como si hubieran escuchado la mejor broma de la historia, el gángster frente a él también se estaba riendo.

-Vete a casa, o haz lo que quieras, excepto pelear contra él, será tu sentencia de muerte.

-No tengo opción en este momento, él quiere destruir mi vida.

-Bien, bienvenida a Kyoto, prácticamente es su reinado.

Pero Mai no quería irse -Conocía a alguien que también se proclamaba a sí mismo como el rey de una ciudad, terminó siendo destruido por mi cuñado- Luego fue sorprendida cuando el gángster la apuntó con un arma -De verdad todos le tienen miedo

-Sal de ...

Con un puñetazo en un lado de la cara, el pobre hombre fue enviado volando a un basurero, haciendo que todos los que estaban mirando se asustaran.

-Carajo Mai, seguro que quieres meterte en problemas aquí.

Para lo peor, o en el deseo de Mai por lo mejor, Ryoma la salvó una vez más con un golpe realmente poderoso en la cara de su atacante.

-Ryoma!

No le importaba nada más, incluso la cara enojada de Mai

-Así que Mai, ¿Has considerado mi propuesta de ir a una cita?

-Bastardo, ¿Cómo dirías algo así después de lo que has hecho? - gritó realmente frustrada - ¡Me enviaste a Brasil solo para que nos robaras el dojo Shiranui!

-Oh eso, problemas personales que tengo, pero en este momento no tengo nada en contra tuyo, por cierto, todavía me gustas.

-Realmente eres un psicópata Ryoma- Mai rápidamente se puso de guardia -Pero hoy te detendré.

Ryoma solo suspiró y negó con la cabeza y una mano en la cara -Oh, vamos, Mai, esto no terminará bien para ti, olvídalo, no tienes oportunidad y no quiero lastimar esa hermosa cara tuya.

En ese mismo momento, Mai usó su técnica Jet para sorprenderlo, pero, irónicamente, Ryoma era más rápida que ella, apenas podía verlo evitar su patada.

-Que…?!

En ese momento supo que había jodido la situación, ya que su oponente estaba preparando un golpe fortisimo.

-Te lo dije…

Y luego aterrizando en su abdomen, el sonido de ese golpe fue tan ruidoso que algunos de los habitantes curiosos que estaban mirando cerraron los ojos.

-GAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHH!

Dejada en el suelo y derramando un poco de sangre de su boca, Mai se sorprendió de lo duro que fue ese golpe.

-No puede ser, los rumores eran ciertos ... eres realmente poderoso

-De nuevo, no quería lastimarte, pero supongo que necesitas aprender tu posición en mi ciudad- Ryoma estaba preparando otro ataque, incluso con Mai todavía en el piso -Ahora prepárate ...

Pero luego su brazo izquierdo fue tomado por alguien que lo sorprendió mucho

-Déjala ahora, o te detendré aquí.

Mai también se sorprendió de verla. -Mama, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mamá ... No me jodas, Shina, ¿Eres tú?

-Y tu debes ser Ryoma- Lo observo muy seriamente -Te convertiste en una desgracia, ahora deja a mi hija sola.

El jefe de la mafia liberó su brazo pero no quería pelear -Fue tu hija la que quería pelear, no yo, así que quizás debas castigarla.

-Hiciste lo suficiente para eso- dijo Shina

-Lo que sea- luego giró su rostro hacia la dirección de Mai -Lo volveré a decir, no haré nada contra ti, ni contra ningún ciudadano relacionado contigo hasta que tu entrenamiento esté completo, entonces si quieres desafiarme, hazlo, pero prometo que fallarás ... y si acaso recuperarás tus cosas, si esas no están siendo utilizadas por mis secuaces ahora jaja.

Dicho esto, Ryoma dejó el lugar caminando, mientras Shina estaba ayudando a su hija a ponerse de pie.

-Gracias por esa madre ... - pero Shina tiró de su oreja -¡Ay, eso duele!

-Tú muy impaciente, Genzo te lo advirtió.

-Lo sé, pero tenía que hacer algo ... Gaggghh me duele mucho.

Entonces la gente comenzó a rodear a ambas señoritas, muchos de ellos luciendo realmente enojados

-¡Mira lo que has hecho, ahora dependemos de tu victoria!

-Lo provocaste, ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer?

Shina se estaba enojando un poco por esos comentarios, pero luego Mai decidió responder

-Si, no como todos ustedes, grupo de idiotas inútiles, que decidieron ser pisoteados por él, si dependen de una persona, ¡Eso significa que son flojos!

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que tienes una oportunidad si te gano de un golpe

Entonces Shina interfirió -Porque tiene tiempo y la oportunidad de hacerlo. ¿Puede al menos apoyar su decisión de convertirse en la única persona que realmente quiere detenerlo, para liberarlos a todos, incluso si está recibiendo este tipo de maltrato?

Silencio, es lo que la gente dio en este momento

-Vamos Mai, salgamos de aquí.

Ayudándola y siendo observadas por algunas personas, incluso si otras regresaban a sus hogares, Mai quería decir algo

-De nuevo, mamá, gracias, y bueno, diste un gran discurso allí.

-Para mi hija todo- respondió ella -Uf, no puedo creerlo, Ryoma Suzuki, un jefe de la mafia.

-Parecía que te conocía bastante bien.

-Bueno para no sorprenderte ... Lo conociste por primera vez cuando tenías solo 2 años, hace 24 años.

Eso la sorprendió mucho -¿Espera, cuando era un niño? - Shina asintió -Bueno, yo tenia 2 años así que es normal que no me acuerde ¿Cómo era el?

-Un pequeño bribón- se río Shina -Creo que solo tenía 5 años, y desde entonces ya estaba entrenando, queriendo ser el más fuerte, viajamos a Kioto meses antes de nuestro viaje al Amazonas.

_Le vino a la mente una imagen, una versión más joven de Genzo estaba recibiendo a Shina y Hanzo en el dojo, junto con el primero, estaba un niño pelirrojo con una cara enojada_

_-Jum, ¿quiénes son ellos?_

_Genzo explicó -Ryoma, déjame presentarte a mi mejor amigo, Hanzo Shiranui, su hija Shina Shiranui y su nieta ... lo siento, no sé su nombre- admitió un poco avergonzado_

_Shina, que no se veía muy diferente incluso después de tantos años, además de usar un kimono morado tradicional, Hanzo fue quien presentó a una niña que estaba detrás de su madre_

_-Oh, no te preocupes- le dijo a la chica, y luego habló con Genzo -Su nombre es Mai, ya que tiene solo 2 años todavía es un poco tímida._

_Ryoma se acercó a la niña, incluso si era un niño, se sentía casi como un adulto por Mai, quien después de verlo quería alcanzar su cabello._

_-Jum, ella es demasiado pequeña._

_Mai solo estaba sonriendo, mientras se conocían, Hanzo le dijo algo a su amigo_

_-Probablemente en el futuro estos dos serán buenos amigos._

_-Si eso espero…_

…

Después de volver de sus recuerdos, Shina miró a su hija -Pero las cosas se volvieron completamente diferentes después de nuestra desaparición, solo diciendo que si eso no sucediera, probablemente Ryoma podría haber sido un buen tipo después de todo.

-No lo sé, parece que fue por mí que se volvió así, al menos por lo que sé.

Con su hija todavía un poco afectada por el golpe, Shina continuó ayudándola a caminar.

…

-Y por eso, así que por favor, no lo hagan enojar, te lo ruego.

-Un ejército ... - Joe se rascaba la cabeza, la idea de luchar contra él todavía era bastante atractiva, pero Riho lo miró con cara de preocupación -Oh ... ok, no lo provocaré.

Genzo escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, y cuando abrió, tanto Mai, que estaba ya un poco mejor del golpe, como Shina, entraron a la habitación.

\- ¿Que pasó? - preguntó

Shina habló -Mai trató de luchar contra Ryoma y perdió.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Eso alarmó a todos los presentes

Pero Mai respondió rápidamente -Prometió que mientras entrene contigo Genzo sensei, no atacará.

-¿Y eso que? Mai, podrías haber muerto!

-Lo sé ... lo sé, esta vez fui absolutamente imprudente ... solo necesito sentarme -como lo hizo ella inmediatamente después de decirlo- Espero que esté diciendo la verdad.

-Al menos puedo confirmar eso, pero si él es provocado una vez más, el infierno se levantará en esta ciudad- Genzo terminó -Mai, te dije que no lo hicieras, tuviste mucha suerte.

-Ahora que? - preguntó Riho

En ese mismo momento, el teléfono de Joe comenzó a sonar y luego respondió -¿Hola? Oh ya veo, eso es genial ... Sí, tanto Riho como yo estamos aquí en Kioto, las cosas son un poco raras aquí, pero es mejor explicar que estamos aquí ... Todos estaban prestando atención a lo que Joe estaba hablando. Sí, lo prometo, tenemos una gran médico con nosotros ... bien, estaremos allí.

Mientras cerraba la llamada, todos esperaban lo que él diría, Riho fue quien rompió el hielo

-¿Quién te llamó?

-Fue Mary, ella, Andy y Terry van a viajar en unos minutos, llegarán a Kyoto mañana por la tarde.

Escuchar eso alegraba a todos los presentes, especialmente a Mai, que lo necesitaba después de lo que acababa de suceder.

-Me reuniré con Andy después de tanto tiempo ...


	14. Cap 14: Llegada de los Bogard

**No hay mucho que decir por ahora, solo disfruten el cap**

…**..**

Capítulo 14: La llegada de los Bogards

Al día siguiente después del enfrentamiento en el centro de Kioto.

-Entonces, la señora Kana y el señor Genzo tienen mucho miedo de lo que Ryoma puede hacer.

-Sí Joe, y todavía tengo curiosidad por saber por qué Genzo nunca intentó detenerlo, tal vez tenía miedo de hacerlo.

-Para detener a su propio hijo? Bueno, necesitamos muchas explicaciones aquí.

-Pero todos en esta ciudad, no solo ambos tienen miedo de Ryoma, y ayer supe por qué- y suspiro -Pero si es un hombre de palabra, solo tenemos una opción para vencerlo, esperar hasta que terminé mi entrenamiento y luego llamar a todos para luchar contra él.

Tanto Mai como Joe estaban hablando en un balcón del apartamento de Kana, mirando en dirección al cielo, tal vez esperando que algo sucediera.

-Sabes Mai, incluso con lo que pasó, solo quiero golpearle la cara con tanta fuerza que ...

-Joe por favor, no lo hagas, de hecho, si no le mencionamos esto a Andy y Terry probablemente sería lo mejor, por ahora, así que ten paciencia, ahora mismo Ryoma es probablemente más fuerte que Geese y Krauser.

El artista marcial estaba mirando su golpe, mostrando su impaciencia por esta situación, luego suspiró.

-Bien, solo porque estás pidiendo eso.

Entonces ambos miraron que un avión pasaba por la ciudad, Mai miró la hora en su teléfono celular

-Así que, por ahora, concentrémonos en disfrutar su visita, y espero que las hierbas de Guerreiro y el conocimiento de mi madre puedan ayudar a Terry.

-Espero eso, ahora es el momento de recibirlos

Mientras ambos amigos bajaban a la tienda, estaban Shina y Kana, la primera ayudando a la anciana a llevar algunas cosas adentro

-Oh, finalmente bajaste- dijo Shina

-Sí, y ahora nuestros amigos están llegando al aeropuerto.

Para la madre de Mai significaba una cosa -Bien, necesito ayuda para preparar la medicina.

Kana se acercó a ella -Puedo hacerlo, cerraré la tienda por unos momentos y luego iré a la cocina- y hablo con los demás -Ve por tus amigos.

Joe asintió -Gracias señora Kana.

En ese momento llegaron Genzo y Riho, llevando el mismo tipo de objetos que Shina, la mujer de cabello naranja escuchó algo -Entonces llegaron sus amigos

-Sí, y ¿Cómo te va con los problemas con el templo?

Mai tenía curiosidad al respecto, penso la chica de cabello naranja -Bueno, todavía estoy estudiandolo pero parece bastante difícil- luego se volvió hacia la dirección de Mai -Lo siento por no decir que estoy tratando de convertirme en abogada.

-Incluso con ese trabajo en tus hombros? - Riho solo sonrió - Bien, podemos resolver todos nuestros problemas ahora, Ryoma se arrepentirá de haber hecho todo esto.

Genzo luego habló con Riho -Necesitamos resolver esto juntos para poder recuperar el dojo.

Ella asintió -Bien, entonces Joe y Mai pueden ir a por sus amigos ahora.

….

20 minutos después y mientras esperaban a sus amigos, Andy y Mary estaban sentados en un banco, a un lado de la dama, Terry estaba dormido, pero luego ...

-WAAAHHHHH, que soy un hombre, hijos de puta!

Su hermano dijo -¿Otra vez esa pesadilla?

Terry se despertó, inmediatamente -Mierda, desde que tengo esta estúpida enfermedad, no puedo soportarlo ... ser una chica con grandes pechos es ridículo por una pesadilla recurrente.

-No es necesario dar detalles tan explicitos, gracias- dijo Mary rápidamente, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo delante de ellos -Oh, ¡Ya están aquí!

Tanto Mai como Joe entraban al aeropuerto, una vez que presenciaron a las guerreras rubias, Andy y Mary se pusieron de pie para saludarlos y abrazarlos, pero Andy estaba un poco desesperado por abrazar a Mai.

-Lo siento por no venir antes, estaba tratando de ahorrar algo de dinero para esto- dijo

-Oh, mi querido Andy, eso no importa ahora, estoy feliz de verlos a todos aquí.

Cuando rompieron el abrazo, Andy notó el brazo quemado de Mai - ¿Pero qué te pasó? Esto se ve horrible.

-No te preocupes, no es tan malo como piensas, solo fue un accidente mientras entrenaba- luego se rió un poco después de ver lo preocupado que estaba Andy -Mírate a la cara, estoy bien, los médicos dijeron que me recuperaré de esto.

Todos comenzaron a reírse de él, y Andy estaba un poco avergonzado -Ok, afortunadamente no es tan malo como parece

En ese momento, Mai notó a Terry, ya que no estaba en buen estado -¿Cómo está?

-Cada día se siente un poco peor, probablemente este viaje lo puso más enfermo.

Luego, Mai se acercó a su cuñado -No te preocupes, Terry, pronto te sentirás mejor.

Él solo suspiró -Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no puedo decir que estoy bien, espero que lo que tú y Joe dijeron por teléfono sea cierto.

Mary se acercó a Joe -¿Estás seguro de que el médico del que estabas hablando es bueno?

-Mejor que nadie en la ciudad del sur al menos- bromeó -Necesitamos tener fe y por cierto, estamos hablando de la madre de Mai.

Algo que tomó por sorpresa a los rubios, que era algo que no sabían al respecto.

-¿De verdad? - Preguntó Mary

Mai estaba sonriendo -Sí, estoy impaciente de que la conozcan- luego miró a Andy -Tienes una suegra, ¿No es asombroso?

-Si ... lo es- No es que no le gustara la idea de que Mai tuviera otro pariente, pero ha escuchado cosas malas sobre las suegras

Momentos después y al salir del aeropuerto, alguien estaba mirando hacia afuera, para no creerlo. Tomó algunas fotos y se las envió de inmediato a alguien con un mensaje.

-Las cosas se pusieron interesantes. jefe.

Cual jefe ¿Quién más que Ryoma Suzuki? El cual estaba sentado en una silla de su oficina, después de mirar las fotos reconoció no solo la cara de Mai, sino también cierto guerrero con un sombrero rojo.

-¿Puede ser ese tipo ... Terry Bogard?

Laura, a un lado de él, tenía curiosidad -¿Quién es él?

Ryoma suspiró -Entre las organizaciones de la mafia, necesitamos enlaces para organizar reuniones y tener información sobre ellas, fue así como escuché y supe sobre la derrota de Geese Howard, la información incluía quién fue quien lo derrotó- Señaló al tipo con el sombrero rojo -Terry Bogard, conocido como el lobo hambriento, él y su equipo también fueron uno de los más fuertes provenientes de los torneos de King of Fighters.

-Debe ser amigo de Mai y, por supuesto, no está solo- dijo Laura -¿Interferiremos?

-Espere, probablemente Mai les contará sobre nosotros, pero si eso sucede, podría ser interesante probar su fuerza.

-Entonces, ¿Va a dejar que estén aquí?

-Hasta que produzcan algún tipo de problema, sabes que este es mi estilo, quiero divertirme un poco, cuando las cosas comienzan a ponerse raras, interfiero, ¿No te diste cuenta de por qué decidí dejar que mi padre entrenara a tan hermosa dama?

-Pensé que era porque quería que se uniera a los Lightning Crows.

-Eso, y quiero que esté en su mejor momento cuando la derrote, sabes que debido a mi entrenamiento, también soy un maestro del estilo Shiranui, cosas sobre el orgullo que tengo que resolver ¿Qué podría ser mejor para alguien como yo no solo venció al último descendiente Shiranui, sino también a un guerrero que derrotó al mismísimo Geese Howard?

Laura suspiró -Señor, ¿No podría ser esa la razón por la cual Geese fue derrotado en primer lugar? El exceso de confianza nunca es algo bueno, ya lo sabes.

-Sí, no solo él, también sé sobre Rugal Bernstein, ese par de idiotas que subestimaron a sus oponentes, y si crees que estoy haciendo lo mismo, ¿Por qué sigo entrenando incluso si sé que soy tan fuerte? Incluso más fuerte que mi padre, por eso creo ... no, sé que Mai nunca me ganará, una vez que acabe con ella, Terry Bogard es mi próximo objetivo ... -Entonces se dio cuenta de alguien más -¿Quién es ese tipo tan cercano a Mai?

Entonces Laura dijo -Se parece mucho a Terry.

-No me gusta cómo actúa ... tal vez es hora de romper ciertas promesas, pero solo un poco.

…

Una vez en el apartamento de Kana, Mary le preguntó a Mai -¿No estaban viviendo en un dojo?

En ese momento Mai tuvo que mentir, solo para evitar cualquier problema -En este momento tiene una plaga de insectos, las autoridades nos dijeron que nos mantuviéramos alejados durante algunos días antes de regresar.

-Entendible, pero ir allí sería bueno en algún momento- Entonces Mary notó que Terry se veía un poco más débil -Oh, vamos, necesitas sentarte ahora mismo.

Ayudado por la mujer policía, el lobo hambriento se sentó en el primer sofá que encontraron mientras Andy entraba al departamento, Terry quería vomitar pero era solo una advertencia, Mary estaba tomando su temperatura.

-Todavía es alta, maldita sea.

Mirando a todo esto, Mai miró a su madre y a Kana saliendo de la cocina, Shina tenía una botella con un líquido verde adentro, una vez que salió, dijo

-Whoa, deben ser amigos de Mai, ¿Verdad?

Mary fue la primera en decir algo, ya que todos estaban un poco sorprendidos de conocer a Shina por primera vez.

-No lo puedo creer, se ve tan joven.

-¿Estás seguro de que eres la madre de Mai y no su hermana? - Terry bromeó incluso estando un poco débil, ganándose una mirada enojada de Mary -Vamos, fue solo un cumplido.

Shina solo se rió -Sí, soy la madre de Mai, mi nombre es Shina- luego miró a Andy -Y tú debes ser el prometido de mi hija.

Estando un poco nervioso, él solo extendió su mano -Sí, soy Andy, Mucho gusto, señorita Shina.

-Es un placer- luego miró a Terry -Debes ser el enfermo.

-Si, hubiera sido genial conocernos en otras circunstancias- nuevamente tosió

Shina miró a Mary -¿Es tu novio? - Con una risita Mary asintió - Cortele su cabello un día.

Una vez que lo dijo, Terry miró a Mary -No lo hagas, por favor.

Mary estaba empezando a considerar la idea -Para ser honesto, tu cabello es más largo que el mío.

-Bueno, todo está en orden, bebes el contenido en la botella, pero primero tenemos que usar una jeringa, extraño la ayuda de Kana.

Kana luego presentó una jeringa que ya tenía una aguja, estaba llena con el mismo líquido que Shina tenía en su botella, una vez que la miró, Terry comenzó a ponerse nervioso

-Aaaaammmmm, no creo que necesite eso- pero antes de que él pudiera ponerse de pie, Mary lo atrapó de sus hombros -Venga bebé, déjame correr.

-No, tu te enfermas más con cada día que pasa, ¡Necesita este medicamento ahora!

-Agh bien, pon esa aguja en mi brazo ahora- dijo Terry extendiendo su brazo izquierdo

Para que Shina diga -Errrrr, Este no está en el brazo.

El momento exacto en que Terry intentó escapar una vez más, y Mai gritó para decir una orden.

-¡Atrapenlo ahora!

Incluso con la fuerza combinada de Andy, Joe, Mary y Mai combinados, Terry estaba haciendo todo lo posible para escapar, pero cuando estaba cerca de la puerta, Shina lo interceptó y señaló su rostro con su bastón.

-Si huyes, morirás, y no por enfermedad.

Incluso si no sabía sobre la fuerza de Shina, esa amenaza hizo que Terry se sintiera nervioso, no solo ellos sino también sus amigos, entonces Mai dijo

-Eso de ahi era una lanza antes, y ella era muy buena para usarlo.

Sin ninguna opción, Terry suspiró -Bien, solo prométeme que no dolerá.

-Solo como una picadura de mosquito ... -dijo Shina con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Momentos después

-GAAAAAAGGGHHHHH… ¡ESE FUE UN ENORME MOSQUITO! - se escuchó desde el exterior del apartamento

Con dolor en la espalda, Terry tuvo que beber el contenido de la botella, tenía un sabor agrio.

-Bueno, probé peores cosas en mi vida.

Después de escuchar todo eso, Mary se sintió un poco avergonzada, el resto del grupo también

-Por un segundo, no podía creer que fuera el mismo hombre que se deshizo de Geese Howard y Wolfgang Krauser- dijo ella

-Dale un poco de crédito, debería haber estado tan débil por mucho tiempo- dijo Mai -Bueno, mañana y después de que mejore, debe tener una pelea.

Andy suspiró - Bueno hermano, si tiene que ser así, lamento tener que patearte el trasero- dijo con una sonrisa

Pero Joe interrumpió -Aaammmm Andy, sé que quieres ayudar a tu hermano, pero Mai tiene algo que decir.

Y la kunoichi habló: -Bueno, tal vez estoy siendo un poco egoísta, pero aparte de mirarlos a todos una vez más, reunirme una vez más con todos... Tuve un sueño mientras estaba en Brasil ... Quiero pelear contra Terry.

El lobo hambriento escuchó todo eso, poniéndose serio por un momento. ¿Por qué, Mai?

-Bueno, eres el más fuerte de todos nosotros, algo que me duele un poco decir, pero es por eso que quiero pelear contigo, he estado entrenando durante más de 4 meses en este momento, solo quiero probar mi nueva fuerza.

Todos tenían sus dudas, Shina luego habló Eres fuerte, hija, lo mostraste cuando peleamos con ese tipo Yamazaki.

-¿Qué, Yamazaki? - preguntó Mary - ¿Estaba en Brasil?

-Con malas intenciones Mary, perdón por eso, pero sabes que él y Kane no eran buenas personas- dijo Mai -Está en una cárcel en este momento.

Ella suspiró -Bueno, me echaron una mano en torneos anteriores de King of Fighters, ¿Qué puedo hacer con sus decisiones?

Entonces Terry preguntó -¿Estás segura de eso, Mai?

Ella asintió con la cabeza: -Siempre estoy segura de mis decisiones, pero una cosa que te voy a pedir ... que vayas con todas tus fuerzas, como en tus batallas contra Geese.

Andy se exaspero después de escuchar eso -Mai, no estoy tan seguro de eso.

-Pero yo si ¿Qué dices Terry?

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Terry decidió hablar - Sabes, incluso si no estoy en mi mejor momento ahora, probablemente mañana lo estaré, si voy con toda mi fuerza, quiero que hagas lo mismo, porque incluso si tú eres mi amiga, no dudaré hasta lograr la victoria, ¿Entiendes eso?

Mirando a todos sus amigos, ella asintió -Lo hago, y haré todo lo posible para ganar, así que ... ¿Listo para mañana?

Poniéndose de pie, sintiendo que su fuerza comenzaba a regresar, levantó el pulgar y dijo

-¡OKEY!

…

Mientras el equipo Fatal Fury estaba haciendo todo eso, Riho y Genzo estaban en el césped del alcalde de Kioto, tratando de recuperar todos los documentos que necesitarían para recuperar el dojo, mientras salían del edificio, estaban hablando el uno al otro

-Planos, cartas ... también necesitamos copias de llaves y letreros- dijo Genzo -Claro, en este momento, hubiera querido continuar mi trabajo de entrenamiento de Mai.

-Pero si no somos lo suficientemente rápidos, probablemente perderás el dojo para siempre, cada segundo cuenta.

-Sí, también quiero conocer a esos guerreros, los Bogards ... He escuchado cosas realmente interesantes sobre ellos y quiero verlos en acción.

-Espero que Terry mejore para mañana, por cierto, ¿No firmaste algunos papeles para poner una condición para controlar el dojo?

-Probablemente Ryoma obtuvo una copia y la firmó, o hizo una firma falsa que no sé, fue estúpidamente rápido- suspiró -Agh, hijo mío, no puedo creerlo.

-¿Cómo se volvió tan malvado? - preguntó Riho

-Bueno ... quería convertirse en el nuevo heredero del clan Shiranui, algo que por razones obvias no estaba en nuestra decisión pese a que Hanzo nos trató muy bien, Ryoma solo quería tomar esa posición, así que cuando sabía que estaba en contra de eso lo hizo, dejó el dojo, probablemente por eso hizo todo esto.

-Ya veo, como los Shiranui estaban en South Town, usted y su hijo fueron los únicos que conocieron el estilo de lucha Shiranui aquí en Japón.

-Es por eso que estoy tan preocupada por Mai, ella y su madre son las únicas que pueden continuar ese legado, antes de saber que Shina estaba viva, Mai fue la última Shiranui viva.

Riho luego comenzó a pensar en eso -Y el dojo tenía una condición al respecto, ¿verdad? Que Mai debe tener la propiedad del dojo una vez que llegue, ¿Firmaron un documento o hicieron un análisis de sangre para asegurarlo?

Genzo no era perfecto, incluso si era un hombre sabio. No ... análisis de sangre, esa podría ser nuestra clave para la victoria, eres una joven inteligente.

Riho luego sonrió -Gracias señor Genzo.

…

Mientras que en la noche, en el edificio en el que estaba el apartamento de Kana, Shina miraba las estrellas, eran pocas, pero le gustaba mirarlas, viniendo de una puerta venia Mai, usando el mismo traje de batalla que usó contra Yamazaki.

-Puedo acostumbrarme al traje no tan nuevo, ¿Por qué me llamaste, mamá?

Sin mirarla todavía, Shina dijo -Las estrellas son hermosas- luego volvió la cara hacia su hija -¿Cómo está Terry?

-Se fue a dormir, Mary y Andy lo están cuidando, la medicina comenzó a tener aún más efecto, espero que mañana esté bien.

-Será, si él es un guerrero fuerte, mañana su cuerpo estará mucho mejor- Entonces Shina se puso de pie -Tú practicaste la manipulación de la naturaleza con Zuzocks, ¿Verdad?

Mai asintió -Pero no pude aprender ningún ataque en solo 3 días- luego mostró un poco de energía azul proveniente de sus manos -Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer.

-Ya veo, los Shiranui tenemos ventaja en esto por la piroquinesis, tu padre me ayudo a entrenar en eso, pero puedo hacer una verdadera manipulación de la naturaleza, puedo entrenarte, ser tu segundo sensei.

Esa idea, incluso si significaba hacer aún más esfuerzos, sonaba increíble, ya que era una razón para pasar tiempo con su madre.

-De verdad ¿Puedes enseñarme? - Shina asintió -Cool, ¿Cuándo podemos comenzar?

-Ahora, siéntate- Mai obedece rápidamente -Podemos pasar algunas horas antes de dormir, ojalá tengas tiempo suficiente para que al menos hagas esto.

Shina usó la misma energía azul que Mai estaba usando para cubrir su mano derecha y luego cerrarla, haciéndola como un guante de boxeo

-Duro como el metal, la energía pura y sólida, la primera y más básica técnica que proviene de la manipulación de la naturaleza, Boxing Day ¿Estás lista para comenzar?

Mai asintió, así es como comenzó un nuevo régimen de entrenamiento de ella, que ahora combina la enseñanza de Genzo, y ahora con su madre, Shina, Mai tenía aún más confianza no solo para su próxima batalla contra Terry mañana, sino para el futuro, probablemente, para luchar contra Ryoma, que ahora daba sus primeros signos de intentar hacer que su vida fuera imposible


	15. Chapter 15 Lucha de orgullo

**Esperando que todos se encuentren bien, y esten seguros en estos tiempos**

**Disfruten el capitulo**

…

Capítulo 15: Batalla por el orgullo

8 am, como no había suficientes camas para todos en ese departamento, los hombres tuvieron que dormir en los sofás, o incluso en la alfombra cubierta por algunas mantas, pero como Terry era el enfermo, tuvo que dormir en un sofá, fue a esa hora, a las 8 de la mañana que se despertó, un poco hambriento, pero después de mirar sus manos y pasar unos minutos en silencio, se dio cuenta de algo ...

-¡Sí, estoy mucho mejor hoy!

Ese grito hizo que su hermano y amigo se despertaran, al menos con buenas noticias.

-Esto es ... increíble hermano, la medicina tuvo buenos efectos.

-Lo sé, y ahora tengo hambre.

-Oye, cálmate amigo, probablemente las damas todavía están dormidas- pero entonces el equipo de Fatal Fury notó cómo se estaba tocando la puerta -¿Quién podra ser?

El que llamó a la puerta fue Genzo, seguido por Mai, ambos sudaban, como si estuvieran corriendo durante algunas horas.

-Gracias por abrir- dijo el sensei

Mirando todo esto, Andy le preguntó a Mai: ¿a qué hora te despertaste?

-A las 4:30- dijo -Entonces a las 5 ambos salimos a correr dentro de la ciudad hasta ahora- incluso si estaba cansada, tenía suficiente energía para decir todo eso, luego entró

Entonces Genzo comento -Por cierto, Kana está preparando el desayuno mientras Shina está ayudando en la tienda, la comida estará lista en unos minutos, probablemente deberían despertar a las otras damas.

-Sensei, por favor déjame bañarme primero- Mai luego salió de la sala

Después de mirar todo eso, Joe dijo -Está haciendo todo lo posible todos los días, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que entrenamos tanto?

Terry fue el que se sintió peor -Si nos distraemos aún más, probablemente no solo ella, sino que incluso más personas nos superarán a todos ... ¿qué está pasando Andy?

-¿Pues, qué piensas? En unas horas, tú y Mai lucharán.

Terry solo sonrió -No tengo miedo si eso es lo que estás pensando, sabiendo que se está tomando su entrenamiento que en serio hace que mi sangre hierva.

Momentos después, tanto Shina como Kana prepararon una gran mesa para el grupo, llena de todo tipo de comida que las damas les unieron, conversaciones agradables, sonrisas y risas, Terry fue la más feliz, comiendo casi como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Oye Terry cálmate, te ves desesperado- dijo Mary rápidamente

-Y lo estoy, no pude comer así desde hace meses- La policía simplemente suspiro

Entonces el grupo notó cómo un auto negro se detenía frente a la tienda, un hombre con un traje preguntó rápidamente

-Oye vieja, es hora de los impuestos.

Eso hizo que Terry, Andy y Joe se pusieran de pie, Mary, Mai y Genzo también, mirarlos a todos hizo que el hombre se sintiera nervioso.

-Oh ... ok olvídalo, tal vez más tarde- entonces el chico dejó el lugar

-¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó Terry

Joe miró en dirección a Mai, pero Kana respondió -Solo un montón de idiotas, no te preocupes por eso.

¿Qué podían hacer ellos? Entonces Andy preguntó -Bueno, ahora que desayunamos, ¿Cuándo y dónde va a suceder la pelea entre Terry y Mai?

Genzo respondió -Conozco un lugar en el exterior, es grande para que puedan luchar con toda libertad".

….

3 horas después, y con una parte de un grupo subiendo al auto de Kana, y la otra en un taxi, llegaron a un inmenso campo de césped a un lado de la carretera, había algunos árboles que daban algo de sombra, algo agradable ya que los rayos del sol eran muy fuertes ese día

-Entonces, ¿Cuáles serán las reglas? - preguntó Kana

-No hay reglas, el que no puede continuar es el perdedor- continuó Joe -Esto será interesante.

Una vez que el grupo llegó al árbol más grande y todos se sentaron en la hierba, todos comenzaron a hablar

-¿Predicciones? - preguntó Kana a todos

-Lo siento Mai pero va a perder, mi voto es por Terry- dijo Mary rápidamente

-Mi hija tiene todo mi apoyo, Mai ganará.

Joe tuvo una decisión difícil aquí -Agh, diciendo que esto apestará un poco, Terry ganara.

Riho también fue rápida -No conozco demasiado a Terry, así que toda mi confianza está en Mai.

Entonces todos los ojos se dirigieron a Andy, que solo quería permanecer en silencio -Solo quiero que esto termine rápido, no me importa el ganador.

-Entendible, es tu novia contra tu hermano- dijo Genzo

-Así que Genzo, ¿quién crees que va a ganar? -Kana preguntó

-Incluso si quiero que Mai salga victoriosa, voy a ser realista, ya que no sé demasiado sobre Terry, decir que Mai va a ganar podría ser algo ridículo.

Mientras discutían todo eso, Mai y Terry se estaban estirando y preparando para la próxima pelea, preguntó el lobo hambriento

-Recuerdo esa ropa, la usaste solo una temporada después de que te dije que usaras algo menos revelador- bromeó al respecto - ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión otra vez?

-Bueno, incluso si era parte del estilo de lucha Shiranui, a Genzo sensei no le gustaba mi ropa anterior.

Algo que sorprendió a Terry -Bueno, hasta donde sé, tú fuiste quien modificó esto para que fuera un poco más revelador ... a veces los cambios no son malos, ¿No crees?

-Si, si eso es lo mejor- Entonces ella se puso de guardia -Listo?

Y Terry hizo lo mismo -Adelante.

Antes de que ninguno de ellos se moviera, Mai arrojó una pequeña bola de fuego al suelo, solo 2 segundos de distracción para los ojos de Terry que se usaron para que la kunoichi intentara patearlo en la cara, pero el lobo se cubrió con el brazo izquierdo, luego Mai se fue al suelo e intenté con otro que también estaba bloqueado, fue el turno de Terry, golpeándola pero se evitó el ataque, otro y Mai retrocedió unos pasos para volver a la pose de guardia

-No está mal Mai.

-Tú también, Terry, incluso para alguien que ayer se sentía realmente enfermo.

-Gracias a tu madre, ¡es triste que tenga que recuperar eso pateándote el trasero, Crack Shot!

Inmediatamente fue a dar una patada hacia atrás, pero Mai fue rápido para evitarlo, saltó e intentó lanzar un golpe de rodilla desde el aire, Terry se estaba recuperando poniendo los hombros en el suelo

-¡Raising Tackle!

Solo por pulgadas, tal vez incluso centímetros, los pies de Terry aterrizaron en la barbilla de Mai, ya que usó la técnica Jet para evitarlo nuevamente, algo que sorprendió a todos, aparte de Shina, incluso Genzo y Joe, que no sabían que ella usaba eso en Brasil

-¿No era esa técnica la misma que usaste contra mí, Genzo?

-Lo es, pero ¿Cómo logró Mai aprenderlo tan rápido?! - estaba especialmente asombrado

Y tomando esa velocidad como su ventaja, antes de que Terry pudiera recuperarse adecuadamente, usó su codo para lanzar un poderoso golpe sobre el estómago de su cuñado

-Primer golpe, Terry.

Pero él se resistió y, usando su fuerza, le dio un poderoso golpe en la cara a Mai, haciéndola retroceder unos pasos.

-Pero no el más fuerte, vamos Mai, en serio, tienes una nueva técnica en tu manga, así que úsala contra mí.

Tomando su mejilla afectada, Mai sonrió -Lo pediste.

Nuevamente usó el Jet, al principio le tomó a Terry por sorpresa lo rápido que podía ser, incluso si dejaba algunas quemaduras en la hierba, usando sus instintos de lucha, trató de adivinar dónde Mai podría lanzar su próximo ataque.

-Power wave! -Como se evitó nuevamente, se dio cuenta de que había dejado la guardia abierta -¿Es ella tan rápida?

-Kacho sen! - Lanzó un ataque con su fan restante, recordando que los otros 2 fueron destruidos por Yamazaki, ya que eso fue con fuego, le causó algunos daños a Terry, mientras su arma regresaba a ella, lo recuperó -Hana Arashi!

-¡Burn Knuckle! - Ahora ella era la que tenía la guardia abierta incluso antes de aterrizar el segundo ataque, recibiendo el impacto con toda su fuerza sobre su estómago -Oye vamos, vamos Mai.

Cada golpe que Terry o Mai estaban recibiendo afectaba a Andy, pero tal vez él estaba un poco más afectado por Mai

-¿Puede soportar todo eso? - preguntó por sí mismo

Pero incluso si ella estaba afectada, Mai volvió a su pose de guardia y Terry hizo lo mismo, 3 segundos después ambos fueron a pelear entre sí, golpeando golpes en su primer intento, mientras sonreían al oponente, Mai pateó a Terry en la cara pero al acercarse a él ...

-¡Round Wave! - Mai detuvo su ataque, siendo enviada al aire -Quick Burning!

Por primera vez en la pelea, Mai estaba en desventaja cuando Terry venía a continuar el ataque, pero ese era el momento perfecto, era el momento de lanzar un ataque duro, solo esperaba, cuando querría lanzar un golpe

-Fukkuaku Ougi!

Golpe directo, y uno muy fuerte mientras esperaba el momento en que Terry estaba cerca de ella para derribarlo, ese ataque fue muy duro.

-Aaaaaggggghhhhhh!

De rodillas al suelo y su ropa arruinada, la pelea se estaba volviendo difícil para él, incluso Mai no podía creer que lo estuviera haciendo tan bien, pero no había tiempo para distraerse, tenía que ir y continuar su ataque ...

-Power Geyser!

Pero tan pronto como ella estuvo cerca de Terry, él lanzó un golpe feroz lleno de energía, causando una explosión que envió a Mai al aire y luego al suelo.

-Mai! - gritaron Shina, Riho y Genzo

Andy apretó los dientes muy nervioso mientras Joe y Mary se sorprendian, ese ataque fue muy fuerte.

-Terry conecto ese Power Geyser directamente en todo el cuerpo de Mai- Joe comentó

-Sono bastante fuerte- continuó Mary -¿Podría Mai resistirse a algo así?

Mientras estaba en la pelea, e incluso si Mai estaba en el suelo, Terry se estaba recuperando del Fukkuaku Ougi, ese ataque también fue poderoso, pero estaba en la mejor posición en la pelea.

-¿Estas bien? - pero él sabía algo, incluso si el Power Geyser era uno de sus ataques más fuertes, de alguna manera, sintió que esta vez no sería suficiente para derribarla -Porque sé que puedes pararte.

Y lo hizo con un Kip up, pero cuando se recuperó mostró cuán afectada estaba, la batalla, incluso si acababa de comenzar, era algo que quería durante mucho tiempo.

-Sabes, incluso en el pasado, con todas mis derrotas, solo me hizo crecer más fuerte- Terry notó algo, hasta ese momento Mai estaba usando sus ataques de fuego, esta vez sin embargo su energía estaba cambiando de color, de rojo, de púrpura a azul, cubriendo su mano derecha con esa energía. Solo quiero que toda esa experiencia explote en esta pelea.

Mirando todo eso, todos guardaron silencio, pero Genzo le preguntó a Shina.

-Manipulación de la naturaleza? - ella asintió -Está mostrándolo, es una prodigio.

-La esposa de Guerreiro, Diane, le estaba enseñando lo básico en Brasil, pero incluso con eso, Mai puede comenzar a usarlo en solo 4 días de entrenamiento- Ella sonrió -Mi hija, estoy orgullosa.

Una vez que Mai cubrió toda su mano con la energía azul, Terry se preparó para interceptar su ataque.

-¡No pienses que no estaré listo para eso! - Terry estaba preparando su golpe para chocar.

-Boxing Day!

-¡Burn Knuckle!

El choque de golpes produjo una mini explosión, una vez que la energía desapareció, Terry miró al cielo, Mai estaba al revés.

-Ryu Enbu! - usando la esfera metálica de su traje, le dio un poderoso golpe en la cara a Terry, enviándolo ahora al suelo, sorprendiendo a todos -¿Lo logre? - dijo ella

Mientras Terry permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, Mai pensó por un momento que había logrado la victoria, pero luego el lobo hambriento comenzó a recuperarse, ese ataque fue duro y estaba empezando a jadear.

-Mai, tu entrenamiento seguramente tuvo un efecto realmente positivo en ti, ¡Probablemente lo mejor que he visto venir de ti! - Esas palabras hicieron que Mai sonriera con confianza -¡Pero no lo dudes, ahora mismo siento que mi sangre hierve de emoción!

-Yo también, no puedo detener esta pelea, incluso si el dolor me está afectando, ¡Solo quiero continuar hasta lograr la victoria! - Y ambos volvieron a la posición de guardia

-¡Vamos!

Los golpes, disparos, patadas y la técnicas intercambiadas continuaron durante mucho tiempo, y cuando uno estaba en el suelo, intentaba recuperarse lo más rápido que podía para continuar, así, sus amigos estaban viendo cómo se ponían un poco impacientes hasta ...

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? - preguntó Joe

Kana miró su reloj, sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo -Ya una hora, estaban luchando por una hora entera.

-Y ahora ambos se ven terribles- dijo Mary

Y ella no estaba mintiendo, la sangre y los moretones cubrían partes del cuerpo y la cara de ambos guerreros, jadeando, sudando y cansada.

-No lo puedo creer, ambos son increíbles- dijo Riho -No he visto a alguien pelear así en una hora.

Genzo, Shina y Andy estaban sonriendo, incluso si el último era reacio a la idea de que Mai y Terry pelearan entre sí, pero ahora podía decir que era una de las mejores peleas que había visto en su vida.

-Y ahora... el final.

Ambos fueron a toda velocidad hacia el otro, en un momento en que Mai estaba comenzando a saltar y cubriendo todo su cuerpo en llamas, Terry estaba haciendo lo mismo pero sin saltar, en un momento la kunoichi utilizó el impulso para concentrar todo su poder en su poder codo

-Chou Shinobi Bachi / Buster Wolf!

Esa última explosión fue la más fuerte, produciendo un pequeño huracán que afectó a sus amigos, pero solo un poco, cuando eso sucedió, todos gritaron.

-Mai / Terry!

Silencio, segundos de silencio mientras se giraban para verse, para comprobar cuánto daño se había infligido, solo para que ambos cayeran de espaldas al suelo, después de presenciar esto, Joe fue el único que dijo algo.

-Es ... un empate?

Luego los escucharon, ambos se reían y reían a carcajadas, ya que no podían moverse más, Terry y Mai dieron todo lo que tenían para ganar, por lo que un empate fue frustrante para ambos.

-Hey Terry, ¿Quieres saber algo?

-¿Ja. que?

-Es peor para mí, lo sé, todavía no estás en tu mejor momento, ya que te estás recuperando de tu enfermedad- dijo - Maldita sea, qué frustrante.

-No digas eso Mai, todavía estás entrenando, así que todavía no luché contra tu mejor versión, también es irritante para mí- pero ambos seguían sonriendo -Y aun con eso no puedo sentir nada diferente pero emoción.

Andy y Shina fueron a ayudar a cada uno de sus familiares a ponerse de pie, bastante difícil de hacer debido a sus estados

-Damn Terry siempre eres tan imprudente- dijo su hermano

-Lo lamento, pero Mai pidió esta pelea, así que tuve que dar lo mejor de mí.

Entonces Shina le dijo algo a su hija -Tu pelea fue increíble.

-Gracias mamá ... ay, probablemente tengamos que volver al departamento.

-Claro, todos lo necesitan, es hora de almorzar.

El grupo abandonó el lugar en el que solo había pasto quemado, con suerte se recuperará con el tiempo.

…

Más tarde, la noche e incluso cubierta de vendajes, Mai y Andy fueron al mismo restaurante en el que Mai cenó el primer día que llegó, ya estaban comiendo tonkatsu en silencio, pero Mai pudo darse cuenta de cómo sonreía Andy.

-Te ves muy feliz.

-Lo estoy, no solo porque puedo verte de nuevo, mostraste en esa lucha contra Terry, tengo que admitir que tenía mis dudas con todo eso, sino que con todo esto tú y tu madre salvaron a mi hermano vida…

Luego se detuvo y volvió el silencio, Mai tomó la mano derecha de Andy

-Lo sé, Terry es tu unico pariente vivo, lo quieres por eso.

-A veces, más que mi hermano, es mi amigo y un padre, mientras peleabas y yo lo miraba a la cara ... estaba feliz, no se veía así en mucho tiempo, los únicos días que estuvo así fueron cuando estaba en los torneos, entonces toda su enfermedad ... tal vez estoy exagerando un poco, pero algunas veces temía que eso probablemente le quitaría la vida, algo con lo que no podía luchar con sus golpes, injusto.

-Pero no estuvo tan mal Andy, afortunadamente pudimos averiguarlo- Entonces Mai miró a ambas manos -No sé si lo entiendo todo, pero al final todos están contentos, mira, incluso encontré mi mamá desaparecida, eso y con todos nuestros amigos, somos como una familia realmente grande.

-Y estoy feliz por eso ...

Sin embargo, afuera estaban siendo observados por alguien en un auto negro, escribiendo algo, obviamente tiene algo que ver con los cuervos de los rayos, ¿Qué están planeando hacer?


End file.
